Tetesan Air Mata
by Aria Br
Summary: CHAPTER 11 IS UP! Gray kehilangan semangat hidup setelah kepergian orang yang dia cintai. Tapi suatu ketika, seseorang datang ke dalam hidupnya. Dia mencerminkan orang yang dia cintai. Gray tidak tahu, dibalik 'kepergian' orang yang dia cintai itu, ternyata menyimpan banyak rahasia./Chapter 11: "Kau diam-diam tertarik padaku, eh?"/RnR/Warning
1. Chapter 1 : Sketsa

_myst29 kembali dengan multichapter abal~_

_Multichapter ini terinspirasi dari lagu Falling Tears by Shinjae. Lagunya sedih banget, dengerin deh T^T' _

_Ini baru chapter pertama._

_Review ya buat chapter ini! _

* * *

**Sketsa**

Gray Fullbuster terdiam. Dia memandangi kertas yang masih putih bersih, tidak ada satupun noda ada di kertas itu. Dia menghela napas, kemudian menoleh ke arah dindingnya. Ada sketsa seorang gadis yang tertempel di dinding, senyumannya manis dan dia memakai seragam _maid. _Di sketsa yang lain, ada gadis itu lagi dengan kostum kelinci yang begitu unik. Gray Fullbuster adalah pemahat es, seorang _artist _yang sangat hebat. Dia terkenal akan sketsa-nya yang patut di acungi jempol.

Dia bekerja di Fairy Art, di mana tempat _artist _terkenal tumbuh besar dan di didik, serta karyanya yang di pajang di galeri-galeri. Ada beberapa seksi di Fairy Art, dan Gray dapat seksi es. Dia memahat es menjadi sesuatu yang indah, apapun objeknya.

Masing-masing _artist _mempunyai kamar sendiri-sendiri. Dan inilah kamar Gray. Sederhana nan unik. Dindingnya di lapisi cat biru dengan meja sketsa berwarna hitam legam di sudut. Tempat tidurnya berwarna biru Kristal. Di mana-mana terdapat sketsa atau foto gadis itu dan Gray.

Erza adalah pembuat pedang terkenal. Pedangnya di hargai tinggi oleh kolektor-kolektor yang begitu mengagumi karya Erza. Perempuan berambut merah itu sangat tangguh menurut Gray. Erza juga adalah seorang yang benar-benar jenius. Dia lulus universitas saat dia berumur 15 tahun. Dia benar-benar seorang jenius. Mungkin karena di tinggal oleh Jellal Fernandez, orang yang paling berarti untuk Erza. Jellal selalu berada di sana saat Erza membutuhkan dia… saat suatu hari Jellal memutuskan meninggalkan Erza sendiri. Gray ingat, Erza pernah berkata seperti ini padanya;

"_Karena…Jellal adalah satu-satunya orang yang kupunyai. Jadi sebagai ganti orang tuaku, Jellal berada di sisiku…,"_

Masa lalu Erza sangatlah pahit. Orangtuanya meninggal entah-karena-apa. Kemudian dia di bawa ke panti asuhan yang ternyata berlaku kejam pada Erza. Saat itu, seorang lelaki berambut biru tersenyum padanya dan menolongnya. Mereka tidak pernah di pisahkan, sampai akhirnya Jellal memutuskannya. Dia pergi. Erza sangat sakit hati. Saat itulah dia tahu bahwa Jellal pergi karena di jebak. Sekelompok _yakuza _menjebak akan membunuh Erza jika Jellal tidak ikut. Jellal memilih ikut dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Erza. Erza merasa di khianati. Jellal akhirnya tidak ada kabar sejak saat itu.

Karena itulah, bagi Erza, penting baginya untuk membalas perbuatan Yakuza itu. Erza mempelajari ilmu berpedang dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail adalah bagian lain dari Fairy Productions. Fairy Tail adalah tempat di mana orang-orang akan bertarung. Natsu, salah satu teman dekat Gray,(walaupun mereka sering bertengkar) ada di Fairy Tail. Tetapi dua tahun kemudian, Erza bergabung dengan Fairy Art. Dia menjadi pembuat pedang wanita paling terkenal sepanjang sejarah. Orang-orang melamar Erza, dan selalu di tolak. Dia masih _berharap_, bahwa suatu hari Jellal akan kembali padanya. Kembali pada Erza.

Erza tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum selama dia bergabung di Fairy Productions. Dia selalu terlihat datar dan sedih. Gray pernah menangkapnya menangis sambil menatap ke arah langit.

"_Jellal… adalah seorang yang aku punyai. Hanya dia, yang selalu ada untukku. Tuhan memberikan Jellal untukku… sebagai ganti orangtuaku yang tidak ada…,"_

Gray mengerti perasaan Erza. Karena seseorang yang penting untuknya juga telah hilang… seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi dari saat ia kecil…

"_Ehh? Gray curang, ah! Kenapa Gray main ke rumahku?" Tanya perempuan yang masih berumur 4 tahun itu. Gray yang berumur 5 tahun itu mengangkat bahu._

"_Memang nggak boleh? Kan aku temanmu…," jawab Gray dengan cengiran lebar. Perempuan itu menepuk rambut Gray. Senyumannya sangat manis, dan iris mata Gray tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata perempuan itu._

"_Boleh kok! Karena aku menyukai Gray!"_

"_Karena aku menyukai Gray…,"_

"Gray waktunya makan malam…," Mirajane masuk ke dalam kamar Gray tanpa mengetuk, mendapati lelaki itu sedang melamun sambil memandang ke arah foto di mana Gray sedang berpose dengan seorang perempuan dalam foto itu. Keduanya masih kecil. Mirajane membeku sebentar, kemudian iris matanya menutup setengah. Bibirnya yang tadi membentuk senyuman menjadi lesu.

"Gray… kau masih mengharapkan dia…," desah Mirajane. Mirajane peduli pada Gray. Karena Gray selalu memberi karya terbaiknya segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perempuan itu. Gray selalu berusaha sekeras-kerasnya untuk perempuan itu. Hari di mana perempuan itu di nyatakan meninggal…

"Mira? Kenapa kau di sini?" Gray terlonjak menyadari Mirajane juga melamun di depan pintu. Mirajane mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menyadari bahwa dia melamun juga. Gray pasti sudah sadar akan kehadirannya, pikir Mirajane. Mirajane langsung tersenyum manis pada Gray.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Master sudah menunggu semua anggota Fairy untuk makan. Ayo ke ruang makan," ajak Mirajane, yang di sambut anggukan Gray. Master Makarov adalah pemilik Fairy Productions. Pemilik sebelumnya adalah Mavis Vermillion, sayangnya dia sudah pensiun. Dia terlihat seperti anak-anak, walau umurnya sudah cukup tua.

Ruang makan Fairy tidak bisa di bilang sempit. Ruang makannya besar sekali, dengan lampu gantung yang sangat besar di tengah-tengahnya. Tersedia meja elegan panjang sekitar 20 meter dengan kursi-kursi. Di ujungnya adalah tempat spesial Master Makarov. Di sebelah kanan Master Makarov adalah Mirajane dan di sebelah kirinya adalah Erza. Mirajane di butuhkan Master karena Mirajane seperti tangan kanannya, sementara Erza lebih sering bekerja dari pada memenuhi permintaan Master akan sesuatu. Mirajane seperti maid dan seketaris menjadi satu.

Banyak orang sudah mulai menghadiri ruang makan. Di antaranya adalah Natsu Dragneel yang kepalanya di perban. Gray meliriknya, Natsu sedang menyeringai lebar. Dasar dia itu, gumam Gray. Natsu adalah salah satu yang terkuat di Fairy Tail. Dia biasa bertarung dengan lawan yang sangat kuat dengan salah satu bela diri yang bernama bela diri Dragon Slayer, teknik adalannya adalah Fire. Gajeel Redfox juga salah satu orang yang kuat di Fairy Tail. Selain Fairy Tail dan Fairy Art, ada satu Fairy lagi. Namanya Fairy Occupation atau Fairy Occt untuk singkatnya. Di Fairy Occt, adalah tempat yang mendukung anggota yang bergabung dengan karirnya. Wendy Marvell adalah contohnya. Dia adalah dokter terkenal yang bisa mengobati apa saja.

Gray masih ingat, perempuan yang begitu ia sukai sejak kecil itu adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya. Orang yang ia tahu, orang yang begitu baik.

"_Gray, aku akan pergi ke Italia, lho…," ucap perempuan itu. Gray tampak terganggu karena perempuan itu terus mengganggunya._

"_Iya, cerewet banget sih!" Seru Gray pada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu menjulurkan lidahnya._

"_Gray mau _nemenin _aku pilih baju, nggak? Please….," pinta perempuan itu dengan senyuman di bibirnya. _

"_Tidak, aku nanti main bersama Juvia," ucap Gray. Perempuan itu membeku._

"_Juvia, ya?" ucapnya pelan. Seperti bisikkan. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. Maaf ya, sudah mengganggu," bisik perempuan itu kemudian keluar dari kamar tempat Gray sedang menggambar seorang gadis bernama Juvia Loxar. _

Hari terakhir Gray melihat, mendengar, merasakan, dan tahu bahwa perempuan itu bicara padanya. Sejak saat itu perempuan itu menghindari Gray. Gray tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Gray menyesal.

"_Gray," panggil Mirajane. Gray yang sedang melukis Juvia itu menoleh. _

"_Apa Mira?" Tanya Gray dengan nada bosan. Gray bisa melihat mata biru Mirajane memerah. Ada apa? _

"Dia…_," isak Mirajane. Gray merasakan firasat buruk. Ada apa dengan _dia? _"Dia Gray… pesawat yang ia naiki untuk ke Italia jatuh… dan…dan…," _

_Gray menjatuhkan _plate _dan kuasnya. Iris matanya terbuka lebar, seperti tidak mengerti. Air mata mengalir tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya._

"_Bohong," desis Gray, yang membuat Mirajane menggeleng. "BOHONG!" Jeritnya lagi, kemudian menonjok kanvas di mana ia melukis Juvia. "KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN PERGI_!_" Teriaknya, tangisan dan teriakkan memenuhi kamar di mana Gray tidur. Sakit…_

Dia tidak tahu betapa pentingnya perempuan itu baginya…

"Kembalilah…," ucap Gray perlahan. Makarov melihat cara Gray melamun. Dia tahu, bahwa Gray melamunkan _dia_. Makarov menghela napas berat. Mirajane melirik Makarov dengan pandangan yang sama. _Gray masih mengingat Dia…_

* * *

_Hai'_

_Gomenne pendek minna-san~_

_Review ya :)_

_No harsh worst, kalau minna-san nggak puunya kata-kata baik untuk di ketik, mending ga usah review sekalian (:_


	2. Chapter 2 : Bar

_Bertemu lagi dengan penulis nggak becus~ _

_Hai hai..._

_Tadinya saya tidak berencana untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, nggak ada yang review ,_, *gigit jari* _

_Ya tapi ini chapter baru :)!_

_Kalau tetep sepi review kemungkinan chapter depan chapter terakhir alias dis-continued. Saya sudah bikin sampe chapter 4, tapi chapter tiganya sayang kalau nggak di update. Ok deh, selamat menikmati!_

_Oh ya, sekarang udah tahu, kan atau udah bisa tebak, kan siapa itu 'dia'? Di chapter ini udah di kasih clue, lho! _

_Sayonara~ hehe_

_myst29_

* * *

**2. Bar**

Lelaki berambut oranye itu mengelap gelas yang kotor. Bisa di akui, bahwa lelaki itu begitu tampan. Dia memakai kaca mata dan pesonanya bisa menggaet gadis-gadis. Loke Gate, itulah namanya. Loke adalah bartender dari bar Star. Dia adalah bartender yang sangat suka merayu gadis-gadis. Atau lebih tepat di sebut _playboy_. Loke sebenarnya baik, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menghentikkan sifatnya yang _playboy _itu.

"Hei Loke, bir, lagi." Seorang perempuan dengan rambut cokelat meneriaki Loke. Loke tersenyum mengangguk. Tetapi dari sudut matanya saat ia melirik perempuan itu, tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran. Dia mengambil gelas khusus untuk bir, kemudian menuangkan bir kelas tinggi itu. Dia berjalan ke arah di mana gadis itu duduk.

"Oh, Cana, kau mau lagi? Tidak cari pacar saja, hm?" goda Loke, kemudian menyerahkan bir. "Jangan terlalu banyak minum," ucap Loke dengan nada yang serius. Kemudian seorang perempuan datang. Wajahnya ceria, dan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Hu… Cana! Tidak baik kebanyakan minum!" Seru perempuan dengan rambut biru, Levy McGarden. Cana, perempuan yang meminta bir itu membuang muka. Wajahnya sudah kemerah-merahan karena dia terlalu banyak meminum minuman beralkohol itu. Cana mengangkat bahu. Dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa apa yang di katakan teman-temannya itu benar, tetapi dia tetap saja bersikeras untuk meminum bir.

"Terserah aku," balasnya dengan wajah merah padam. Cana tersenyum sejenak, dia melihat Levy yang tampak bingung dengan ekspresi Cana. Kemudian Levy melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Cana, membuat dia tertawa lebar.

"Hahaha! Cana-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa, hah?" Tanya Levy dengan setengah bercanda setengah serius. Cana mengacak rambut Levy seperti lelaki.

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja, bodoh!" Seru Cana, meneguk bir dari gelasnya. Levy cemberut. Dia merapikan rambut birunya yang teratur sambil mengeluh.

"Mou~ Cana! Tidak usah acak-acak rambut dong! Kamu jadi seperti Gaj—mph!" Levy kaget akan kata-katanya sendiri. Dia membekap mulutnya. Loke dan Cana tampak penasaran.

"Hee? Gaj? Siapa itu? Pacarmu!?" Teriak Loke dan Cana spontan. Levy memalingkan mukanya. Dia melipat tangannya, dan dia tampak sangat gugup.

"Bukan siapa-siapa! Mou~ _yamete yo!_" Kata Levy pada Loke dan Cana. Loke menyeringai, kemudian berbalik. Dia kembali mendengarkan musiknya. Memang, biasanya siang-siang begini tidak begitu banyak yang datang ke bar mereka. Sangat jarang malah. Tapi Cana berbeda. Dia dengan penasaran menarik-narik baju Levy.

"Levy katakan padaku!" Seru Cana mengancam. "Atau aku akan membuat masa depanmu buruk lho! Atau meramal masa depanmu yang terburuk!" Cana mengambil kartu-kartunya dari tas selempang kecilnya yang berwarna biru. Dia menjejerkan kartu-kartunya, lalu dengan senyuman iblis dia mengambil salah satu kartu.

"EEEHHH? _Dame yo damee!" _Teriak Levy. "Gaj itu cuma salah pengejaan saja, Cana! Kau tahu, kan. _Gaje... _atau ga jelas, singkatan dari nggak jelas. Bagaimana sih!" Levy terlihat kesal. Dia melipat tangannya. Cana yang tidak percaya menatap mata Levy dalam-dalam.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Cana dengan nada yang sangat tidak enak untuk di dengar.

"Y-ya!" ucap Levy, kemudian masuk ke dalam di mana Loke mendengarkan musiknya. Levy juga bekerja di bar ini, jadi dia bebas masuk atau keluar. Cana masih tampak curiga, tapi dia melanjutkan meneguk birnya. Bagi Cana, bir adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lepas. Ia seperti kecanduan dengan bir.

Tidak di sangka-sangka, datanglah seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang dan mata cokelat madu. Dia tersenyum bahagia, melambaikan tangannya pada ketiga manusia yang berada di dalam bar terang itu. Memang aneh, bar yang biasanya remang-remang, anehnya bar ini terasa cerah. Walaupun cerah, tapi kau bisa menangkap kesan malam dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Sensasi yang betul-betul aneh. Itulah bar ini.

"Hai semuanya!" Seru gadis itu dengan senyuman lebar. Loke yang sedang mendengarkan musik langsung mencabut _earphone_-nya dan menyapa gadis itu. Di balik kacamatanya, matanya berbinar-binar senang. Terlihat sekali bahwa Loke semangat menyambut gadis itu. Tapi walaupun begitu, kau bisa melihat ke dalam matanya bahwa dia sangat peduli pada gadis itu. Kepedulian yang sangat besar.

"Hai, kau seperti biasa cantik, Ruu," ujar Loke dengan nada yang kelewat manis. Perempuan yang di panggil Ruu itu mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas perlakuan Loke. Dia memakai kaus simpel dan celana tiga perempat. Rambut pirangnya di ikat satu tetapi rendah. Wajahnya juga menyiratkan kecantikkan alami. Mata cokelat hangatnya menatap Loke.

"Terima kasih, Loke! Kita harus menutup bar hari ini!" ucapnya dengan nada kelewat senang. Ruu adalah seorang perempuan yang bekerja di bar Star. Dia adalah perempuan yang lemah lembut tetapi kadang bisa sangat mengerikan. Ruu bekerja di bar Star juga, bersama Loke.

"Ehh? Kenapa?" Tanya Levy. Dia begitu bingung, tiba-tiba saja Ruu bilang begitu. Menurutnya aneh, karena setahu Levy kalau pemilik bar yang bernama King ingin menutup bar, dia akan memberi tahu Loke. Kali ini malah Lucy yang memberi tahu mereka. Sedangkan Levy terlalu malas untuk kembali kerumahnya. Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"King-sama bilang begitu! Selain itu, aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan kalian berdua!" seru Ruu, menunjuk Cana dan Levy. Cana menyemburkan birnya. Dia sedang asyik dengan birnya tiba-tiba saja Ruu bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Cana. Haah?

"Maksudmu bocah?" Tanya Cana mabuk. Ruu membuang napas senang, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia menepuk pundak Cana.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan! _Hangout _gitu lho! _Girls time!_" ucap Ruu. Dia tertawa lepas. Ruu memang selalu jadi anak yang sangat ramah dan suka tertawa, walaupun begitu kalau ada orang yang membuatnya marah, tamat sudah riwayat orang itu.

"Boleh boleh!" Sorak Levy. "Kalau begitu, ayo berkemas dan datangi kafe terdekat!" lanjutnya gembira. Cana hanya menghela napas karena Levy begitu semangat. Loke tampak kecewa karena dia tidak bisa ikut dengan perempuan kelewat senang itu. Tentu saja—dia, kan lelaki! mana mungkin bergabung dengan _Hangout _yang dengan catatan tambahan; _girls time_. Tidak mungkin! Yang ada Ruu akan menendangnya ke planet Mars bila di memaksa ikut.

Mereka bertiga telah berada di salah satu kafe paling terkenal, yaitu kafe Lamia Scale. Suasana Lamia Scale begitu nyaman dan enak untuk mengobrol. Bukan sekedar nyaman, kafe Lamia Scale juga terkenal akan service-nya yang betul-betul top. Banyak orang yang ingin pergi ke kafe Lamia Scale untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang, bisnis, ataupun rekreasi keluarga. Tempat ini memang serba guna. Walaupun tulisannya kafe, Lamia Scale bisa juga menjadi restoran!

"Kau pesan apa, Ru-chan?" Levy menoleh pada Ruu ketika mereka sampai di Lamia Scale. Mereka mendapat tempat duduk dan duduk. Ruu melihat menu yang sedang di pegang Levy. Matanya tampak membaca makanan-makanan dan minuman yang tertulis di buku menu itu.

"Hm... mungkin _Ice Cream_? _Sounds nice," _ucap Ruu membaca menu itu. Levy tersenyum.

"Ru-chan memakai bahasa Inggris, hahaha, _nice Ru-chan!_" Seru Levy, menyenggol Ruu. Ruu tampak malu, tetapi kemudian nyengir pada Levy.

"Ya dong, Levy! Ruu gitu!" Ruu tertawa, dan Cana yang ikut mendengar juga tertawa. Mereka tampak bahagia. Ketiga sahabat yang saling berbahagia.

"Aku nggak di ajak, jahat!" kata Cana pura-pura marah. Levy dan Ruu yang tertawa langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Cana.

"Go-Gomenne, Cana-chan. Oke deh, kita ikut memasukkan Cana-chan. Tertawa juga dong!" Levy menepuk punggung Cana. Cana menghembuskan napas, menggelengkan kepalanya. Meskipun begitu dia menyunggingkan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

"A-Ano... pesanannya...," kata _maid _yang bertugas melayani mereka. Ketiga sahabat itu tersadar, kemudian menoleh pada _maid _itu.

"Ah, _Warui-Warui. Boku... _aku pesan _Steak_," ujar Cana. Maid itu mengangguk, menuliskan pesanan Cana.

"Aku Salad saja!" Timpal Levy, dia menatap maid yang berambut cokelat muda dan di ikat satu. Wajahnya cantik, menurut Levy. Tidak heran banyak perempuan cantik dan lelaki tampan bekerja di kafe Lamia Scale. Kafe ini memang sangat beken. Tetapi kabarnya, pemilik kafe itu sangat mengerikan. Seorang perempuan tua yang suka memerintah. Ketika maid sudah pergi, mereka mulai tertawa-tawa karena candaan yang di lontarkan Levy. Ruu ikut tertawa, kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Dia menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku mulai heran, berapa lama kita berteman ya?" Tanya Ruu, menerawang. Levy setuju, dia mengangguk-angguk. Rambut birunya juga mengikuti ritme kapalanya, terangkat ke atas dan kebawah. Cana yang memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya sudah masuk ke dalam _mode nostalgia_, ikut membayangkan.

"Lama sekali…," bisik Cana. Dia menatap Ruu yang masa lalunya paling tidak di ketahui. Ruu mengalami masa yang sangat susah. Ruu yang menyadari tatapan Cana, menatap mata Cana balik. Bukannya menunjuk ekspresi sedih atau marah, Ruu tertawa.

"Masa laluku? Kalian masih ingat saja!" Tawa Ruu. Levy dan Cana yang pernah menyadari masa lalu Ruu menatap satu sama lain. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Ruu yang tertawa menyadari kecanggungan kemudian berhenti tertawa. Ruu tersenyum sedikit.

"Aku ingat Ru-chan pernah memberi tahu tentang masa lalu Ru-chan…,"

_Ruu kecil, menangis. Umur Ruu saat itu kira-kira 7 tahun. Seluruh badannya kotor dan penuh luka. Dengan lemah, dia berjalan melewati hutan yang begitu lebat itu. Dia masih kecil, dan dia tidak mengingat apa-apa. Mata cokelatnya yang biasanya bersinar telah kehilangan cahayanya. Sepertinya memang dia kehilangan semangat hidupnya juga. Dia berjalan perlahan dengan kaki telanjangnya. Setiap kali dia menemukan batang pohon yang besar, dia meloncatinya. Walaupun kondisi tubuhnya lemah, dia masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk melompat. _

"_Siapa itu?" bisik suara yang betul-betul lembut. Ruu mendongak, dan sosok perempuan ada di depannya. Perempuan itu tinggi, dari garis wajahnya dia terlihat sangat tegas. Rambutnya berwarna ungu dan senyumnya menawan. Dia memegang banyak sekali kayu, dan tampaknya dia adalah perempuan yang baik. Ruu begitu takut, dia tidak bisa lari. Dia juga tidak bisa berbicara. Sifatnya ini.. figurnya ini... mengingatkannya akan seseorang._

"Ara_, perempuan cantik. Kamu tersesat sayang? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya perempuan itu. Ruu menggeleng. Dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa.. sesak. Rasanya dia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu besar. Tapi apa? Dia merasakan kesendirian yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Begitu abstrak dan absurd. Dia merasakan matanya memanas, dan air mata meleleh dari matanya._

"_Hm… nggak tahu…," ucap Ruu di selingi isakan. Mata cokelat besarnya begitu enak untuk di pandang. Perempuan di depan Ruu mengelus rambut pirang Ruu, tersenyum lembut. Mata hitamnya menelusuri wajah dan badan Ruu yang terluka. Hatinya merasa tidak tenang meninggalkan Ruu begitu saja. Dia terluka, baik secara mental ataupun fisik._

"_Kau terluka…," Perempuan itu menyadari tas yang di bawa Ruu. "Kalau begitu, mau ikut denganku? Namaku Ur, tapi kau dapat memanggilku Ibu," ucap Ur. Mereka berdua berjalan sehingga mereka sampai di rumah Ur yang berada di tengah hutan. Ur dengan baik hati mengobati luka Ruu. Kini Ruu menjadi bersih. _

_"Nah, sekarang kau sudah bersih, kan?" Ur terlihat puas. Dia memperhatikan wajah manis Ruu yang telah bersih. Ruu mengangguk. Ur memperhatikan Ruu yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

"_Ibu, terima kasih…," Ruu berkata. Ur terkejut. Ruu memanggilnya ibu! Ada sesuatu di dada Ur yang membuat Ur tenang. Membuat hati Ur menjadi hangat. Lalu Ur mengangguk. Dia mengusap pundak Ruu, tersenyum keibuan._

_"Terima kasih, sayang. Ibu ingin tanya. __Namamu siapa?" Tanya Ur. Ruu terlihat bingung. Iris mata cokelatnya menatap iris mata _onyx _milik Ur. Dia tidak mengerti, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa yang di katakan Ur._

"_Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa?" gumam Ruu kecewa. Dia tampaknya ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ur, tapi sayang dia tidak mengingat apa-apa. Dia menjadi sangat kecewa. Ur lalu melihat tas yang di bawa Ruu. Dia membuka tasnya perlahan, kemudian menemukan buku tulis yang sepertinya tertimpa tanah. Ada tulisan 'Lu' yang masih bisa di baca._

"_Ruu…," bisik Ur. "Namamu adalah Ruu, oke?" ucap Ur. Ruu yang semangat mengangguk. Dia terlihat senang karena Ur memanggilnya Ruu._

_"Namaku Ruu.. Ruu!" kata Ruu dengan senang. Dia melompat-lompat. Ur yang melihatnya tertawa. Tidak terasa, dia mendengar seorang lelaki._

"_Aku pulang!" Seru seorang lelaki. Ur menoleh, dan seorang pemuda berambut putih datang. Lelaki itu tampak lelah, tetapi juga tampak senang di saat yang bersamaan. Lelaki itu masuk, dan dia tampak bingung dengan kehadiran Ruu. Matanya yang berwarna_ onyx_, sama seperti Ur, menatap Ruu penuh ingin tahu.__ Ruu juga menengok. _

"_Itu siapa bu?" Tanya lelaki itu. Dia mengacak rambutnya yang masih basah, meneteskan air ke lantai. Sepertinya dia habis berenang atau memancing._

"_Oh Lyon. Ini adalah orang yang akan tinggal bersama kita. Namanya Ruu, adikmu. Ini kakakmu Ruu. Namanya Lyon," ucap Ur memperkenalkan kedua anaknya. Lyon mengangkat alis, kemudian mengangkat tangannya. Dia ingin melambai pada adik barunya._

"_Lyon nii-chan, namaku Ruu," kata Ruu, tersenyum manis. Ruu tampak penasaran juga dengan Lyon. Dia menatap Lyon dengan pandangan yang benar-benar menggemaskan. _

"_Aa. Namaku Lyon Vastia," balas Lyon balik tersenyum. Ketika menyadari Ruu menatapnya, wajahnya merona merah. Dia menjadi salah tingkah. Lyon memang masih berumur sembilan tahun, dua tahun lebih tua daripada Ruu. Lyon mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa pipinya menghangat dan wajahnya memerah._

_"Se-senang bertemu denganmu, I-I-I-Imo-mouto-chan," gagap Lyon dengan wajah merona merah. Semua sikap kerennya runtuh seketika. Ruu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sedangkan Ur sudah tertawa lepas. Ur tertawa tidak tahan, betapa lucu anak-anaknya._

"Ruu?" Tanya seorang pemuda mendekat. Ruu menoleh. Lyon memasang tampang terkejut perihal kedatangan Ruu ke café itu. Lyon ternyata berada di kafe ini! Begitu mengejutkan. Lyon berjalan mendekat, dia tampak menaikkan alis matanya ketika melihat Ruu bersama seseorang, tetapi lega ketika ternyata itu bukan Loke. Lyon tersenyum pada adiknya

"Lyon ni-chan?" Jawab Ruu. Levy dan Cana ikut menoleh, melihat kakak angkat Ruu itu. Lyon mengangkat bahu, dia mengacak rambut putihnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau harusnya bekerja?" Pemuda itu mengacuhkan pandangan tekejut Levy dan Cana. Lyon selalu perhatian pada Ruu, malah ia terlalu protektif pada adik perempuannya itu.

"Libur. Nii-chan kenapa di sini?" Tanya Ruu balik. Lyon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia sepertinya heran karena sesuatu. Lyon akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan adik perempuannya itu.

"Aku, kan kerja di sini. Kau lupa?" Lyon melipat tangannya. Ruu nyengir. Dia memang lupa kalau kakak lelakinya yang tampan itu bekerja di kafe beken Lamia Scale ini. Lyon melihat Ruu nyengir, tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum balik pada Ruu.

"Eh iya. Maaf deh. Aku hanya ngobrol-ngobrol dengan Levy dan Cana," kata Ruu menjelaskan, menunjuk teman-temannya yang sedang mengobrol karena Ruu sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya itu.

"Loke tidak ada di sini, kan?" Lyon curiga. Levy yang melihat Lyon curiga hanya bisa tertawa. Lyon mendelik ke arah gadis berambut biru itu. Lyon memang selalu khawatir Ruu bekerja di satu tempat dengan Loke. Jelas, Loke itu playboy dan tampak tertarik dengan Ruu. Dia hanya protektif bahwa Loke akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas pada adik kesayangannya.

"Lyon, kau selalu melindungi Ruu-chan! Kau terlalu protektif, Lyon! Kalau begini terus, Ruu-chan tidak akan pernah punya pacar!" Tawa Levy. Lyon _cemberut_. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Dia memang _tidak ingin_ adiknya memiliki pacar. Dia ingin Ruu berada di sisinya, selamanya.

"Kau sendiri tidak ada kakak yang melindungi juga tidak punya pacar, Levy!" Balas Cana. Wajah Levy memerah. Memang, perkataan Cana menusuk tepat di muka Levy. Alias apa yang di atakan Cana adalah kebenaran. Benar-benar, Cana jago menggoda. Ruu yang mendengarnya melebarkan iris matanya dan tertawa puas. Levy selama ini suka menggodanya juga, membuatnya ingin membalas.

"E-Enak saja! Ada orang yang kusukai tahu!" Bantah Levy dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia kesal karena Cana benar. Sedangkan dia tidak berbohong dengan pernyataannya yang bilang bahwa dia punya orang yang ia sukai. Ruu yang tertawa langsung menghentikkan aktifitas tertawanya. Lyon menoleh cepat-cepat ke Levy. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan Levy selanjutnya.

"He? Ada? Levy-chan, kasih tahu!" Seru Ruu dengan nada semangat. Rambut pirangnya terangkat. Lyon yang melihatnya membuang muka. Bukan karena dia membenci Ruu atau ada apa-apa, karena Ruu terlihat manis sekali saat dia sedang semangat. Lyon tidak bisa menyangkalnya bahwa dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras sekali setiap Ruu menampilkan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang hanya ia berikan untuknya, dan senyum saat dia semangat.

"Sebenarnya Ruu-chan, ada hal yang penting ingin aku sampaikan. Perihal ini juga," jelas Levy dengan wajah merah. Dia kemudian menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya. Dia tidak ingin wajah terluka Ruu saat dia menunda-nunda untuk mengatakan ini. Melihat wajah bingung Levy, Lyon menyadari bahwa perihal ini menyangkut adiknya juga. Dia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apa yang Levy ucapkan.

"Aku… aku akan pindah kerja. Aku akan masuk ke Fairy Art," ujar Levy, di sambut pekikan Ruu. Ruu tidak percaya ini. Sulit di percaya. Mereka sudah begitu lama bersahabat dan bekerja bersama di bar Star, kenapa tiba-tiba Levy ingin pindah? Ini sungguh tidak adil baginya! Ruu menghela napas berat. Senyuman semangatnya yang tadi ia tampilkan berubah jadi senyuman muram. Melihat ekspresi Ruu, Levy jadi khawatir.

"Itu masih keputusan Ru-chan, jangan di anggap serius," ucap Levy panik. "Ma-maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku lebih paham perasaan Ru-chan, bukannya memutuskannya begitu saja," Levy menunduk. Lyon yang melihat ekspresi Ruu menepuk pundak Ruu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lyon. Ruu menatap wajah kakaknya yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya itu. Lyon tidak merasakan pipinya memerah lagi karena dia terlalu khawatir.

"Tapi Cana kan sudah bekerja di Fairy Oct sebagai peramal! Aku di tinggal sendiri kalau begini? Ayah Cana—katanya ada di Fairy Tail, kan? Aku jadi sendiri," Pekik Ruu kecewa. Mata Levy tidak lepas dari rambut pirang Ruu.

"Y-ya, kurang lebih begitulah," jawab Levy. Lyon yang mendengar hal ini lalu mengambil pergelangan tangan Ruu dan menariknya ke ruangan khusus staff. Para maid dan butler heran Lyon membawa adiknya ke dalam, tapi itu di perbolehkan.

"Ruu-chii, kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lyon. Lyon dan Ur suka menambahkan 'chii' sebagai ganti 'chan' pada nama Ruu. Hanya mereka berdua yang di perbolehkan memanggil Ruu dengan nama itu oleh Ruu. Ruu yang mendengar suara lembut kakaknya menggeleng.

"_Iie_, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku akan sendiri...," ucap Ruu. Ruu kembali mengingat masa dia menangis dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa, kemudian menemui Ur. Rasa sakitnya tidak bisa di bayangkan.

"Kau _tidak _akan sendiri. Lebih baik kau juga masuk ke Fairy Productions, Ruu. Itu yang terbaik. Di Fairy Productions kau bisa bertemu dengan Cana dan Levy, sedangkan kalau di bar Star kau hanya punya resiko di rayu Loke."

"Ta-tapi nii-chan...," ucap Ruu dengan bimbang. Lyon menyentuh bibir Ruu dengan tangannya.

"Shh.. tidak ada tapi-tapian, oke? Sekarang kau siapkan surat pengunduran diri. Kalau kau masih bimbang, kakak yang _memintamu_," ujar Lyon dengan nada yang serius. Ruu yang mengerti kalau kakaknya ingin dia bekerja di Fairy Productions, mengangguk. Dia memeluk Lyon, kemudian mencium Lyon di pipinya.

"Lyon nii-chan, arigatou," kata Ruu. Lyon mengangguk.

"_Hai-hai, Ruu-chi._ _Douitashimashte,_" balas Lyon, tersenyum lembut. Ruu mengangguk, kemudian memeluk Lyon sekali lagik, sebelum dia keluar dari ruang staf. Lyon menatap punggung Ruu sambil menghela napas berat. Ruu akan segera bekerja di Fairy Productions...

* * *

_Yamete : _Hentikan

_Warui _: _Kesalahanku/my bad_

_Ruu : Orang Jepang mengucapkan 'L' dengan 'R' jadi 'Lu' di baca 'Ru' (:_

Kalau Warui aku nggak yakin, tapi kalau salah tolong perbaiki ya ^^;

myst sudah menambahkan words ;)

Jangan protes ,_, memang beginilah myst!

Oke deh! Review ya! Kalau nggak bisa review baik-baik mendingan gausah review skalian :)

Bagi yang udah review, makasih banget! Review adalah suatu tanda anda membaca cerita saya (?) (Apaan dah XD) Yang login pake account untuk nge-review, udah ku bales lewat PM! Yang guest juga terima kasih xD maaf nggak sempat balas, soalnya buru-buru banget o_O')

Sekian, jangan lupa review :)

myst29


	3. Chapter 3 : Fairy Art

_myst kembali dengan chapter baru~ Yuhui! Senangnya tidak terhingga :') #ambil tissue_**  
**

_Oh ya, myst ingin membalas Review minna-san dari chapter 2! Terima kasih untuk me-review! myst sangat menghargainya! #lirik-lirik_

_Walaupun yang review sedikit, myst harus sabar. myst lagi senang memanggil diri myst dari persepsi orang ketiga nih! Jadi tolong anggap myst orang yang agak kurang dewasa, karena aslinya myst itu secara mental kayak lebih tua dari umur myst! *batuk-batuk* eheminternetehem ehembisaehem ehemmenipuehem_

_**Hime Heartfilia **: Makasih! Tapi kata-kata not bad-nya kok menusuk di hatiku yah m._.m *nusuk bos!* ;]  
_

_**Ruru Fullbuster **: Iya ya! Aku dapet nama Ruu dari kata-kata 'Lu'nya ! #upsspoiler udah ah Xd Makasih juga! Ganbatte untukmu~  
_

_**alena **: Tolong jangan tulis review tentang apa yang anda mau~ Plotnya milik saya, dan saya tidak suka fanservice~ Kalau bersikeras ingin, tolong log in kalau mereview ya! Dan by the way thank you review-nya!  
_

_**Hime** : Karena semuanya udah tahu, iya deh saya iyain Lucy hilang ingatan! xd -author nggak becus ;X  
_

_**iA: **Makasih udah sempatin review! Yap, tetep ku update kok, meskipun kemungkinan aku akan hiatus~ #di timpuk sendal  
_

_**mako-chan **: Ada deh Mako-chan~ Pembaca menebak deh~ *ea-ea* Terusin Review- ya Mako-chan! Arigatou!  
_

_**Regina Moccha **: Ya, kira-kira itulah analisis para pembaca XD Btw menurutku ini bukan sepi review, review sebanyak ini aja udah _thank God!

_Yap, lanjut ke cerita yang memang enggak ada bagus-bagusnya ini! Dozo! _

* * *

**3. Fairy Art**

"_Jellal…," suara lembut dari si perempuan berambut merah. Rambutnya terbawa angin, membuat beberapa helainya menutupi matanya. _

"_Kau hanya merepotkanku, Erza. Berdua denganmu membuatku muak! Aku tidak tahan denganmu!" Teriak lelaki berambut biru itu. Dia menatap Erza dengan pandangan marah, tetapi bila kau melihat lebih jelas ke dalam matanya, kau bisa melihat bahwa dia terluka juga. Memang sulit di jelaskan dalam kata-kata, tetapi itu adalah kenyataan. Erza mengepalkan tangannya. Untuk apa selama ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama?_

_Jellal dan Erza. _

_Kedua insan yang tidak bisa di pisahkan. Jellal-lah yang mengeluarkannya dari dalam kegelapan, membuat seorang Erza Scarlet tersenyum tulus. Jellal adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, senantiasa berada di samping Erza. Dia selalu membangkitkan semangat Erza. Kali ini Erza benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Jellal ingin pergi, meninggalkan dirinya._

"_Tapi Jellal…," mata Erza berkaca-kaca. Dia menghela napas berat. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap berdiri teguh menghadapi Jellal. Dia seperti siap berperang dengan Jellal kapanpun bila Jellal berada di sisi yang salah. Erza mencintai kebenaran dan kedamaian. Menurutnya kedua hal itu adalah yang paling penting di dunia ini. Itu dulu, waktu dia memiliki_ cinta_. Memliki Jellal. Bagaimana sekarang, waktu bocah berambut biru itu pergi? Apakah dia masih menganggap kedua hal itu yang paling penting? __ "Aku…,"_

"_Aku akan pergi," ucap Jellal dengan nada sedingin es. Tampak sirat kesedihan di mata Erza. Jellal mengatakannya dengan terus terang, tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Erza. Erza merasa semuanya sudah _tamat_. Berapa kalipun Erza memohon dan meminta agar Jellal tetap tinggal, Jellal akan tetap pergi. Tinggal bersama Jellal begitu lama membuatnya belajar watak lelaki berambut biru._

_Yah, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?_

"_Tolong Jellal, jangan. Tetaplah di sini…" pinta Erza. Dia tahu, meskipun bibirnya bergerak—mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Jellal Fernandes, bocah Fernandes itu akan tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya. Dia tidak akan tinggal dengan Erza. Dia sudah bilang bahwa dia akan pergi._

"_Cerewet. Kau itu betul-betul banyak omong, Scarlet." Jellal mendesis. Erza sudah mempersiapkan yang terburuk. Di hina oleh Jellal, orang yang paling berarti bagi Erza Scarlet. Jellal, orang yang selalu berada di situ untuk memeluknya ketika dia sedang sedih. Seorang Jellal Fernandes._

_"Aku banyak omong begitu karena kau Jellal," balas Erza. Jellal mengerjapkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka Erza akan membalas perkataannya, karena selama ini Erza penurut padanya. Jellal menyeringai, dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantungnya._

_"Kau pikir kau apaan hah—Erza Scarlet?" ucap Jellal. "Selama ini aku berkata bahwa aku _menyayangimu_—hanya karena aku kasihan! Kata-kata hiburan itu karena aku kasihan! Bukan berarti aku benar-benar punya perasaan itu seperti yang kau harapkan! Kau itu tuli. Buta. Semua yang aku katakan itu hanyalah kebohong, Scarlet. Berhentilah berharap," Jellal menyentuh rambutnya, menelusuri rambut birunya menuju kebelakang kepalanya._

_"Tidak," bisik Erza. Jellal yang tidak mengerti hanya membalas bisikkan Erza._

_"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jellal tidak mengerti. Erza mengangkat kepalanya, berteriak pada Jellal._

_"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI BERHARAP!" Seru Erza dengan keras. "KAU TELAH MENGHANCURKAN AKU, MENGKHIANATIKU, KAU BRENGSEK!" Jerit Erza, kemudian menerjang Jellal. Jellal terjatuh terbaring, sedangkan Erza mendudukinya. Erza menampar Jellal beberapa kali, begitu keras. Jellal dapat melihat kesakitan di mata Erza. Dia tidak merasakan sakit di pipinya, tetapi sakit di hatinya. _

_"INI UNTUKMU!" Teriak Erza, menonjok perut Jellal. Dia bangkit, sedangkan air mata terus turun dari matanya. "Aku menyayangimu, Jellal," katanya dengan tangan terkepal. Jellal bangkit, walaupun dia merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat._

_"A-aku tidak menyayangimu," balas Jellal, tetap teguh dengan perkataannya. Erza membalikkan punggungnya, berlari sambil menangis. Begitu berat baginya, di khianati seperti ini. Jellal..._

"Erza, kau melamun lagi saat aku mencoba menjelaskan permintaan klien untuk karyamu. Konsentrasi Erza-san." Seorang perempuan berambut panjang melipat tangannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu terang ia kibaskan karena temperatur hari itu yang cukup panas. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang sempat tergelincir dari tempatnya. Erza yang sadar akan hal itu berdehem. Dia tidak merasa bersalah walaupun dia mengutarakan kata-kata maaf.

"Maafkan saya." Katanya dengan helaan napas perempuan itu. Erza kembali mengumpulkan konsentrasinya, dia menatap perempuan berambut ungu itu. Iris matanya menatap perempuan itu tanpa berkedip.

"Hn. Master bilang, kau harus tetap di sini menggantikanku sampai aku kembali. Aku ada tugas penting sehingga tidak sempat menjaga. Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu, Erza." Perempuan itu bangkit, kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu. Suara hak dari sepatunya bergema sampai dia menutup pintu berwarna cokelat itu. Erza mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dadanya _sakit_. Mengingat kejadian tentang ia dan Jellal—entah kenapa sangat menyakitkan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia masih mengingat perkataan seorang Jellal di tengah kerja begini.

Erza mengepalkan tangannya. Dia kini telah terkenal. Dia seorang pembuat pedang walau sebelumnya dia adalah _swordsman _yang sangat hebat. Dia mengalahkan bahkan lelaki yang sangat hebat dalam dunia peperdangan. Dia begitu kuat. Dia mendapat kemewahan, kenikmatan dan kejayaan.

Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Erza merasakan bahwa ini tidak benar.

Ini bukanlah hidup yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin hidup tenang sampai Jellal menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tahu bahwa Yakuza itu menjebak Jellal, tetapi kabar membuatnya makin merasa marah dengan lelaki berambut biru itu. Jellal menjadi pimpinan Yakuza itu. Itulah yang membuatnya mengundurkan diri dari dunia _swordsman _dan menjadi pembuat pedang handal. Benar-benar handal. Dia akan membalas Yakuza, Jellal dan semua yang membuatnya begini.

Dan sampai tiba waktu di mana Jellal kembali padanya—Erza mempercayai itu—dia akan mengunci hatinya. Dia akan mengunci emosinya, tidak menunjukkan emosi itu pada siapapun. Penting baginya untuk melakukan ini, karena dia masih percaya.

Erza merasakan ada yang masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Dia mendongak, mencoba melihat siapakah yang masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Erza mengerlingkan matanya ke pintu depan. Di pintu depan, terlihatlah figur yang sepertinya agak malu-malu dan terkesan baru untuk masuk ke gedung itu. Erza dapat menebak-nebak apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam situ. Lelaki atau perempuan? Mencari kedamaian atau keributan? Erza menghabiskan waktu untuk menganalisis sesuatu—dia terbiasa untuk itu. Terbiasa mengerjakan semuanya sendiri terbiasa menimbang-nimbang kapankah Jellal akan kembali. Pada akhirnya, alasannya untuk hidup kembali pada Jellal. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba membuang Jellal dari pikirannya. Dia melirik ke arah pintu lagi, memastika siapa yang datang.

Tiga perempuan. Dia mengenal satu di antara mereka—Cana Alberona, depertemen Fairy Oct, tapi tidak begitu aktif dalam pekerjaan meramalnya. Cana tidak begitu sering ke depertemen Fairy Productions, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar. Dan kini dia datang dengan orang lain. Erza kehabisan ide menebak siapa orang bersama dengan Cana. Bila salah satu staff Fairy Productions, rasanya tidak mungkin. Cana di kenal penyendiri dan mempunyai teman di luar Fairy Productions. Rasanya mustahil bahwa Cana tiba-tiba bersama orang-orang di Fairy Productions. Seperti mempercayai bahwa awan terbuat dari kapas—bukanlah kumpulan-kumpulan air yang menguap. _Mustahil. _Erza bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Siapa kedua orang lainnya? Tetapi tidak baik untuk kehilangan profesionalitas di saat seperti ini. Bisa di pastikan mereka adalah orang luar, Erza harus bersikap profesional.

"Selamat datang di Fairy Productions. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Erza dengan sopan. Dan kalau bisa di bilang, nada datar. Erza tidak benar-benar ingin menunjukkan sikap gulali. Dia selalu bersikap datar, dan baginya tidak ada guna untuk memalsukan perasaan. Dia tidak senang bertemu dengan mereka dan jadilah dia bersikap datar.

"Halo. Saya Levy McGarden dan teman saya Ruu. Kami ingin mendaftar sebagai Fairy Art," ucap Levy dengan nada antusias. Erza merasakan bahwa dia adalah tipe yang berisik dan ceria. Hidupnya normal, dan tidak di lilit oleh masalah seperti Erza. Erza merasakan gejolak keirian di dalam hatinya. Orang ini bukanlah tipe Erza. Sebisa mungkin dia akan menjauh dari perempuan ini. Tetapi akhirnya toh Erza mengangguk.

"Ya. Levy McGarden. Kesenian apa yang anda bisa lakukan?" Tanya Erza, membuka laci. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas, kertas _form _untuk di isi.

"Er… saya cukup bisa berurusan dengan graffiti atau sesuatu yang berusuan dengan dekorasi kata… begitulah," jawab Levy gugup. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia kemudian mencodongkan tubuhnya ke Erza. Jarak mereka kini sangat dekat. Levy pelan-pelan berbisik. "Gajeel di depertemen apa ya?" bisiknya. Erza diam-diam memutar matanya.

"Dia di Fairy Tail. Kau jadi ingin masuk ke Fairy Tail atau Art?" tanya Erza. Perempuan berambut merah itu sepertinya tahu apa maksud Levy ingin gabung di Fairy Productions. Dia menoleh pada Ruu.

"Ruu-chan, _gomen_, tapi bolehkan aku masuk ke Fairy Tail?" kata Levy dengan manis. Ruu tampak terkejut. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia tidak tahu alasan Levy ingin masuk Fairy Tail tiba-tiba. Itu sangat abstrak dan sangat susah di tebak. Tetapi toh dia akhirnya mengangguk. Dia memasang senyumnya yang paling bagus.

"Aa.. tentu saja boleh," ucapnya. "Lagipula kita bekerja di satu perusahaan, Fairy Productions," lanjutnya lagi. Erza menuliskan nama Levy di kolom Fairy Tail. Dia beralih pada Ruu yang diam saja dari tadi.

"Dan kau?" Tanya Erza. Matanya menatap mata cokelat Ruu yang begitu hangat. Tetapi ada kilat kesedihan di matanya. Tunggu dulu. Ini seperti _deja vu_. Matanya seperti mata Erza. Erza menyadari itu. Ruu... dia menyimpan sejuta rahasia walau dia terlihat ceria.

"Nama saya Ruu, dan er… saya bisa melukis," aku Ruu. Erza mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia benar-benar curiga pada Ruu. Kenapa dia tidak punya nama keluarga? Benar-benar, Ruu sepertinya menyimpan luka lama yang sulit di sembuhkan.

"'Ruu'? Tidakkah kau punya nama keluarga?" Balas Erza lagi. Ruu tampak bingung, lalu menggeleng. Ruu yang tinggal bersama Ur memang tidak mempunyai nama belakang. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu nama belakangnya? Ibunya tidak pernah memberinya nama belakang!

"Tidak… ibu angkatku tidak memberiku nama keluarga…," jawab Ruu, tersenyum getir pada Erza. Menurutnya ini agak memalukan, mengaku bahwa dia sebenarnya anak buangan—anak angkat. Tapi Ruu tidak memperdulikan _pride _yang orang-orang kelas atas terus banggakan. Dia adalah orang yang apa adanya.

"Siapa nama keluarga ibumu?" Erza berkata lagi. Menurutnya ini adalah sesuatu yang ia ingin pecahkan. Mungkin saja orang ini ada hubungannya dengan Jellal. _Sial_. Jellal lagi. Lagipula, Jellal punya nama belakang. Tetapi di Yakuza, tidak ada satupun yang memakai nama belakang. Ya. Mungkin saja perempuan ini ada hubungannya dengan dia. Hentikan Erza. Cukup. Tidak ada Jellal lagi di pikiranmu. Tidak lucu.

"Ibuku tidak punya nama keluarga juga. Aku tidak punya ayah angkat," jelas Ruu. Erza tidak habis pikir. Tetapi kemudian dia angkat bahu. Dia menghapus Jellal dari pikirannya untuk sementara, kemudian melanjutkan menuliskan nama Ruu di kolom Fairy Art. Dia sekilas berdehem.

"Kalian sudah terdaftar. Tapi kalian trial dahulu, apakah kalian memang cocok di Fairy Productions. Levy McGarden, kau akan membantu Gajeel Redfox di Fairy Tail. Gajeel akan menilamu apakah kau memang cocok. Tetapi nilai Gajeel tidak seluruhnya—kami juga akan menilai. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, pertimbangan Master Makarov juga penting." Erza berdehem, membaca form Levy yang tadi ia isi.

"—Ruu. Kau akan membantu Gray Fullbuster di Fairy Art. Sama seperti Levy McGarden, Gray juga akan menilaimu. Tetapi penilaian darinya tidak penuh. Kami juga akan menilai kalian berdua. Mengerti sampai di sini? Kalau begitu, kalian mempunyai pilihan untuk melewatkan satu hari di sini untuk trial yang menambah nilai atau pulang," lanjut Erza. Ruu dan Levy mengangguk.

"Kalian bisa mulai membantu. Trial ini akan berakhir waktu master Makarov mengatakan kalau trial ini berakhir!" Jelas Erza lagi. Ruu dan Levy menatap satu sama lain, kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan Erza. Keheningan. Mereka tidak siap untuk membantu orang-orang yang tadi Erza sebutkan, tetapi kalau mereka pulang mereka akan melewatkan nilai. Mungkin membantu Cana?

"Bagaimana kalau kita membantumu, Cana?" Saran Levy. Cana berhenti tiba-tiba. Dia mengacak rambut cokelat indahnya itu, sambil menatap Levy tajam. Jelas-jelas ia menentang saran Levy McGarden itu.

"Tolong hari ini jangan bantu aku dulu. Aku sedang malas bekerja. Kau bisa pergi ke dua orang yang lainnya. Aku tidak begitu mengetahui mereka, mereka bukan di depertemenku." Cana tertawa. Kemudian tawanya berubah menjadi tawa yang miris. Aneh memang. " Tapi aku kenal Erza Scarlet. Dia _luar biasa_. Tidak ada orang yang pernah melihatnya tersenyum, walau karyanya bagus sekali. Standar professional. Tunggu. Dia _professional_." Cana berjalan seiring dengan mereka berdua. Ruu mengangkat alis. Sehebat itukah?

"Benarkah dia sehebat itu? Tetapi dia terlihat sedih," komentar Ruu. Cana melebarkan iris matanya.

"Sedih? Kau gila Ruu! Itu dingin dan datar menurut seluruh Fairy Productions. Mereka takut pada Erza. Begitulah rumornya!" Seru Cana, terkejut dengan pendapat Ruu yang berbeda. Ruu tertawa kecil.

"Yah, itu menurutku. Kau kan tidak tahu dia! Jangan menilainya dari luar dulu." Tawa Ruu, dia mengibaskan tangannya. Dari belakang mereka, mereka dapat merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang datang.

"Oi, gadis." Panggil seseorang dengan suara agak berat. Mereka bertiga spontan menoleh. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan mata merah. Dia tampak seperti orang jahat, tapi anehnya Levy malah bersemu merah.

"Kau—Levy McGarden? Erza menghubungiku, katanya kau akan membantuku. Cepat, bocah!" Serunya kasar. Dia berkacak pinggang—ala bos. "Aku Gajeel Redfox."

"Ga-Gajeel? _Jeez_, aku punya nama. Berhenti memanggilku bocah!" Seru Levy, berjalan mendekati Gajeel. "_Ah, Gomen _Ru-chan, Cana-chan. Aku harus menolong dia. Sampai jumpa nanti!" Levy melambaikan tangannya. Cana dan Ruu memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tertawa. Entahlah apa yang membuat kedua sahabat itu tertawa.

"Itu yang namanya Gajeel? Apakah kamu yakin Levy tidak apa-apa?" Ruu nyengir cemas. Cana mengangguk. Yakin sekali, karena seluruh orang yang ada di Fairy Productions adalah orang yang baik.

"Bagi kami, semua orang yang ada di depertemen ini, mereka adalah _nakama_." Cana nyengir, dia menepuk Lucy di pundaknya.

"Ohh… tapi lucu ya! Aku akan segera bertemu dengan er… siapa? Gray?" Ruu menerawang. Dia membayangkan Gray adalah orang yang sama seperti Gajeel. Kasar. Tinggi. Sangar. "Iiih... serem ah!" Gerutunya tiba-tiba. Cana menoleh.

"Apa yang serem?" Tanyanya heran. Ruu tertawa malu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok!" Kilahnya. Malu karena dia mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Dia tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa ada yang menabraknya.

_Bruk_.

"Ah, maaf!" Seru seseorang yang menabrak Ruu. Ruu menatap pemuda itu. Berambut merah muda dengan senyuman lebar. Iris matanya melebar. Dia memakai topi dengan tulisan Natsu Dragneel. Natsu adalah orang yang sangat terkenal di Fairy Tail! Mungkin membantunya sehari akan membuatnya lebih akrab dengan orang-orang di Fairy Tail! Atau dia bisa tanya arah?

"Tunggu apakah anda Dragneel-san!? Aku—aku di tugaskan untuk membantu Gray Fullbuster-san! Bisakah anda tunjukkan arahnya?!" Seru Ruu. Natsu menyeringai senang. Dia merasakan bahwa Ruu adalah orang yang cukup unik.

"Ah! Kau yang namanya Ruuigi?" tanyanya dengan tampang _bego_. Natsu _jelek_. Ruu heran bagaimana dia bisa salah menyebutkan namanya. Adakah orang yang bernama Ruuigi di dunia Fairy Productions ini?

"Namaku Ruu!" Dia kesal. Dasar Natsu benar-benar _bego_.

"Ya, ya ya! Erza bilang padaku ada anak baru. Kalau begitu, kau harus segera bekerja! Kita akan ke depertemen Fairy Art, di mana kau akan bertemu dengan si jelek Ice itu. Oke, ayo ikuti aku_!_" Natsu mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Ruu, sampai dia meringis kesakitan. Tetapi dia khawatir dengan Cana yang tertinggal sendiri.

"Oke! Cana, kau bagaimana?" Tanya Ruu. Cana tersenyum, dia mengacungkan jempol.

"Sukses, Ruu! Aku akan balik ke depertemen Fairy Oct. Kau bersama dia saja. Oke? Nanti sore kita pulang sama-sama!" Seru Cana, kemudian lari entah kemana. Ruu tertawa. Dia mengangguk, kemudian menyesuaikan irama berjalannya dengan Natsu Dragneel.

"Ano Dragneel-san, di mana depertemen Fairy Tail? Kau bekerja di situ kan?"Ruu penasaran.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, Ruu! Panggil aku Natsu. Depertemen Fairy Tail tidak terlalu jauh dari Fairy Art. Tapi aku harus ke tempat _ice head _itu… untukmu," Ruu yang mendengarnya hanya menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Ice head? Siapa itu Ice Head? Kenapa Natsu memanggilnya dengan kata-kata Ice Head? Apakah itu Gray?

Mereka melewati lorong yang begitu bagus. Di dindingnya, ada lukisan-lukisan atau foto-foto keberhasilan para anggota Fairy Art. Ruu tersenyum melihat Erza yang memenangkan rekor pembuat pedang terbagus sepanjang tahun. Tapi dia mengernyit, di setiap foto keberhasilan Erza, perempuan itu tidak pernah tersenyum. Dia ingin bertanya ini kepada Natsu, tapi dia mengurungkannya. Dia tanyakan saja nanti. Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan. Di pintunya, ada tulisan FESTIVAL ARC.

"Ini adalah ruangan persiapan Festival art yang sebentar lagi di laksanakan, jelas Natsu. Natsu membuka pintu, menampilkan isi ruangan itu. Hanya ada seorang pemuda di situ. "Festival Arc itu menyenangkan lho! Kau harus ikut berpatisipasi. Pokoknya benar-benar bagus! Di jamin kau akan menyukainya,"

"Yo Gray! Aku kesini untuk mengambil buku tentang naga yang kata Gildarts kau simpan di sini!" Seru Natsu, melompat masuk. Dia terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan ruangan ini, sedangkan Ruu malu-malu berdiri dan menjulurkan lehernya. Dia memperhatikan ruangan itu yang begitu nyaman. Dia benar-benar seperti pernah masuk ke ruangan itu.

"_Flame head, _kau seenaknya saja masuk! Heh? Siapa itu di luar?" Gray menjulurkan lehernya. Natsu menyeringai lebar. Seperti yang biasa, ia selalu semangat di setiap kesempatan. Kadang dia gampang marah bila ada yang menghina Fairy Productions. Begitulah Natsu. Kadang-kadang memang dia terlalu emosional dengan sesuatu. Ruu takut untuk masuk. Tapi dia dengan berani segera membuka pintu yang tertutup sedikit.

"Oh itu Ruu—"

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan perempuan berambut pirang dan mata cokelat hangat. Iris mata Gray melebar. Dadanya bergetar, dan dia tidak bisa berpikir untuk beberapa detik. Beberapa ingatan berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Apa maksudnya ini? Air mata turun dari matanya tanpa sadar. Dia membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Lucy…," bisiknya, pelan sekali.

* * *

_Kemungkinan aku nggak bisa update minggu depan! Tapi aku juga nggak tahu. _

_BTW, REVIEW! Tapi kalau cuma mau nge-flame atau nyakitin hati author sih, **Don't have good words? Don't review then!**_

_Ja ne!_

_myst29_


	4. Chapter 4 : Tears

_Thank you for all the people that review-ed my previous chapter!_

_Ini chapter yang baru, silahkan membaca! Tapi ini dikit banget, maaf ya~_

_Oke deh, review abis itu ya?_

_Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima!_

* * *

"Lucy…," bisik Gray, menatap Ruu yang tersenyum malu-malu. Ruu tampak memiringkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil, tidak mengerti kenapa Gray memanggilnya dengan tambahan 'cy'*

Gray mengabaikan reaksi Ruu yang bingung. Dia terus saja berbicara. "Lucy… kau… kau masih hidup? Aku… aku… menunggumu…," ucap Gray tidak terkendali. Ruu semakin takut dan tidak mengerti. Natsu menatap Gray. Sepertinya Natsu juga bingung dengan sikap Gray yang tidak menentu itu. Dia menelan ludah.

Ruu memberanikan diri untuk menjawab Gray. "Ma-maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti. Nama saya Ruu." Ruu menyela, menatap mata _onyx _Gray. Iris mata Gray melebar. Dia mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya tampak frustasi. Frustasi, marah, sedih dan terluka. Entah kenapa semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Gray? Dia begitu aneh kali ini.

"Lucy… kau lupa padaku?" Tanya Gray, tampak terluka. Dia mengucapkan kata demi kata dengan kesungguhan yang entah kenapa tulus. Ruu masih bingung. Dia tidak mungkin mengenal orang ini kan? Atau mungkin saja—mungkin.

Gadis itu keras kepala. Lagi pula dia belum ingat tentang masa laluunya kan? Berarti dia tidak ingat siapa orang ini! "Tetapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang anda katakan—" ucap Ruu. Keheningan menyelinap. Gray tampak sangat terluka. Dia seperti siap meledak kapan saja.

"Keluar," suara Gray terdengar gemetar. Air matanya masih keluar dari matanya. Ruu ketakutan, sedangkan Natsu tampak melawan. Sepertinya lelaki yang terlihat dingin itu benar-benar serius. Natsu sampai heran dibuatnya. Kenapa kini Gray begitu serius?

"Oi _hentai-yarou_ kau—" Natsu marah. Tetapi Ruu memegang lengan Natsu dan berlari pergi. Sedangkan Gray jatuh berlutut. Air matanya jatuh tidak terhenti. Tidak lama kemudian, Mirajane masuk. Mira kaget melihat Gray jatuh sambil menangis. Perempuan berambut silver itu sangat panik mendapati Gray jatuh.

Perempuanitu memekik kaget. "Gray! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mirajane kaget. Dia berlutut, menepuk pundak Gray. "Gray! Apa yang terjadi?" Mirajane panik. Gray menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Bibir Gray terbuka. Dia seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi sangat sulit diucapkan. "Lucy," ucapnya. "Dia…" Gray pingsan. Mirajane lalu membawa Gray ke kamarnya.

Dia membaringkan Gray di ranjangnya, ketika dia melihat sebuah figura di meja Gray. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dan seorang lelaki berambut hitam berumur 5 tahun. Mereka tersenyum, tampak sangat bahagia. Mirajane menyentuh foto itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuat Gray tersenyum... hanya gadis itu. Satu-satunya.

"Lucy," panggil Mirajane ke udara kosong. "Kau kenapa pergi? Kami sangat merindukanmu. Tadi Gray pingsan. Dia menyebutkan namamu sebelum dia pingsan," cerita Mirajane. Matanya berair. "Kau sudah seperti adikku. Lisanna, kau, dan Elfman. Kalian semua adalah adikku. Aku sangat merindukanmu, _imotou_," bisik Mirajane, mengelus foto perempuan berambut pirang dan beriris mata cokelat. Mirajane mengusap air matanya. Dia sangat merindukan Lucy… Tapi kemana dia sekarang?

**XXX**

"_Watashi wa Ru-desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~_" ucap Ruu memperkenalkan dirinya pada seluruh Fairy Art. Orang-orang di Fairy Art kagum akan Ruu yang begitu cantik. Baru kali ini ada seorang yang begitu cantik selain Erza memasuki depertemen Fairy Art. Banyak perempuan yang berbisik-bisik. Entahlah, mereka sepertinya iri. Tapi Ruu tidak mempersalahkan itu. Selama ini dia sopan terhadap siapapun. Sepertinya semua orang di sini baik. Kecuali.. sikap aneh orang bernama Gray Fullbuster waktu itu. Ada apa ya?

Seorang lelaki tiba-tiba berseru, "Yoroshiku Ruu-channn!" Seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk Ruu seenaknya. Ruu langsung membanting orang itu membuat orang itu mengeluh kesakitan. Iris mata Ruu melebar ketika melihat orang itu tampak benar-benar kesakitan. Tentu saja perempuan itu merasa bersalah.

Ruu tersenyum meminta maaf. "Ah, su-summimasen! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ruu, mengulurkan tangannya pada lelaki berambut cokelat-pirang.

Lelaki itu nyengir. "Perkenalkan, saya Hibiki Lates," ucap orang itu, memberi Ruu sekuntum bunga. Ruu yang di beri bunga, mengangguk dan tersenyum pada lelaki yang bernama Hibiki.

Gadis yang diajak berkenalan mengangguk."Saya Ruu, senang bertemu dengan anda," balas Ruu sopan. Hibiki menepuk pundak Ruu.

"Karena kau sudah selesai membantu Natsu, bagaimana kalau kau ku antar pulang, Ruu-chan?" Tawar Hibiki. Ruu memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengangkat bahu. Dia sepertinya tidak bermasalah dengan itu.

"Ya, boleh saja!" Jawab Ruu antusias. Hibiki kemudian mengantar Ruu sampai ke sebuah rumah besar—milik Lyon, tentu saja. Bedanya, Ur juga tinggal di situ. Begitupula Ruu.

Rumah itu sangat besar. Mungkin seperti gaya raja Inggris jaman dahulu. Bahkan Hibiki berdecak kagum ketika melihat rumah itu. Dia mengatakan pada Ruu bahwa dia sepertinya pernah melihat rumah ini di mana.. tapi dia tidak begitu ingat. Dia kemudian masuk ke perkarangannya.

Seseorang membuka pintu. "Ruu-chi, kau sudah pulang!" Seru Lyon, membuka pintu dan membeku ketika melihat Hibiki yang mencium tangan Ruu. Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak suka.

"Sedang apa kau dengan adikku!" Geram Lyon dengan kemarahan maksimum. Dia berniat menonjok Hibiki ketika Ruu menghalanginya. Lyon heran kenapa adiknya melarangnya.

"_Nii-chan! _Dia hanya _teman _yang mengantarku untuk—yah, untuk kembali ke rumah. _Nii-chan nggak _usah begitu, _deh._" Ruu memutar bola matanya. Hibiki melihat Lyon.

"Kau… _Lyon Vastia?_" Hibiki tampak terkejut melihat Lyon yang kini memeluk Ruu. "Kau pacar si Vastia ini, Ruu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?" Sepertinya ada nada aneh terselip di kata-katanya.

"Pacar? Hahaha, tidak! Lyon ini kakakku," jelas Ruu, merangkul kakaknya. "Terima kasih Hibiki-senpai karena mengantarku pulang. Lyon nii-chan, ayo masuk," ajak Ruu, dan pintu rumah besar itu menutup. Hibiki mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Menarik…" Hibiki tersenyum. Dia kemudian meninggalkan kakak-beradik tidak sedarah itu.

Lyon kesal sekali karena dia pulang dengan Hibiki. Dia mengomel-ngomel. "Ruu, kukira kau sudah lebih dewasa untuk memperhatikan bergaul dengan siapa—tapi kau bergaul dengan cowok seenaknya! Apaan itu!?" Lyon marah.

Ruu kelihatan tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa kali kak. Hibiki itu baik kok—"

"Nii-chan tidak suka!" Seru Lyon memotong. Dia kemudian membuka kulkas untuk mengambil apa saja yang ada di dalam kulkas. Matanya menangkap _orange juice. _Kemudian dengan cekatan dia mengambil jus itu lalu menuangkannya ke gelas. Setelah gelas itu penuh, dia meminumnya. "Pokoknya—" Lyon meneguk jusnya. "Nii-chan tidak setuju. Nii-chan yang akan mengantarmu Ruu-chi. Ngerti?" Lyon mendelik.

Ruu tersenyum manis. "Oke," angguknya begitu patuh. Pipi Lyon memerah melihat senyuman manis Ruu.

"O—ke. Aku ke kamar dulu," kata Lyon. Dia menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Lyon bersender di pintu kamarnya. _Ada apa denganku?_

**XXX**

Gray mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa dia berkata itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ruu itu Lucy? Kalau benar Ruu itu Lucy, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya? Bagaimana caranya agar Ruu mengingatnya?

"Masuk," ucap Gray ketika dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ternyata Natsu.

"Gray, kenapa kau menyuruh kita keluar saat Ruu ada?" Natsu mengerutkan dahinya. Gray menggeram. Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. Apakah dia akan bilang pada Natsu?

Gray menjawab, "Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Atau setidaknya dia mirip dengan cinta pertamaku," jelas Gray. Dia kemudian menunjuk sketsa yang ada di dindingnya. Natsu sadar. Dia melebarkan iris matanya. Itu… _Ruu… _mirip sekali…

Dengan senyuman getir Gray mengangguk. "Yah. Mirip kan? Itulah kenapa aku kaget dia tidak mengingatku. Sayangnya, aku hanya tahu bahwa Lucy sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan—" kemudian dia mengerling ke arah pintu, "Tapi kenapa dia masih di sini?"

Natsu tidak bisa menjawab. Dia bungkam saja. Padahal hatinya sudah berdebar-debar karena Ruu… mampukah ia melawan sahabatnya ini? Tanpa berkata banyak, Natsu kemudian pergi. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Gray menatap saja punggung sahabatnya.

"Mungkin… aku harus mengajaknya ke rumahku…" Gray bertopang dagu. Kemudian dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya karena frustasi.

* * *

*cy: Orang Jepang melafalkan Lu dengan Ruu.

_Bagaimana? Fail? Akhirnya aku berhasil meng-update. Maaf kalau dikit... aku memang pemalas._

_Review ya! Kalau banyak aku buat chapt depan lebih banyak! :P_


	5. Chapter 5 : Izinkan Aku

_Hi minna-san!_

_Aku yang molor dan suka update sesuka hati akhirnya menyelesaikan chapter yang words nya lebih banyak dari pada kemarin XD _

**_Valenscarletheartfilia707: _**_Maaf banget! Aku memang suka telat begini... plot untuk beberapa chapter kedepan udah aku pikirin sih... hehe. Hehe.. *ketawa nggak jelas*_

**_Fara-chan:_**_ Hehe... aku nggak bisa update kilat.. maklum, orang lelet emang kayak gini. Haha.. tetep review ya? Tolong? #hehe ketawa ngakak jelek_

**_mako-chan_**_: Yes, I'm updating now! Silahkan menikmati karyaku yang sama sekali nggak berguna ini dalam CHAPTER BARU! Hehe, ketawa ngenes. Apaan sih #timpuk author_

**_Guest:_**_ Makasih! Makanya tetep baca, tetep review yaaaa.. *Serius, please review ne? I'm begging you guys~_

_Maaf minna-san, aku bener-bener nggak konsisten updatenya. Sekali update, words-nya dikit banget... aku mohon maaf! Semoga bisa dimaklumi ya? Oke, lanjut deh._

**_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_**

**_Tetesan Air Mata's plot © Aria Braide_**

**_Well, enjoy? [Don't like don't read]_**

* * *

Ruu tersenyum manis. Dia memandang dirinya di cermin. Dia akan terus mengikuti Gray Fullbuster hari ini. Membayangkannya—entah kenapa—membuat hati Ruu sakit. Sepertinya dia ingat sesuatu dengan Gray, tapi apa? Ruu menelan ludah. Dia sangat gugup. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Gray memang terlihat seram kemarin, tapi Natsu bilang bahwa Gray sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Dia membuka lemarinya untuk mencari baju yang cocok untuk hari ini. Dia harus tampil maksimal! Gadis itu membatin pada dirinya sendiri. Ruu lalu memilih tiga baju, lalu menaruhnya di atas kasurnya. Yang satu adalah terusan dengan pita, yang satu kaus dengan _jeans_, lalu yang satu terusan berwarna hijau.

_Apa yang harus kupakai agar aku bisa tampil cantik ya? _Tanya Ruu dalam hati. Dia mengangguk-angguk.

Tunggu dulu.

_Eh?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Izinkan Aku_**

**_~Tetesan Air mata~_**

**_by Aria Braide_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

**_/_**

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Jelek. Tidak boleh. Kenapa dia jadi seperti ingin mengencani Gray? Dia dan Gray kan hanya atasan dan bawahan. _Atasan dan bawahan? _Apa-apaan itu? Benar-benar. Ruu menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan lagi. Paling tidak sekarang dia jadi lebih bersemangat kerja. Atau nanti malah dia yang akan dimarahi dan dikeluarkan dari kerja?

Tidak, tentu tidak. Tidak ada yang akan terjadi. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ruu tersenyum manis. Kemudian dia keluar dari kamarnya. Dia ingin mencuci mukanya. Jadi sebaiknya dia ke kamar mandi. Ketika dia membuka knop kamar mandi itu, dia melihat Lyon yang hanya dibalut handuk! Iris matanya membesar dan dia diliputi kemaluan yang luar biasa.

"Ap-Ap…" Ruu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Mulutnya seperti disumbat. Wajahnya pun memanas. Dia merasakan getar di dadanya. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Lyon yang melihat Ruu kaget.

Dia berucap, "Ruu-chi? Apa yang kau lakukan di-di…" dia kemudian melihat ke bawah. Dia tidak memakai apa-apa kecuali handuk yang membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya. Wajahnya juga memerah, seperti wajah Ruu. Lyon ingin sekali langsung menghilang dari bumi ini. Dia tidak bisa menahan malu. Dia benar-benar malu.

"A-Aku…" Ruu kemudian dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Lyon tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi.

_Bodoh… kenapa aku jadi begini? _Batinnya kesal. Kenapa aku begini terhadap adikku sendiri? Payah! Lyon berteriak dalam hati.

Sedangkan Ruu, dia berjalan dengan banyak pikiran. Dia masih membayangkan tentang Gray. Dia mengingatnya… Mengingat Gray. Tapi di mana ia pernah bertemu dengan Gray? Kenapa dia membuatnya sangat sulit? Ruu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ini.

Keluarganya, keluarga Ur memang tidak miskin tapi tidak begitu juga kaya. Mereka hidup pas-pasan, terima kasih karena Lyon. Lyon mempunyai mobil sendiri yang dipinjami oleh ketua café Lamia Scale itu.

Ruu menghela napas. "Aku memang bodoh," ucap Ruu.

"Ruu-chi? Sudah selesai?" Lyon keluar dari kamarnya. Dia telah berpakaian rapih. Ruu yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu saja _nii-chan. _Aku jelas-jelas sudah rapi. Oke, mari kita bekerja!" Seru Ruu, dia meninju udara dengan tanan kanannya. Lyon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Ruu itu.

Mereka naik ke mobil Lyon yang mereknya memang tidak terlalu terkenal. Dengan senang Ruu masuk ke dalamnya dan duduk. Dia menutup matanya. Entah kenapa baru pagi-pagi saja dia sudah sangat capek. Memang aneh.

Dia menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat bangunan tempatnya bekerja. Fairy Art. Tiba-tiba, senyum tersungging di bibrinya. Dia akan segera bekerja. Rasanya dia sangat bahagia, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa bahagianya ini.

"Ruu-chi, _nii-chan _tinggal dulu, ok? Kerja yang benar, biar dapat uang," Lyon mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ruu tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya.

"_Dah _Kakak! Kakak juga kerja yang benar!" Tawanya. Lyon tertawa lalu mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari lahan Fairy Productions.

Pelan-pelan, gadis itu berjalan menuju Fairy Productions. Dia melihat Erza yang menjaga di pintu depan. Dia sepertinya sedang sibuk. Dengan senyum, dia menyapa Erza walaupun perempuan itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kehadiran perempuan ini.

"Ruu-san, Fullbuster-san bilang kau disuruh menunggu di ruang kerjanya," ucap Erza pelan. Ruu mengangguk.

"Terima kasih untuk informasinya!" Serunya semangat. Dia bersenandung sambil menelusuri lorong-lorong di Fairy Productions. Dia mengagumi perusahaan besar ini. Matanya kemudian menangkap ruangan milik Gray Fullbuster. Dengan perlahan, dia mengetuk pintunya lalu masuk.

Iris matanya membesar ketika dia melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Gambar seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dan bermata cokelat hangat terpasang di mana-mana. Gadis itu sangat familiar bagi Ruu. Mirip dengan—_dia sendiri. _

Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa gambar dirinya sendiri ada di mana-mana? Dia kemudian teringat kembali saat Gray memanggilnya '_Lucy'. _Apakah ada hubungannya dengan orang bernama Lucy? Ruu benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia menggigit bibirnya sambil mendekati salah satu lukisan.

_"Main dengan Lucy, ya?"_

_Lelaki berambut hitam itu menggeleng secepat kilat. "Nggak. Aku nggak mau. Nanti kalau aku main denganmu, nggak ada cowok yang mau main sama aku lagi." Tolak lelaki itu dengan tegas._

_"Yah… tapi, Lucy-chan kan kesepian," perempuan berambut pirang itu menekuk alisnya. Air matanya hampir saja tumpah._

_Bocah yang bersamanya itu mengerjapkan matanya pasrah. "Baik. Asalkan Lucy mau jadi model lukisanku ya?"_

_Tiba-tiba, ada seorang perempuan yang memanggil. "Lucy, ayo makan. Mama sudah siapin makanan," ucap perempuan itu. Suaranya persis sama dengan perempuan bernama Lucy tadi. _

_Apa itu? _Ruu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian yang berkilas di otaknya. Tadi ada yang mengucapkan kata _Lucy. _Apakah dia kenal orang bernama Lucy? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa dia begitu _clueless _mengenai masa lalunya?

"Di sini kau rupanya," ucap seseorang dari ambang pintu. Ruu langsung menoleh, mendapati pemuda beriris mata biru itu menatapnya tajam.

Dia bergumam, "Maaf, Erza-san tadi bilang—"

"Ya ya ya. Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang kau ikut aku," ucap Gray, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

Ruu mengerutkan alisnya. "Kita mau ke mana?" Tanyanya bingung. Dia mengikuti Gray keluar dari kamar kerja pemuda itu. Gray tidak menjawab. Dia sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya dan sibuk membalas pesan singkat yang dikirim entah-oleh-siapa.

Akhirnya jelas juga ke mana tujuan Gray membawa Ruu. Tempat parkir. Sebuah mobil bermerek _maserati _terparkir indah. Mata Ruu menari-nari melihat mobil itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat mobil yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Masuk," perintah Gray pada Ruu. Ruu merengut. Dia kesal karena Gray memperlakukannya seperti pesuruh. Padahal baru kemarin dia bersikap sok-lemah-lembut padanya. Tidak terima, Ruu menggerutu dalam hati.

Dia masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Matanya tidak bisa diam. Dia melihat ke sana-ke mari, mengagumi mobil yang bisa menghabiskan beberapa juta Yen. Bagaikan mimpi dia bisa naik mobil keren seperti punya Gray.

Gray masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri. Dia tampak serius sekali. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan mobilnya dan menjalankannya. Ruu makin senang. Sedangkan Gray—tersirat kesedihan di wajahnya.

Mobil Gray terus melaju sampai berhenti di rumah bertingkat dua yang sangat indah. Memang rumah itu dipagar. Tapi pagarnya saja sudah begitu elegan. Seperti terbuat dari perak atau emas. Atau tanaman yang seperti membalut pagar itu. Benar-benar rumah yang indah. Gray memajukan mobilnya sampai mobil itu memasuki gerbang yang ternyata otomatis.

Di dalamnya lebih indah lagi. Ada air mancur di tengah-tengah taman. Taman di dalam rumah itu begitu indah. Begitu hijau. Ruu bisa melihat lebih dari 100 tanaman yang ditanam di taman itu. Benar-benar, Ruu tidak pernah memimpikan masuk ke rumah yang begitu indah itu. Dia mengangguk-angguk bahagia. Gray akhirnya berhenti dan turun. Ruu hanya mengikuti Gray dan turun dari mobilnya.

"A-Ano, Gray-san?" Ruu mengangkat alis ketika Gray diam saja. Tidak membantunya atau apa.

"Masuk," perintahnya lagi. Ruu mendengus sebal. Dia kemudian masuk ke dalam kediaman Fullbuster itu. Seorang _maid _tiba-tiba menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Gray-sama. Caprico-sama tela—eh!?" Maid berambut biru terang itu kaget ketika dia melihat Ruu. Gray terbatuk di belakang Ruu.

"Juvia, pergi. Aku ingin Caprico yang menyambutku. Dia kepala pelayan, bukan?" Gray tampak marah pada _maid _itu. Juvia mengangguk meminta maaf, kemudian menyingkir dari hadapan mereka.

Ruu menatap kepergian _maid _yang dipanggil Juvia oleh Gray. Pelayan itu terlihat kesal dengan kedatangan Ruu, atau hanya perasaan Ruu saja?

Orang yang dipanggil Caprico mendatangi mereka. "Gray-sama," dia menunduk hormat. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Ruu. "Dan—" Iris matanya membesar. Dia menghentikan ucapannya. Seperti ada yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Lalu dengan profesionalisme_nya_, dia melanjutkan. "Dan tamu Gray-sama," ucapnya menyelesaikan kalimat yang belum selesai tadi.

"Selamat datang. Selamat datang. Silahkan, Gray-sama. Cokelat panas atau _Lemon tea_?" Tawar Caprico. "Tuan belum sarapan tadi pagi. Saya sudah memasak _Full English breakfast. _Ingin sarapan sekarang?"

"_2 Full English Breakfast. And two cups of tea," _pesan Gray dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar. Ruu menatap Gray dengan bingung.

"Apa—"

Caprico mengangguk patuh, lalu dia berjalan cepat entah-ke mana. Gray lalu berjalan seenaknya saja, menuju ruang makan yang sangat luas. Mejanya terbuat dari kaca. Ada lampu gantung berwarna kuning redup di atasnya. Begitu mewah.

Gray mengangkat alis. "Well _seat down," _dia memutar matanya.

Ruu menghela napas, lalu menarik salah satu kursi. Kemudian dia duduk dengan canggung. Pelayan berambut biru itu muncul lagi.

"Gray-sama, apakah mau _servis _yang Juvia lakukan seperti biasanya?" Juvia bertanya malu-malu. Pipinya berwarna merah terang. Gray menggeleng.

"Pergi, Juvia. Aku sedang stress!" Dia hampir saja berteriak pada pelayannya yang satu itu. Ruu menyimpulkan bahwa pelayannya yang satu itu sangat… entahlah. Kata yang bisa dideskripsikan untuk pelayan Gray yang satu itu. _Annoying? _

Caprico datang lagi dengan dua nampan di tangannya. "Ini dia, Gray-sama." Dia menaruh kedua piring di meja dengan teh yang juga disediakan.

"_Thanks_," gumam Gray pelan. Caprico menunduk dan pergi dari hadapan Gray dan Ruu. Ruu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran.

"Makan," suruh Gray lagi.

Ruu cemberut. Lagi-lagi nada perintah. Dia tidak suka. Tapi ingat, jangan membantah. Ruu lalu menyendokkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya. _Enak_, dia membantin itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai makan, Gray kemudian berjalan ke arah ruangan kerjanya di rumah. Ruu mengikutinya, berjalan di belakang Gray. Dia kaget ketika masuk ke ruangan kerjanya, ada lukisan besar sekali, hampir memenuhi dinding. Bocah yang mirip sekali dengan Gray… dan bocah yang mirip dengan _dirinya._

"Peraturan pertama!"

Seruan Gray benar-benar mengejutkan Ruu. Ruu menatap Gray dengan iris mata terbelalak. Gray tidak menghiraukannya.

"Kalau kau mau bekerja denganku, aku ingin—_kau_—" Gray menyipitkan matanya pada Ruu. "Memanggilku Gray. Tidak ada embel-embel."

Ruu mengangguk. Dia rasanya cukup bisa menerima peraturan yang pertama. Gray tampak frustasi. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa yang membuatnya frustasi. Gray lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantongnya. Dia terlihat sangat serius. Lebih serius dari pada peraturan pertama yang dia ajukan. "Baik Gray," jawabnya.

"Peraturan kedua!"

Ruu berdebar-debar untuk menunggu peraturan yang kedua. Maksudnya, pasti berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya kan? Kalau tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaanya, lalu kenapa Gray menyuruhnya mematuhi peraturan itu? Kan tidak masuk akal! Ruu hanya bisa berpikir-pikir pada diri sendiri. Kira-kira apa yang akan pemuda tampan itu bilang?

"Jangan dekat-dekat Natsu,"

"EH!? Ap—" Ruu kaget. Kenapa Gray melarangnya untuk dekat-dekat Natsu? Padahal Natsu itu sangat baik padanya. Maksudnya, dia lebih baik dari pada Gray sendiri! Gray suka ngatur, beda dengan Natsu yang menerimanya apa adanya. Ruu tampak tidak setuju dengan hal ini. Dia sepertinya ingin protes, tapi Gray melarangnya.

"Jangan memotongku," Gray mendelik pada Ruu. Nyali Ruu ciut. DIa mengangguk dengan patuh. Gadis itu memainkan kuku jarinya karena gugup.

"Peraturan ketiga,"

Gray menatap Ruu dengan pandangan sedih lagi. Lalu dia menghela napas sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin ia utarakan pada perempuan yang ada di depan ini.

"Izinkan aku—" dia berlutut. "Memanggilmu Lucy,"

* * *

_Another cliff hanger?_

_Aku nggak peduli. Please. Baca doang nggak membangkitkan semangatku. Review ya?_

_Oh ya, don't like don't read. Aku sudah memperingatkan lho~ Kalau nggak suka, ya nggak usah baca. Pasti tahu dong artinya?_

_Yah, akhirnya multi-chapterku berkembang juga. Tetesan Air Mata itu aku bikin dengan setulus hatiku *ceileeeh*_

_BTW, yang uddah merasa bisa menebak alur cerita ini, jangan sombong dulu. Chapter depan ada sesuatu yang tidak terduga, lho!_

_Jadi? Tetep baca dan review!_

_Jaa,_

_Aria Braide._


	6. Chapter 6 : Dua

**Himiki-chan: **Jawabannya di chapter ini~ :P

**Alice Sharron: **Aku kurang konsentrasi Jerza untuk fanfic ini ^^" Haha... maaf ya :P *ketawa gaje nggak jelas*

**natpereira: **Maksudnya suka Lucy? Hibiki kan emang playboy. Dia nggak suka Lucy. Terus nggak ada bukti Natsu suka Lucy kan? Memang chapter ini *spoiler* Ada yang pikir ini Nalu. But nonono Gaylu forever.

**mako-chan**: Hehe, Mako-chan, kenalan yuk? Punya facebook nggak? Saling add yuk :P

**Novi Eucliffe: **Thank you, tapi aku nggak bisa update kilat.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima yang punya Fairy Tail

DOn't like don't read don't even review.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dua**

Ruu tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Permintaan Gray yang terakhir benar-benar tidak dia sangka. Ruu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Hatinya berdetak cepat.

"Memanggil…ku Lucy?" Ruu tampak kaget. Dia memainkan bajunya dengan gugup.

Gray mengangguk "Aku… _memohon," _bisik Gray. Dia terlihat putus asa.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Gray masih memejamkan matanya, berharap bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. Sedangkan Ruu berpikir.

Tanpa berpikir dia menjawab, "Ya,"

Gray mendongak. "Kau bersedia?" Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Kau benar-benar bersedia?" Ada secerah harapan. Gray terlihat senang.

Ruu tersenyum tulus. "Tentu saja, _Gray-san." _

Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Baik, sebelum itu, Lucy, mari kita ke ruang kerjaku,"

Ruu—yang sekarang bernama Lucy—mengikuti Gray dari belakang. Mereka sampai di ruangan yang kata Gray adalah 'ruangan kerjanya.' Dengan gugup, Gray Fullbuster membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Kesan pertama Lucy ketika melihat ruang kerja Gray adalah … Ruang kerja itu bagus. Manis dan tertata rapi. Tapi bukan ruang kerja yang butuh perhatian Lucy. Melainkan…

Benar sekali. Di sekeliling ruangan itu, tertempel gambar seorang perempuan yang mirip sekali dengan Lucy. Lucy membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi dia bungkam. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Kenapa tenggorokannya seperti tersangkut?

"Gray … ini …" Lucy menelan ludah. Gray kemudian menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lucy bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dia kemudian mendorong dada Gray dengan kedua tangannya.

"MAAF!" Serunya sambil berlari keluar. Gray yang melihatnya hanya bisa terpaku, meihat kepergian seorang Lucy keluar dari kamarnya.

**/**

Seorang detektif yang sepertinya terlihat pintar itu memasuki kamar Gray di rumahnya. Gray yang sedang berpikir itu terkejut akan kedatangan detektif itu, tetapi dia langsung menyiapkan diri dan menemui detektif itu.

"Selamat datang. Maaf berantakan," ucap Gray tanpa menyesal sama sekali. Dia menarik bangku dan duduk. Tangannya ia lipat.

Detektif itu, Detektif Yajima berdehem. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu kau." Dia mengangguk-angguk seperti orang tua. Tunggu. Memang dia sudah tua. Usianya saja sudah melebihi 50 tahun. Bukankah itu sudah memasuki usia yang boleh dianggap 'tua?'

Gray kemudian menginterupsi, "Sudah. Kau kusewa bukan untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna. Sekarang ceritakan padaku tentang perempuan berambut pirang itu!" Gray tampak memaksa detektif yang sudah tua itu. Tangannya menunjuk Detektif Yajima.

Detektif Yajima mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian menggebrak meja dengan gaya yang sangat lambat. "Bocah Fullbuster. Walaupun aku telah kau sewa, tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya padaku! Aku lebih tua darimu. Pengetahuanku juga luas sekali. Tidak selebar sendok teh seperti dirimu! Kalau kau tetap bersikap seperti itu, aku akan mentransfer uangnya kembali padamu dan kau silahkan mencari detektif lain untuk menyelidiki perempuan itu!" Detektif Yajima terlihat marah sekali karena sikap Gray yang kurang ajar.

Pria muda itu menahan kepergian Detektif Yajima. "Jangan, Yajima-san. Aku membutuhkan anda. Maaf kelancangan saya," Gray menunduk dengan hormat. Dia merasa bersalah karena bertingkah laku tidak baik pada Detektif Yajima.

Detektif Yajima menyipitkan matanya—kesampingkan fakta bahwa matanya sendiri sudah sipit—kemudian duduk kembali. "Baik. Hasil penelitianku akan Ruu. Dia dibesarkan oleh Ur dan Lyon Vastia sebagai kakaknya—"

"APA!?" Gray melebarkan iris matanya karena kaget begitu mendengar kata Ur dan Lyon. Yajima lagi-lagi mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ada apa?" Dia bertanya. Suaranya berwibawa sekali. Gray menelan ludah. Dia berdiri karena kekagetannya. Lyon Vastia dan Ur … nama-nama yang tidak asing bagi bocah Fullbuster itu.

Gray yang tadi sempat berdiri menghempaskan dirinya di kursi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Ruu dibesarkan oleh Ur…

Ur …

Ibunya …

_"Gray-chan! Ayo, jangan malas-malas!" Teriak Ur dengan tegas kepada Gray yang masih kecil._

_Gray merengut, memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Nggak mau! Okaa-san sana saja! Gray bisa urus diri sendiri!" Seru Gray sambil menepuk dadanya._

_"Gray, kau nakal _amat, _sih? Kalau begini sih, Okaa-san juga lebih memllihku sebagai anak!"_

PLAK!

_Ur menampar Lyon dengan keras. Dia terlihat marah dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. "Jangan berpikir begitu! Kalian berdua adalah anakku, mengerti!?"_

_Lyon terkesima. Dia mengangguk patuh. "Ya, mengerti…"_

_Gray menggeleng. "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Jeritnya lalu lari keluar rumah. _

_Sambil berjalan, Gray kecil sesenggukan. "Kenapa kita harus hidup dalam kemiskinan … padahal … padahal aku benci! Benci semua ini!"_

_Seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang terlihat dewasa membelai Gray dengan pelan. Gray kaget melihat perempuan tiba-tiba di depannya._

_"Kamu siapa?"_

_"Mau apa kamu!" Gray menunjuk perempuan itu dengan tidak sopan._

_"Namaku Layla," perempuan itu tersenyum. Gray bisa melihat kasih sayang seorang ibu. "Kalau kamu tersesat, kau bisa ikut aku ke rumahku. Kau juga nanti akan mendapatkan teman," ucapnya lagi. Gray kaget._

_"_Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Lucy Heartfilia desu! Yoroshikune onegaishimasu! Anata wa dare? O namae wa?"

"Mendokusai ne. Ore wa Gray."

_Gray membalasnya dengan singkat. Lucy kecil tertawa-tawa, lalu memeluk Gray seenaknya._

"Tuan Fullbuster?" Yajima melambaikan tangannya di depan Gray. Gray kaget, kembali ke masa sekarang. Dia bisa merasakan pipinya merona merah. Kemudian dia terbatuk.

"Hn. Ya, lanjutkan."

"Dia terjatuh dari kecelakaan pesawat terbang dengan _orangtuanya._" Detektif Yajima melanjutkan. Detektif kondang itu terlihat menikmati ketika membaca hasil _pencarian _informasi yang dilakukannya.

Gray tiba-tiba menggebrak meja lagi. "Tidak salah lagi! Dia itu Lucy Heartfilia yang aku kenal!" dengusnya gusar.

Yajima mendelik pada Fullbuster muda itu. "DENGARKAN SAYA SAMPAI SELESAI!" Yajima menaikkan oktaf suaranya, membuat Gray bungkam dengan cepat.

"Orangtuanya diperkirakan bernama Layla dan Jude."

"Tidak salah lagi!"

"—DAN LAYLA SERTA JUDE TELAH BERCERAI—" Yajima menaikkan lagi nada suaranya.

Gray kaget. "Apa? Kukira ayah Lucy telah meninggal! Maksudku, sebelum kecelakaan pesawat terbang?"

Detektif Yajima memutar matanya. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil waktu melakukan itu. Rasanya dia mau memukul lelaki di depannya ini karena bersikap tidak sopan terhadapnya. Tapi dia mengelus dadanya sendiri, beranggapan bahwa dia tetap kliennya. "Layla-sama tidak mengakui Jude sebagai suaminya lagi. Mereka mendapatkan dua anak. Satu bernama Lucy, dan satu bernama Michelle. Mereka … anak kembar."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu seperti disambar petir. Michelle!? Anak kembar!? Dia tidak pernah tahu itu!

"Jude ada di belahan kota lain. Swiss lebih tepatnya. Saat itu Jude datang ke rumah Layla dengan secara rahasia. Untuk berlibur bersama di Swiss. Jude membujuk Layla dengan segala cara. Lucy kecil tidak tahu siapa itu Jude dan Michelle. Akhirnya mereka diperkenalkan, dan mereka naik pesawat mau ke Swiss. Tapi pesawat itu jatuh—"

Gray menunggu kelanjutannya dengan tegang.

"Orangtua dan salah satu kembar sudah meninggal. Ruu selamat dan dia salah satu dari kembar."

JLEGARR!

Jadi… Ruu itu belum tentu Lucy? Bisa saja orang yang tidak Gray kenal, yaitu Michelle itu? Bagaimana bisa? Gray terlihat panik sekali. Dia menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya bercucuran keringat. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Lucy mempunyai saudara kembar identik.

"Itu saja. Bayarannya 500 000 yen, tolong ditransfer. Kau sudah membayar uang muka. Saya permisi," Yajima menunduk dan dia perlahan keluar dari kamar Gray. Gray yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

**/**

Pemuda itu dengan stress datang ke kantornya di Fairy Art. Erza yang lagi-lagi jaga di depan menatap Gray dengan pandangan bingung.

"Selamat pagi, Fullbuster. Master bertanya kenapa anda terlihat begitu pucat beberapa hari belakangan ini," ucap Erza datar.

Gray menyipitkan matanya pada Erza. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Scarlet. Aku akan bicara pada Master nanti. Terima kasih sudah menanyakannya."

"Itu bukan sikap berterima kasih," Erza berkata dengan datar lagi.

Lelaki itu mendelik pada Erza. Tapi perempuan itu sudah kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Gray akhirnya berjalan menuju kantornya. Tiba-tiba dia berpapasan dengan Natsu Dragneel.

"Yo! Kenapa kau?" Natsu mengangkat alis melihat Gray yang raut wajahnya pucat.

"Berisik kau Natsu. Aku sedang sibuk."

Natsu nyengir. "Banyak pekerjaan, ya? Tapi kau terlihat stress sekali. Ayo kita makan di kedai ramen. Ya?"

Gray berteriak tanpa ia sadari. "BERISIK! AKU—" Gray menyadari kilat terkejutan di mata Natsu. Gray menggumamkan kata maaf secepat mungkin. "Maaf," ucapnya. "Tapi aku memang sedang banyak pikiran. Tolong jangan ganggu aku."

Natsu berbisik, "Tentang… pekerjaan?"

Gray menggeleng.

"Oh ya, Ruu mana?"

Dari belakang Natsu, Lucy muncul sambil tersenyum.

"Gray-san~" katanya sambil melambai dengan gembira. Gray menghela napas berat begitu melihat Lucy.

"Ah Ruu!" Natsu melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pundak Lucy. Lucy mengernyit, lalu menjauhi Natsu. Natsu yang bingung diperlakukan begitu bertanya. Tapi Lucy menjawab dengan dingin.

"Tolong jangan dekati aku lagi, Natsu-san," katanya lalu menunduk hormat. Natsu kaget diperlakukan begitu. Masalahnya, Ruu itu temannya! Kenapa Ruu bisa melakukan itu padanya?

Natsu menggeram. "Kenapa Ruu? Padahal aku temanmu …"

Gray memicingkan matanya. Berharap-harap cemas, semoga Ruu menyangkal bahwa Natsu itu temannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin berteman dengan anda," ucap Lucy dingin. Gray tersenyum puas dalam hatinya. Entahlah, mengetahui fakta bahwa Lucy tidak berteman dengan Natsu membuatnya bisa menghembuskan napas dengan lega.

Pemuda itu mengajak Lucy masuk ruang kerjanya.

"Ayo masuk," ucap Gray. Lucy kemudian mengangguk lalu memasuki kamar kerja Gray. Kamar kerja Gray sangatlah rapi. Lucy bisa melihat kanvas ada di mana-mana.

Gray kemudian melipat tangannya. "Aku akan mulai melukis. Yang mau kulukis adalah—kau."

Lucy terkejut. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"A-Akuuuu?"

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir pemuda itu. "Ya. Kau. Lucy."

Perempuan itu terlihat gugup, kemudian menggaruk rambutnya. "Ke-Kenapa aku Gray-san?"

Tidak dijawab oleh lelaki itu. Dia malah menyiapkan kanvas. Lucy yang merasa diabaikan berinisiatif membantu Gray. Dia membantu Gray menyiapkan kanvas ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Gray.

.

.

.

Tangan Gray hangat.

Kesampingkan fakta bahwa Gray itu adalah orang yang sangat dingin terhadap siapapuun. Tangan Gray hangat. Mungkin bila dibuat hiperbola, sehangat gunung sahara.

Wajah Lucy langsung saja memerah. Dia kemudian mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Gray, ketika wajah Gray sudah berjarak lima senti dari wajahnya. Lucy menelan ludah gugup. Gray semakin dekat. Dia tersenyum bagaikan para lelaki di model majalah Socrer, majalah top yang sedang nge_tren. _

_BADUMP!_

_BADUMP!_

Lucy bisa merasakan wajahnya sudah seperti tomat. Dia menutup matanya untuk mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk—walaupun tidak mungkin terburuk, karena Gray Fullbuster ketampanannya sudah tersohor—dengan wajah yang sangat imut.

Dia merasakan deru napas Gray di wajahnya. Begitu menenangkan. Sesuatu yang rasanya begitu nyaman ia rasakan. Wanita manapun mungkin mau saja bertukar tempat dengan Lucy untuk saat ini.

Bibir Gray sudah mulai mendekat. Lucy benar-benar gugup sekarang. Jantung Lucy rasanya tidak bisa dikendalikan.

_Cup._

Kecupan singgah di hidung Lucy.

Perempuan itu membuka matanya dengan _shock _yang tidak bisa terkendalikan. Dia benar-benar heran sekaligus malu.

Di depannya, ada pemandangan Gray Fullbuster tertawa lepas. Tawanya begitu menentramkan hati.

Lucy yang merasa dipermainkan mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian berteriak dengan wajah bak tomat rebus.

"GRAYYYYYY!" Teriaknya memanggil nama pemuda itu tanpa embel-embel. Gray yang masih tertawa memegangi perutnya dengan tawa yang lagi-lagi berderai.

"_Go-Gomen," _ucap Gray di sela-sela tawanya. "Habis, kau begitu lucu sih, Lucy! Aku hahaha… baiklah, ayo lanjut!" Gray masih memegangi perutnya lalu duduk sambil menghadap kanvas.

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian duduk di depan Gray. Gray kemudian menghentikan tawanya lalu perlahan-lahan membuat sketsa wajah Lucy yang sedang kesal itu di kanvasnya.

Tapi Gray sadar.

Dia belum tahu apakah Lucy di depannya ini benar Lucy yang bersamanya dulu atau bukan. Lucy yang mempunyai banyak kenangan dengan dirinya. Kemudian Gray mengusap rambutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

_Sudahlah. Jangan memikirkan itu. _Gray membatin.

Gray sibuk melukis Lucy dengan serius. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa waktu berlalu sangat cepat.

Ketika istirahat makan siang, Lucy tersenyum sambil menunduk pada Gray.

"Gray-san, anda ingin makan siang?" Tanya Lucy dengan ceria. Sepertinya _mood_ perempuan itu sudah kembali normal.

Gray mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja. Kau membawa sesuatu untukku?"

Lucy memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Buu… Gray-san kau terlalu berharap!" Kemudian dia tertawa. "Tapi iya sih. Aku membawaimu bento. Ayo makan!" Seru Lucy dengan senyuman yang membuat hati lelaki meleleh.

Perempuan itu kemudian membuka bento yang ia bawa. Isinya adalah berbagai makanan khas Jepang. Seperti onigiri dengan umeboshi di dalamnya (yang sangat Lucy sukai) dan berbagai _dessert. _Lucy beranggapan bahwa sedikit sentuhan darat akan membuat perut segar.

Gray dengan pelan memakan onigiri itu. Dia membatin, _Lucy menyukai umeboshi? Dulu Lucy tidak menyukai umeboshi… di membencinya … sebenarnya apakah benar Lucy itu Lucy yang dulu bersamaku? _

"Nah, Gray-san, kenapa kau bertampang masam?" Lucy mengerutkan keningnya sambil melipat tangannya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Lucy terkejut. "Gray saja," tambahnya lalu memakan onigiri itu pelan-pelan lagi.

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian dia mengangguk. "Haha, _sou da yo ne~_ Gray membenci _umeboshi?_" Lucy bertanya ingin tahu. Dia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Lelaki itu kemudian melayangkan pandangan menerawang. " … Aku menyukai _umeboshi."_

Iris mata Lucy membulat sempurna.

"_Ehh? Hounto ni?" _Tanya Lucy ingin tahu. Jarang sekali orang menyukai _umeboshi, _padahal _umeboshi _itu sehat!

Gray mengangguk dalam kegundahannya. "Tapi … ada seseorang yang dekat denganku tidak menyukainya."

"Oh…" Lucy hanya bisa meresponnya begitu. Dia bisa merasakan hatinya seperti dipatahkan. Kemudian dia berdiri dengan perasaan tidak enak. "Aku akan keluar dulu."

Dengan mendapat persetujuan Gray, Lucy kemudian beranjak dari kursi yang sedari tadi di dudukinya. Dia membuka pintu dan pergi. Baru beberapa langkah, dia kaget ketika seseorang menyergapnya. Dia mendongak untuk melihat.

Natsu.

* * *

**Fyuuh.. chapter terpanjang. Padhaal aku lagi suntuk banget di rumah :P**

**Oke deh, aku punya banget collab dan multichapt ngutang -_- **

**Review ya :)**


	7. Chapter 7 : Iblis

_Hai Minna! Akhirnya author ini balik juga untuk menyuguhkan pembaca dengan _chapter _terpanjang sepanjang sejarah ini(?) Oke, ngomongnya mulai ngawur. Saatnya balas... re... re... review! *hatchuuuu*_

**_Novi Eucliffe:_**_ Iya itu emang salah, aku nggak sempet ngecek karena kasihan readers yang udah nunggu gitu... Maaf, banget biasa haha, aneh!_

**_bjtatihowo:_**_ Aduh, Erza-san (pakai panggilan di fanpage aja ya? Nama anda mouthful.. hehe...) Kok baru review sekarang tho? Harusnya udah dari kemarin kan! *ceilleeeh untung-untung direview* /digeplak Oke deh, review lagi ya :D *gigi cemerlang* _

**_ai2 lucky : _**_Maaf kalau ai-san kurang mengerti ya XD Memang aku kalau bikin cerita tuh rumit banget (?) sampe pembacanya nggak ngerti apa yang kubicarain -_-'' oke deh, no comment lagi ._. Makasih banget udah direview dan difavorite *peyuk-peyuk* Rasanya jadi terharu *ngusep air mata* Maaf saya lebay -_-'_

**_Secret:_** _Beneran keturunan Jepang nih? Wah, hebat banget dong! Aku juga nggak nge-reveal, ah~ Secret juga, dong? Hehee.. :D_

**_mako-chan:_**_ Zaman sekarang masih ada ya orang yan gapunya facebook? *pundung* Mako-chan, makasih banget udah review. Michelle kubuat kembarannya Lucy, biar seru aja XD Ehehe~ *ketawa gaje* Makasih banget Mako-chan udah dukung saya. Saya terharu lagi :'( *mengusap air mata yan glaig-lagi turun XD* gajee_

**_Alice Sharron:_**_ Alice-san! *peyuk* makasih banget udah ngge-fav beberapa fict-ku. Aku jadi seneng banget nih :) Teehee~_

**_guest:_**_ Masih, ini dia chapter selanjutnya~_

**_guest:_**_ Tentang update kilat, aku belum tentu bisa~ Biasa, anak pemalas. Kadang tuh aku nulisnya pas males saja XD Yang penting review saja, review dan aku bahkan update semakiiiiin cepat~_

_**Fairy Tail **bukan milik saya~ milik bang Hiro Mashima. *sigh* Kalau milik saya, saya nggak akan buat sama dengan karya sebelumnya dan buat pemberi harapan palsu -_- - gara-gara kesel gaada screen time Graylu and Nali  
_

_Saya pindah side? Bleehh~ Biarin!_

_Enjoy Reading? _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Iblis**

Lucy tidak bisa mempercayai matanya ketika melihat seorang Natsu Dragneel menerjangnya begitu saja. Dia bisa melihat bahwa Natsu mengurungnya di antara dinding dan tubuhnya sendiri. Pelan-pelan Lucy mencoba mendorong Natsu. Jemarinya menyentuh dada bidangnya dengan pelan, tapi lama kelamaan mengeras.

"Dragneel-san." Lucy menyipitkan matanya dengan bahaya. Lalu dengan cepat, dia mengangkat kakinya yang terlipat sehingga lututnya mengenai perut lelaki itu.

Natsu tidak menyangka Lucy menyukai bela diri. Bukan menyukai sebenarnya. Bisa bela diri dengan baik sekali. Dia mengambil dua langkah ke belakang, sehingga Lucy bebas bergerak. Perempuan itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku lagi, Dragneel-san," desis Lucy dengan bahaya. Entah kenapa, kebencian yang membuncah langsung menjalar di dadanya. Dia sekarang mengerti kenapa dia tidak boleh dekat-dekat Natsu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja dia selalu dijaga ketat oleh Lyon. Dia diberi pelajaran bahwa hati-hati terhadap lelaki, sehingga dia jadi tidak menyukai bocah Dragneel itu. Perempuan itu menjauh dari pemuda berambut merah muda itu. Lucy kaget. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia bisa melawan Natsu. Rasanya ini sulit dicerna.

Lucy melihat Erza Scarlet sedang membeli _bento _di kantin Fairy Productions itu. Semakin dilihat, Lucy menyadari bahwa Erza sangatlah cantik. Tapi tersirat kesedihan di matanya. Setiap Lucy melihatnya, selalu begitu dan selalu begitu. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Dia mengeluarkan _okonomiyaki _tambahan. Meskipun dia sudah agak kenyang, rasanya belum lengkap bila Lucy tidak menyelidiki lebih tentang Erza Scarlet. Ada yang aneh tentang perempuan itu. Lucy tidak mengetahui apa, tapi dia mempunyai perasaan seperti itu. Rasanya, dia mengetahui perempuan itu dari seseorang... dan kini Lucy akan mengetesnya.

Dihampirinya perempuan berambut _scarlet _tersebut. Erza yang merasa seseorang mendekatinya mengangkat alisnya ketika Lucy merapat padanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Erza tidak suka. Erza benar-benar tidak suka Lucy seenaknya saja menyapanya. _Benci. _Itulah fakta yang Erza bisa ungkapkan. Dia mengeryit sedikit dengan tidak suka. DIa sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya, seperti jijik pada kehadiran Lucy. Dia ingin sendiri.

"Err… halo!" Lucy mengangkat tangannya untuk melambai pada perempuan berambut merah tersebut. Erza mendongak dan mengerjapkan matanya. Dia hanya menatap gadis beriris mata cokelat tersebut. Sebenarnya, Erza Scarlet tidak berminat sama sekali pada Lucy itu. Dia bahkan tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi di dunia ini. Dia hanya berusaha untuk hidup. Itu saja yang diinginkannya saat ini. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Dia tidak punya gairah hidup. Yang ingin ia temui—keinginan seumur hidupnya—Jellal.

Lucy mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Eh… kalau melihat Erza, aku jadi mengingat… seseorang."

Erza tersentak. Siapakah itu? Hatinya berdebar keras sekali. Dia ingat seseorang. Jellal Fernandes. Pemuda berambut biru. Air matanya hampir saja turun. Tapi kemudian dia pura-pura tidak memperhatikan, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Lucy memperhatikannya, dan kini dia bertekad bulat untuk menceritakan tentang seseorang yang sempat singgah di kehidupannya.

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk, lalu dia tampak menggaruk dagunya dengan jari lentiknya. "Kalau tidak salah… namanya… Jellal, kan?"

Perempuan itu berdiri. Rambut _Scarlet-_nya menutupi wajah cantiknya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar marah—entahlah. Lucy tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Melihat reaksi Erza, Lucy menyeringai dalam hati. Dia melanjutkan, "Sudah begitu, dia itu baik sekali lho. Jellal Fernandes…" Lucy tersenyum manis. Dia ingin sekali melihat reaksi Erza. Apa yang akan perempuan tanpa ekspresi itu katakana ya? Terlebih lagi, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Lucy penasaran. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Dia…"

"Dia kakakku."

**Iblis**

Gray selesai melukis pemandangan. Dia heran karena Lucy terlalu lama untuk sekedar pergi keluar. Lelaki itu berdiri lalu melangkahkan kaki untuk ke kantin. Dia kaget ketika melihat Lucy sedang _bertarung _dengan Erza. Lebih tepatnya menatap mata satu sama lain dengan ganas.

"Dari mana kau tahu Jellal?" Desis Erza. "Di mana dia?" Imbuhnya. Lucy mengangkat alis.

"Hm… aku hanya pernah bertemu dia sebagai adiknya. _Nii-chan _tidak pernah mengizinkanku bertemu dengannya lagi." Lucy menerawang. Dari pandangan matanya, terlihat jelas bahwa dia mengenal Jellal begitu dalam.

Erza mengepalkan tangannya. "Bagai-Bagaimana—" dia tergagap. Lucy mengangkat bahu.

Gray yang memperhatikannya menunduk. Bayangan Lucy yang ia kenal langsung berkelebat di dalam otaknya.

"_Gray~" Lucy kecil melambaikan tangannya. Rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai. Gray yang sedang melukis mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak ada senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya ketika menatap ke arah perempuan bersurai pirang itu. _

"_Nani?" Dia menjawab dengan singkat._

_Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia berkacak pinggang. "Gray kok jawabnya dikit banget?" Sepertinya perempuan itu kesal karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli padanya. _

"_Kau ingin aku menjawab seperti apa?" Gray bertanya lagi. Lucy tersenyum, lalu memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua dari padanya itu. Dia sepertinya terlalu dimanjakan oleh orangtuanya. _

"_Tidak tahu~ Teehee~" Lucy tertawa-tawa. Dia mengangkat bahu._

_Kenapa tiba-tiba mengingat kejadian itu? _Batin Gray pahit. Caranya mengangkat bahu benar-benar mirip dengan Lucy yang ia kenal. Mungkinkah...? Mungkinkah perkiraannya kali ini benar? Gray bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Baginya, kejadian itu bukan apa-apa. Sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, kenapa dia jadi ingat saat-saat itu?

Kenapa Lucy yang ini... serasa menjauh dari _Lucy _yang ia kenal?

"Di mana dia?" Erza mendesis. Dia benar-benar di luar kontrol. Orang-orang melihat ke arah Erza seakan Erza yang ini adalah tiruan dari Erza yang mereka kenal. Lucy tersenyum saja. Dia tidak menjawab. Erza benar-benar kasar sekarang. Dia hampir saja memukul Lucy kalau Gray tidak menyelamatkannya dengan gaya _bridal style. _

Erza benar-benar marah pada Gray yang saat itu mendapat cakaran di pipinya karena perempuan berambut merah itu sempat mencakarnya. Perempuan itu menyipitkan matanya dengan ganas pada Gray.

"Brengsek! Jangan _pernah _kau ikut campur urusanku!"

"_Bitch_! Jangan pernah kau menyentuh Lucy dengan tangan kotormu!"

Scarlet Erza heran. Dia menekuk alisnya sedemikian rupa sehingga wajah cantiknya tidak begitu kelihatan waktu dia melakukan seperti itu. Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka juga heran. Tiba-tiba keheningan tercipta.

"_Lu…cy?"_

"Kau panggil Ruu-chan apa, Gray?"

"_Cy? _Kau menambahkan Cy?"

Orang-orang ramai membicarakannya. Gray yang telah mengucapkannya mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Erza mendesis lagi. Gray lalu menghalangi tubuh Lucy dengan tubuhmya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Gray. Dia lalu menggandeng tangan Lucy untuk kembali ke kantornya. Seluruh manusia di sana menatap Gray dan Lucy yang pergi.

**Mata**

"Kau ini mau ngapain sih? Kenapa bilang begitu pada Erza? Kau tahu dia sangat sensitif pada topik tentang entah-siapa-yang-kalian-bicarakan!" Gray sepertinya marah besar ketika mereka sampai di ruangan kerja Gray.

Lucy memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan kesal. "Terus? Ada masalah, Gray? Itu bukan urusanmu." Perempuan itu sepertinya tidak peduli akan Gray yang sudah sangat kesal akan sikap Lucy yang senaknya itu. Beda dengan Lucy yang dia kenal. Lucy yang manis tapi berisik.

"Urusanku? Tentu saja urusanku. Kau milikku."

Perempuan berambut pirang itu berhenti melakukan kegiatannya yang membereskan meja kerja Gray. Dia berbalik dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Milikmu?" Dia maju selangkah. Lucy sepertinya tidak terima Gray menyatakannya secara gamblang—bahwa Lucy milik Gray Fullbuster. Tidak. Lucy tidak terima itu. Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa. Demi Tuhan, dia bukan barang! Beraninya Fullbuster itu menyatakan itu? Lucy tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Milikmu, katamu?" Dia sepertinya kesal.

Gray mundur lagi. Dia tidak berani menatap iris mata cokelat Lucy yang sudah tinggal segaris. Sempurna.

"Sejak kapan—aku tidak tahu sejak kapan—kau menganggapku milikmu, hah?!" Seru Lucy marah besar. "Kau juga seenaknya saja memanggilku Lucy, padahal namaku Ruu—"

Pemuda itu kini berani angkat bicara. "Kan itu namamu semenjak kau kehilangan ingatan!"

Lucy berhenti berteriak. Iris matanya melebar. Dari mana Gray tahu bahwa dia kehilangan ingatan? Rasa kecurigaannya bertambah. Gray ini… dia sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa dia sangat ingin tahu tentang dirinya? Memperlakukan dia seenaknya, seolah dia ini… seolah dia ini barang hanya miliknya seorang. Apa-apaan? Lucy tidak terima itu! Dan Lucy tidak akan pernah menerimanya! Catat itu!

"Kau… tahu aku kehilangan ingatan? Tunggu, aku pernah bilang padamu, tidak?"

Gray tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap lantai dengan gugup. Sikap yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan Gray Fullbuster.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kantor itu diketuk. Gray mempersilahkan entah-siapa yang berada di baliknya untuk masuk. Seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut putih manis dan pita menghiasi poninya tersenyum sambil masuk. Iris mata birunya bersinar terang. Bibirnya berwarna merah merona dan dia terlihat anggun. Singkatnya, dia _cantik. _

Perempuan itu memakai pakaian berwarna merah tua selutut. Di ujung pakaian itu ada renda berwarna merah muda manis ditambah _frill-frill _cantik yang menghiasi. Di dadanya, tersemat pita cantik berwarna merah muda seperti gulali. Terlihat halus seperti kapas.

Lucy tidak bisa menahannya, dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Iris matanya membesar. Dia kaget. Perempuan itu cantik sekali. Dia seperti pernah melihatnya entah di mana—dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Bulu matanya lentik dan hitam. Pandangan matanya tajam, terfokus pada Lucy. Lucy jadi tidak enak sendiri. Dia menggerakkan lengannya dengan gugup.

"Erm—Ano…" Lucy berucap, "Ada apa ya?"

Gadis itu tersadar. Pandangan mata tajamnya langsung berubah lembut. Dia tersenyum memaklumi, seakan ini adalah reaksi siapa saja yang sewaras dirinya. Tangannya yang memegang papan kecil berwarna putih susu ia turunkan.

"Maafkan saya. Saya perkenalkan diri. Mirajane Strauss," ujar perempuan yang ternyata bernama Mirajane. Dia menyunggingkan senyum halusnya. "Baiklah… apa ya? Kau hanya mirip dengan seseorang."

"Se-Seseorang?" Lucy tergagap. Tangannya yang tadi terkepal melemas. Sekarang, dia tidak berani menatap pemuda bersurai hitam yang tidak jauh darinya.

Mirajane terkikik kecil. Kikikannya itu aneh, seperti kikik sedih. "Ya… dia orang yang sangat disayangi banyak orang."

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang berbicara, sampai Gray Fullbuster membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi, Mira, ada apa kau ke sini?"

Gadis itu teringat kembali tujuannya datang ke kantor Gray. Dia tertawa kecil menertawakan kealpaannya, lalu mengangkat papan putih susunya.

"Jadwal diganti. Untuk festival, kau akan berkoloborasi dengan _entertainment _lain." Mirajane memberitahu Gray.

Gray mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa? Kenapa diganti? Lagipula perusahaan Entertainment itu payah. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang seni."

Mirajane berdehem. "Entahlah, Master yang memberitahuku. Kau akan berkoloborasi dengan Sting dan Yukino dari Sabertooth Entertainment."

"APA?!" Gray berteriak histeris. Benar-benar bukan _image _Gray Fullbuster. Lucy yang mendengarnya menutup telinganya sekuat tenaga.

Gadis itu melebarkan iris matanya. "Be-Benarkah? Sting yang terkenal itu?"

Mirajane tertawa kecil. "Benar, kautahu ya? Sting memang terkenal. Dia berencana untuk mencari pengalaman di dunia seni. _Ara, _sepertinya ada yang _fangirling _setelah ini." Mirajane lagi-lagi mengeluarkan tawa merdunya.

Lucy mengedipkan matanya. "Tentu saja, Mirajane-san! Aaah~ Tidak terbayangkan rasanya!"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Mira," tambah Mirajane sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja," Lucy menjawab secara instan karena suasana hatinya yang sangat senang kini.

Mirajane bertanya, "Namamu… siapa?"

Lucy terhenyak. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Dia tidak sadar kepalanya telah berputar untuk melihat pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter di sampingnya. Gray sedang menghadap kea rah lain dengan tangan kanannya menelusuri rambut hitamnya.

"Ruu," jawab Lucy mantap. "Tapi—" kepalanya mengedikkan kepada Gray yang tidak merespon. "Tuan Gray yang terhormat memanggilku Lucy. Entah kenapa dia memanggilku begitu."

Mirajane menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang, menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Tapi, bukankah itu bagus? Nama Lucy kan cantik," ucap Mirajane, tertahan sesuatu di tenggorokannya.

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya. "Hee.. kalau dipikir-pikir Mira-san benar juga! Lucy itu nama yang bagus," Lucy menarik ujung bibirnya. "Tapi.. tetap saja! Namaku itu Ruu!"

"Tidak mengubah pemikiran, eh?" Mirajane menganguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan lucu. "Oke deh. Sting dan Yukino sebentar lagi sampai. Kalian akan mengerjakan proyek di ruangan _Fantasy. _Lucy, maukah kau menyiapkan persiapannya? Kita kan tidak mau, Sting dan Yukino menilai kita kurang persiapan?" Mirajane nyengir dengan jahil. Wajah Lucy merona merah saking semangatnya. Dia lalu segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menuju ruangan itu.

Dia mengangguk. "Oke! Aku segera ke sana ya, Mira-san! Terima kasih telah mengabarkan hal ini padaku, Mira-san! Kau telah membuat hatiku senang~ Seperti lagu terkenal itu, lho, _Baby, you light up my world like nobody else!" _Lucy bersenandung, perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan kedua insan yang beada di satu ruangan itu.

Mirajane mengepalkan tangannya dan iris mata biru cemerlangnya melayangkan pandangan tajam pada pemuda yang menghadap jendela. Dia sepertinya marah dan kesal, tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Gray," ucap Mirajane tegas. "Dari mana kaulihat dia? Bagaimana bisa—"

"Aku tidak tahu, oke!?" Bentak Gray kesal.

Mirajane kembali mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Kuku-kuku jarinya memutih perlahan. "Dia mirip sekali dengan _dia…_" bisik Mirajane. "Dan apa maksudmu memanggilnya dengan Lucy? Kita semua tahu _dia _telah—"

"_Dammit, _Mira! Jangan memperparah kondisinya, _woman!_" Gray terlihat tidak sadar membentak perempuan secantik Mirajane.

Mirajane melebarkan iris matanya dan melompat. Dia menyerang Gray secara tiba-tiba, membuat Gray tersungkur dengan Mira di atasnya, seperti siap mencekiknya kapan saja. Di matanya tersirat sesuatu yang sangat jahat dan kejam.

"Dari. Mana. Kau. Tahu. Dia. Jawab. Aku." Mirajane menekan setiap katanya dengan kebencian yang amat sangat.

Gray terlihat ngeri. "Aku tidak tahu! Erza yang mengirimnya padaku. Aku menyuruh detektif untuk menginvestigasinya, tapi ternyata hasilnya… aku tidak tahu! Ampuni aku, demi Tuhan Mira! _Jangan bunuh aku…_" Gray terlihat ketakutan.

Mirajane menyipitkan matanya. "Kautahu bahwa Layla-sama sangat dekat denganku. Dia bahkan menyewaku untuk melakukan beberapa tugas, memastikan bahwa tuan putri terhomat aman. Kau berniat memonopolinya, hah, Gray? Janjiku pada Layla-sama itu janji mati. Aku akan melindunginya dengan seumur hidupku. Dengan nyawaku. Bahkan darimu, bocah sialan yang selalu dekat dengan Lucy-sama!" Desis Mirajane.

Gray merasakan giginya bergesekan. "Ampuni nyawaku, Mira… aku tidak berniat memonopolinya, aku mencintainya…"

"Mencintai?" Mira menekan setiap katanya. "_What a bullshit! _Kau hanya terobsesi! Nona Lucy telah terancam nyawanya oleh saudara kembar gilanya yang berniat membunuhnya! Waktu itu aku diracuni—dia berangkat menemui si sialan Michelle! Kita tidak tahu apakah dia Michelle yang menyamar atau apa! Kau gila, hah?! Kalau benar itu Lucy yang kita kenal, itu bagus. Kita harus memastikannya. Aku bisa membantu Lucy-sama untuk memulihkan pikirannya. Tapi kalau itu Michelle—habislah aku! Dan juga kau! Fairy Productions!"

Pemuda itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia lemas. Mirajane menahannya di sekitar lehernya, sehingga dia tidak bisa berontak. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa lagi berbicara lebih dari ini. Hatinya terenyuh. Dia memang tidak mengerti kata-kata yang diutarakan _diva _cantik berambut putih itu. Setahunya Mirajane hanya kakak yang tidak pernah dimiliki Lucy. Michelle? Membunuh? Gray pusing dibuatnya!

"_What on earth are you talking about, you stupid ass?"_

Mirajane menekan leher Gray dengan tangannya. "Kau berani sekali, mengejekku begitu?"

"Maafkan saya!"

"Aku bodoh. Aku membocorkan segala hal yang tidak perlu kauketahui. Lebih baik begini saja. Kita harus bekerja sama untuk mengungkapkan identitas perempuan itu. Apakah kau setuju?"

Gray mengangguk lemah. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyutujui hal yang diajukan Mirajane.

"Di mana berkas hasil laporan detektif yang kausewa?"

"Itu," Gray menunjukkan letaknya dengan kepalanya. Mirajane menoleh. Meja yang dilapisi kaca dengan laci tersusun rapi. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah iblis khas milik Mirajane. Perempuan itu beranjak dari tubuh Gray dan menarik laci meja satu persatu. Matanya menangkap amplop cokelat dengan tulisan rapi.

_Dokumen Penyelidikkan Detektif Yajima._

Tangan rampingnya langsung menyambar amplop itu dengan cepat. Bibir merahnya tersenyum lagi. Dia kemudian pergi dari kantor Gray. Sebelum menutup pintu, dia menoleh.

"Rahasiakan… jati diriku sebenarnya yang baru kauketahui beberapa waktu sebelum ini, Gray." Dia lalu menutup pintu itu dengan cukup keras.

Gray bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dia memijat kepalanya dengan ekspresi tidak terbayangkan. Dia mengenal Mirajane yang seperti psikopat itu beberapa waktu sebelum ini. Mengerikan. Setahunya Mirajane itu seperti kakak bagi Lucy. Dia memang dekat dengan Layla. Jadi Mirajane tahu. Mirajane tahu tentang keberadaan saudara kembar Lucy. Kenapa dia tetap bungkam? Apakah dia seperti—termasuk badan intelijen Magnolia atau seperti itu? Tapi… apa yang disembunyikan perempuan itu? Apa yang dimaksud dengan Michelle ingin membunuh Lucy? Apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau dia tahu tentang Lucy?

Aneh.

Mirajane itu… _baik _atau _jahat?_

Mencurigakan.

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

_Banyak banyak bertanyaan tentang chapter kali ini kaaaann? Pertama tentang hubungan Jellal-Lucy. Aaaawww hehe~ apa ya hubungannya? Selain itu masa lalu Erza belum terungkap kan? Teehee, ini author update lama tapi bikin ceritanya rumit banget. DAASSAAAAARRR~_

_Ini sebenarnya sehari sebelumnya udah selesai ditulis, tapi kebetulan ada Naruto di Global TV (ada yang nonton nggak)? Jadi updatenya baru hari ini. HAHAH._

_Selain itu, ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang Mirajane? Apa hubungan Mirajane dengan Lucy? Adakah yang bertanya-tanya? Adakah? Adakah? *bikin kesel ni author!*_

_Ini juga misteri.._

_Selain itu, ada masalah Natsu. Dia akan mengganggu hubungan mereka XD!_

_Aku abis sakit nih :'( Doain ya.. aku takut banget ._.v Semoga sakit ini nggak terlalu ngerepotin ya -_- Doain aku cepet sembuh ya, minna-san? _

_Amiiiiiiiin._

_Terakhir, review! Review! Pokoknya review! Aku gamau tau! *ngancem*_

_Sekali lagi, semoga aku cepet sembuh :D Amiin._

_Thank you!_


	8. Chapter 8 : Ibu

_**Bertemu lagi dengan si author gaje di chapter terbaru! Chapter delapan yang isinya nggak jelas, kumohon enjoy!**_

* * *

**Yura Natsuki: **_Yuraa-san! (sksd nih author -,-') Kenapa engkau tidak review tiap chapternya aja biar reviewku bertambah /jleb Kok pada penasaran hubungan Jellal ama Lucy ya O_O Kukira pembaca bakal lebih penasaran tentang hubungan Mirajane dengan Lucy. Well *chuckles* Nggak papa deh~ Yura-san review lagi ya chapter depan? /Ngarep /gubrak Makasih udah harapin aku cepet sembuh :3 /cups /gaje_

**Novi Eucliffe: **_Bukannya di manga juga Mirajane kayak gitu dulu? Mirajane jadi yandere /gubrak /langsungnyontohYuno /gubrak dua kali Oke, chapter ini mungkin nggak akan memuaskan pembaca habis isinya interaksi antara Lyon dan Lucy /spoiler Tapi chapter depan pasti lebih asyik! :D_

**bjatihowo**: _Ya ampun, Erza-san (saya nggak tahu nama asli anda /lol) Nama pen name-nya susah sekali sih dieja? /gubrak Request saya dong, yang Graylu di page? Erza-san sendiri juga yang bikin yah B) - banyak maunya nih anak_

**mako-chan:** _Makoo-chaaan! Senangnya sahabatku ada di sini! /cuaps Mako-chan emangnya umur berapa O_O Saya sudah cukup umur lho~ Tunggu, kalau Mako-chan belum 13+, kenapa baca rate T :O - banyak tanya nih orang hahaa. Makasih udah didoain Mako-chan, aiih, baik deh :3_

**guest:** _Review lagi ya! /plak Makasih atas complimetnya :D Ajak yang lain buat rreviiw dong /eh BTW guest, kenapa nggak bikin account aja? Kan gampang, aku jadi lebih bisa berkomunikasi dengan reviewer-ku yang setia /apaan dah/ *senyum* Yang penting guest senang, kan? Hahaha, jangan lupa review lagi! /iya ngerti, udah dibilangin lebih dari sepuluh kali dasar gatau diri author gaje sok kenal sok dekat/_

**Salma-chan 1:** _Makasih Salma-chan mau review! /cuaps cuaps/ Nanti ol fb kan? Chat lagi ya!_

**Salma-chan 2:** _Salma-chan! Emang sih, buat BI doang. Tadinya mau dbuat apa lagi? Gaje kan jarang gitu lho!_

_Oke, aku memang sakit kemarin /curhat/ Tapi sampe sekarang pun belum sembuh -_-' Sakitnya alergi gitu lho, gatel di kakiku -_-_

_Kenapa aku jadi curhat di sini?_

_Oh ya, aku mau tanya nih pada para readers, lebih pengen tahu soal misteri Jellal and Lucy, atau Mirajane and Lucy? Aku personal lebih berharap Mirajane ama Lucy sih, karena sikap Mirajane tuh lebih ganas daripada Jellal /eh_

_Udah gituuuu... (drum roll) Di sini aku juga pengen masukin Jerza dan Jelu bersamaannya. Awalnya aku udah emang planning Jerza yang angst. Alias, antara Jellal mati atau mereka nggak bersatu *ketawa jahat* Oke jangan dikomentari lagi deh -_- Saya author nggak waras._

_Curcol nih, bagi penyuka Jerza, kalian dukung Mystwalker nggak? Aku sih nggak terlalu suka O_o'' Lebih suka Jerza, dan Mystwalker kuanggap... dislike? Aku cuma pengen tau opini doang._

_Di chapter ini, ada kemunculan tokoh yang tadinya cuma ada di flashback!*tebbar konfeti* Tokoh itu juga baru muncul dikit doang sih._

**_Oh ya, para readers, review ya! Karena aku update dalam jumlah review tertentu! Jangan favorite doang! (ini sering terjadi -_-)_**

_Fairy Tail bukan punyaku, kalau punyaku udah pasti kubuat pairingnya lebih jelas dan nggak ada Juvia di dunia ni (?) Siiip... review ya! Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Ibu**

Lucy tersenyum gembira ketika dia membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkan Yukino dan Sting yang dikabarkan akan datang. Dia menundukkan badannya serendah mungkin. Wajar saja, Sting dinobatkan sebagai lelaki tersesksi di Magnolia. Peringkatnya mengalahkan Rogue yang berada di posisi kedua. Wajah Lucy merona merah setiap kali dia bertemu pandang dengan lelaki berambut senada dengan rambutnya itu.

Sting itu tinggi dan berambut pirang, sama seperti Lucy. Hanya saja warna pirang Sting lebih terang dan dia terlihat arogan. Dia memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna merah dengan gambar api di tengahnya. Ada tulisan '_Vodafone[1]_' di tengahnya. Sepertinya itu salah satu sponsor Sabertooth Entertainment. Sedangkan untuk celana, dia memakai celana berwarna cokelat selutut. Seperti warna celana yang biasa penjaga kebun binatang gunakan. Ekspresinya keras, dan dia menatap tajam seluruh ruangan. Tangannya ia masukkan ke kantong.

Yukino lain lagi. Dia memakai _dress _putih simpel dengan bunga matahari yang herannya berwarna biru terang di dada kanannya. Dress itu tanpa lengan, dan ada tali yang menyambungkannya dengan _dress _bagian belakang. _Dress _itu hanya sepanjang lututnya. Dia tidak memakai lipstick, tapi bibirnya sudah merona. Dia membawa tas dengan pegangannya berwarna terbuat dari mutiara. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya arogan, padahal dia terlihat manis dan rapuh di dalam.

Perempuan berambut pirang diikat satu ke samping itu tersenyum lebar. "Selamat datang, Sting-sama, Yukino-sama."

"Aa." Sting menjawab, lalu duduk di sofa berwarna oranye yang telah disediakan. Dia kemudian menyentuh tengkuknya dengan tangan sebelah kirinya. "Apakah tidak ada pendingin ruangan di sini? Panas sekali!" Dia berkomentar.

Yukino menyetujui komentar Sting. "Benar. Aku bisa berkeringat."

Lucy dengan gugup mencoba mencari _remote _untuk pendingin ruangan. Mirajane tiba-tiba datang. Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Ara, Lucy. Kau mencari apa, sampai membungkuk begitu?" Mirajane menaikkan alisnya. Lucy terlihat malu.

"Ano, remot—"

Mirajane lalu menepuk kedua tangannya, kemudian angin dingin berhembus. Dia menepuk pundak Lucy. "Di ruangan ini otomatis. Aku akan melayani mereka. Gray akan datang sebentar lagi. Sabar, ya?"

"Kerjaku apa ya Mira-san?" Lucy menyela.

Perempuan berambut _silver _indah itu terdiam. Kemudian dia menyentuh dagunya. "Karena kau asisten Gray, kau harus menanyakan itu pada Gray, bukan?"

Lucy mengangguk dengan tidak yakin. Dia kemudian melihat Gray masuk dengan wajah yang ketakutan dan gugup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gray?"

Gray menghela napas berat. "Tidak. Kurasa aku tidak apa-apa."

Sting menyahut, "Lama sekali. Kami ke sini untuk urusan bisnis."

Lucy berjalan cepat ke arah Sting, kemudian membungkuk lagi. "Maafkan saya. Gray—maksudku Gray-sama sudah datang untuk membicarakan bisnis."

Gray datang, kemudian duduk. Dia menyilangkan kakinya dan mulai berbicara tentang rencana mereka nanti. Lucy sibuk memperhatikan mereka, dan dia sudah terhanyut dalam pembicaraannya.

**Tetesan Air Mata**

"Aku pulang!" Lucy membanting pintu depan dengan semangat. Dia meninggalkan sepatu berwarna merah mudanya begitu saja, kemudian dengan kaki telanjang dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Lyon sedang menonton televisi dan menoleh pada adiknya yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aa… kau sudah pulang Ruu-chi? Bagaimana kerjamu?" Lyon bertanya. Lyon tidak lagi memperhatikan acara TV yang tengah disiarkan, tapi dia memusatkan perhatian pada adiknya yang manis itu.

Lucy menjawab, _"Mou, _nii-chan! Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan membicarakan APA PUN tentang pekerjaanku. Ya, aku mandi dulu!" Lucy melambaikan tangannya kemudian mengambil handuk kecil berwarna biru untuk segera mandi. Lyon menelan ludahnya, dia memperhatikan pintu ditutup dan suara senandung Lucy bergema.

Setelah selesai, Lucy keluar dengan baju tidur berwarna ungu muda. Baju tidur itu berupa piyama. Perempuan itu kemudian mengambil sisir bergagang cokelat dan menyisir di depan televisi.

"Nii-chan sendiri, bagaimana kerjanya?" Lucy yang sekarang bertanya. Lyon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biasa saja. Kau kan tahu tidak ada yang terlalu menyenangkan dari bekerja di kafe." Lyon melirik Lucy dari ekor matanya. Lucy mengangguk.

"Hee… begitu. Nii-chan sudah makan?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. Walaupun perutnya telah memintanya untuk makan, tetap saja lelaki itu enggan untuk sekedar mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan makanan.

"Tidak. Nii-chan tidak terlalu lapar."

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal. "Jangan dong, Nii-chan. Nii-chan harus sehat!" Dia mengacungkan kedua tangannya seperti ingin bertanding _arm wrestle. _"Aku masakin _pasta, _ya."

Lyon menahan tawanya.

Perempuan itu mendengar suara aneh dari tenggorokan Lyon. "Apa?" Dia berhenti mengambil celemek dari lemari.

"Tidak," Lyon nyengir. "Memangnya kau bisa?"

"HEH!" Lucy hampir saja melempar panci ke wajah kakaknya itu. "Enak saja ya, Nii-chan! Mau makan atau tidak?!" Lucy marah. Dia melipat tangannya, kemudian berbalik.

Lyon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Eee… mau deh." Lyon lalu mendekat untuk melihat apa yang sedang memasak. "Memangnya, kau masak apa?" Dia bertanya semangat.

Lucy menyunggingkan senyum. Dia memakai sarung tangan khusus. "_Garlic bread,_" dia berucap bangga.

Reaksi Lyon tidak diduga Lucy. Lyon tampak ketakutan. "Ruu-chi, kau tidak berusaha membunuhku kan?"

Adik Lyon itu yang sedang memasukkan buah-buahan ke blender mengernyitkan alis. Dia bingung kenapa kakaknya berpendapat begitu.

"Kenapa kau berpendapat begitu, _nii-chan_?" Lucy memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Eh, jangan-jangan, _nii-chan _itu vampir ya?" Lucy lalu dengan cepat menarik laci yang tidak jauh darinya. Tangan kanannya menyambar bawang putih dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, agar kakaknya bisa melihat.

"Menjauhlah, vampir!" Lucy berusaha menakut-nakuti.

Lyon menepis bawan putih itu. "Aku tidak takut bawang putih," kata Lyon angkuh. "Selain itu, aku bukan vampir. Kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Makanya, jangan kebanyakan nonton _vampir menjijikan _itu." Lyon menggerakan hidungnya ke atas.

Perempuan itu tertawa geli. "Aku tidak kebanyakan _nonton_," dia menekan kata terakhir. "Daripada itu—" gadis itu menuang isi blender ke dalam tiga gelas panjang, "Vampir yang di situ memang tampan."

Lelaki itu mendengus. "Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan tentang Vampir menjijikan itu?"

"Nii-chan duluan yang membicarakannya," Lucy menambahkan.

"Tadi aku ingin bicara apa ya?" Lyon menyentuh rambutnya. "Ah sudahlah!" Dia mencibir. "Bagaimana keadaan kantormu?"

Lucy memotong wortel dengan sigap. "Haah? Aku tidak akan membicarakannya."

Lyon mendesak. "Ayolah Ruu-chi, hanya intinya saja, lah? Aku kan ingin mengetahui kemajuan adikku tersayang ini," goda Lyon sambil tersenyum. Semua gadis pasti setuju kalau Lyon berhak mendapatkan piala lelaki tertampan untuk tahun ini. Senyumannya dapat melelehkan gadis manapun yang melihat wajahnya. Postur tubuhnya juga sangat atletis—ditambah, sifatnya yang dingin tapi manis di dalam. Dia berhak mendapatkan piala itu, dipajang di ruang keluarga mereka.

Adiknya itu menyalakan kompor dan menaruh panci di atasnya. Setelah itu dia menuang kaldu ayam yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya. Dia juga memasukkan aneka sayuran seperti wortel, brokoli, kembang kol, buncis dan sayuran lainnya. Tidak lupa perempuan itu membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan ayam yang disimpan di dalamnya.

"Ruu!" Seru Lyon kesal karena dia tidak ditanggapi.

"Iya _nii-chan…" _jawab Lucy sambil mencuci ayamnya dan memanaruhnya di papan berwarna putih susu. Dia memotongnya dengan cepat. Ayam itu terlihat halus sekali. Dia berhenti setelah menyadari kakaknya memandanginya dengan pandangan kau-benar-benar-tidak-peduli-padaku-ya?

"Baiklah!" Lucy memasukkan ayam ke panci. "Baiklah Nii-chan. Hanya satu hal inti, oke?"

Lyon mengangguk semangat. "Iya, iya! Apakah itu?"

Lucy tertawa sedikit, lalu menggumam, "Atasanku memanggilku Lucy."

Kakak Lucy itu yang sedang meminum air putih yang diambilnya dari kulkas tersedak. "_Uhuk_… Ap-Apa? Lucy?" Dia mengulanginya.

Yang diajak bicara tersenyum saja, lalu mengambil roti panjang. Dia memotongnya jadi dua, lalu mengolesinya dengan bahan khusus instan untuk _garlic bread_. Lyon mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mendetingkan jarinya dengan gelas.

"Ruu, kaudengar aku tidak, sih?" Lyon sebal karena Lucy selalu tidak mempedulikannya.

Lucy memotong roti itu jadi empat bagian lagi. Lalu dia menaruhnya di loyang hitam. Tangannya dengan cekatan memasukannya ke panggangan. Dia berbalik dan mengusap peluhnya. Perempuan itu berkacak pinggang dan mendelik ketika melihat kakaknya yang terlihat kesal padanya.

"Kaubilang satu hal, kan? Kalau begitu jangan tanya-tanya lagi, dong Nii-chan!" Seru Lucy. Dia mengistirahatkan diri di kursi tinggi-ala-bar di dekat dapur. Tangannya menggapai botol sari minuman di dekatnya, lalu meneguknya.

Pemuda itu tersentak. "Aku memang mengatakannya," dia membisik ragu-ragu. "Tapi itu aneh. Nama Lucy itu… bagus, lho!" Lyon tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu, aku boleh kan memanggilmu Lucy?"

Botol yang Lucy pegang itu tergelincir dari tangannya.

"Hati-hati dong," tegur Lyon lalu mengambil lap untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa tumpahan akibat gerakan Lucy tadi.

Lucy mengelap bibirnya dengan kasar dan buru-buru. "Nii-chan jangan ikut-ikutan dong!" Protes gadis itu.

Lyon nyengir dengan jahil, "Baik, Lucy~" Dia tertawa-tawa lalu berlari untuk menghindari Lucy yang hendak mengejarnya. Lucy bangkit dan segera mengejar kakaknya ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Masakanku!" Dia menelan ludah dengan gugup dan langsung berlari untuk melihat masakannya. Perempuan itu mengangkat panci itu dan menarunya di meja dekat kompor.

"Nii-chan jangan main-main!" Lucy berkacak pinggang lagi. "Bantu aku menaruhnya di meja."

Lyon berjalan ke arah Lucy dengan loyo. Dia segera membawa _jug _berisi jus buah dan tiga gelas panjang yang sudah terisi oleh minumannya. Lucy sendiri asyik mengeluarkan isi kotak pasta instan. Dia lalu dengan riang mencampurkan isi-isi yang diinsturksikan.

Setelah selesai semua hidangannya, Lucy menaruh sepiring besar _pasta _lezat dan roti bawang putih di meja makan. Tepat setelah itu, bel rumah berdering.

"_Nii-chan, _buka!" Seru Lucy keras-keras. Lyon yang sedang duduk di sofa menggerutu dan membuka pintu.

Ur.

Wanita itu masuk dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dia memakai dalaman berwarna hitam dan kemeja sedada berwarna cokelat yang hanya dikancingkan bagian bawahnya. Ur memakai celana bahan berwarna biru yang panjangnya semata kaki. Dia membawa tas berwarna cokelat moka, di tangan kirinya juga tergantung tas plastik dan tas karton berwarna krem.

"Malam," sapa Ur singkat.

Lucy menjawab riang, "Malam, _okaa-san. _Ayo makan," ajaknya.

"Aku ganti baju dulu." Ur berkata lalu menaruh tas plastik di meja, sedangkan ia membawa tas karton bersamanya ke dalam kamar wanita itu.

Lyon dengan penasaran mengintip isi tas plastik itu. Ur muncul saat itu juga.

"Mengintip itu tidak baik. Jauhkan tanganmu!" Ibu Lyon itu memukul tangan Lyon yang hendak menyicipi isi tas itu. "Lyon, kau sudah berumur 20, demi Tuhan!" Ur lalu mengeluarkannya. "Hanya _cake _keju."

Ur menarik kursi lalu duduk. Dia menghirup wangi semerbak. "Hm… enak sekali baunya." Dia lalu meneguk jus buah. "Segar sekali setelah pergi…"

Suasana canggung. Lucy memakan makanannya dengan pelan-pelan. Lyon terlihat marah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hmm…" Ur sibuk mengomentari masakan Lucy. Dia memujinya atau kadang mengkritiknya. "Harusnya tambahkan buah semangka, menambah efek segar," kritiknya pada Lucy.

Akhirnya Lyon berdiri.

"Kaa-san pasti bertemu lagi dengan _om-om _itu kan!?" Lyon menuding Ur. Dia menunjuk ibunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ur ikut berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "Tidak sopan! Dia adalah pengusaha terhormat—"

"Apa sih yang ibu lihat dari _om-tidak-ada-bagusnya-itu?_" Lyon berkata sinis. "Ibu hanya ingin uangnya atau apa?"

_Plak._

Ur menampar pipi kanan Lyon dengan cukup keras.

Suasana jadi canggung lagi.

"Aku sudah selesai makan." Lyon membiarkan saja makanannya utuh di meja sambil masuk ke kamarnya. Dia membanting pintu kamarnya. Lucy duduk dengan gugup. Dia lalu berdiri dan menunduk pada Ur.

"Kaa-san, aku akan menyusul Nii-chan," ucap Lucy langsung meninggalkan Ur sendirian yang melipat tangannya.

Lucy perlahan membuka pintu kamar Lyon. Dia tidak mengetuknya terlebih dahulu karena tahu Lyon tidak akan menjawabnya. Dia membukanya tanpa permisi lalu melihat Lyon sedang merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

"_Nii-chan,_" bisik Lucy pelan di telinga Lyon.

Lyon menggeleng. "Aku capek, Lucy. Ibu itu—dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan om-om jelek itu! Kenapa sih? Dia itu tidak ada bagusnya!"

Lucy terdiam.

"Lagipula," Lyon melanjutkan, "Aku tidak sudi Ibu menikah lagi. Tidak setelah Ayah meninggalkan kami."

"Nii-chan—"

Lyon menghela napas. "Panggil aku Lyon, Lucy."

"Eh?" Iris mata cokelat hangat Lucy melebar. "Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Oke?" Lyon tersenyum lemah. Lucy akhirnya menyetujui.

"Baiklah, Lyon. Aku akan pergi—"

"Jangan." Lyon menahan tangan Lucy yang hendak pergi. Kemudian pemuda itu merangkul Lucy. "Tetaplah di sini, Lucy…"

Lucy tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia mati kutu. Akhirnya dengan sabar dia mengangguk. Perlahan-lahan dia mendekat pada kakaknya itu dan merangkulnya.

"Lyon…"

"Lucy… kautahu kau bukan anggota kandung dari keluarga ini." Lyon berucap sedih. "Padahal… aku ingin membantumu memulihkan ingatanmu. Tapi di sisi lain, aku ingin kau tetap di sini. Ini membuatku frustasi, tahu." Lyon menghembuskan napas dengan sikap yang lain dari biasanya.

Lucy mengangguk mengerti. "Aku juga mengerti itu. Ada kemungkinan aku akan pergi bila aku mengingat segalanya. Aku tidak rela meninggalkan nii—maksudku meninggalkanmu, Lyon. Kau benar-benar seperti saudara kandungku sendiri."

Lyon menatap Lucy dengan kedua matanya. Dia lalu mengusap kepala adiknya itu dengan lembut. "Tapi kali ini, aku tidak bimbang."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan membantumu, Lucy. Aku akan membantumu untuk memulihkan ingatanmu. Agar kau bisa ingat orang-orang yang berharga bagimu. Agar kau bisa kembali pada mereka. Agar kau bisa bercengkrama dengan mereka, memiliki kasih sayang yang tidak kaumiliki saat kau bersama kami."

Perempuan itu terhenyak. "Tapi… Lyon kau akan sendiri dengan ibu…"

"Itu yang tidak aku suka," Lyon tersenyum paksa. "Aku tidak menyukai ibu yang sekarang. Ibu berubah. Aku tidak mengakuinya sebagai ibu lagi."

Lucy lalu mendorong Lyon ke tempat tidur. Lyon kaget. Dia mencengkram seprei dengan erat.

"Kaupikir, Lyon, kau itu hebat!? Kaupikir, Lyon, kau bisa mengandalkan segalanya!?" Lucy menekan setiap kalimat. Dia menekan badan Lyon di sekitar lehernya agar dia tidak bisa melawan.

"Ibumu menyayangimu. Tapi biarkan dia menjalankan segalanya dengan caranya. Dan walaupun ibumu tidak menyayangimu, kau harus tetap menyayanginya. Dia ibumu." Lucy berkata. Dia menatap Lyon dengan getir.

Hening.

Kemudian Lyon menyeringai. Dia mendorong Lucy balik sehingga dia yang berada di bawah. "Itu yang kusuka darimu, Lucy."

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

Lyon mendekat, cukup dekat dengan wajah Lucy. Dia berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Ruu."

**TBC**

**Aria-chi**

**(*-`ω´- )****人**

**[1] Vodafone: Merek credit di New Zealand yang biasa menyediakan sponsor untuk rugby union atau basketball. Vodafone adalah perusahaan terbasar selain 2 Degrees. Banyak kalangan yang memakai Vodafone karena selain dianggap sudah dipercaya, Vodafone itu murah. Mau tanya kenapa saya memakai Vodafone? Karena saya nggak tahu harus makai apa lagi ._. Masa makai IM3? Aduh, nggak deh. Mendingan pake merek pulsa di New Zealand daripada di Indo. Setujuuuuu? Setujjuuuu!**

* * *

_Aria: CUUTTT! _

_Lucy: AH… akhirnya. Aku udah tegang aja tadi. Ini Author nulis ceritanya macem-macem ya! **muter mata**_

_Lyon: Yah, apa aktingku cukup bagus? Kali ini aku dapat banyak sekali _screen time.

_Aria: Benar sekali * nyengir * Yap! Lyon dapet banyak screen time!_

_Gray: Aku nggak ada di sini! Bahkan namaku nggak disebut sama sekali!_

_Aria: A-Ano Gray ^^'' Haha, maaf ya?_

_Gray: Tiada maaf bagimu, author jelek. Ice make: LANCE!_

_Aria: Oi Gray, ini dunia AU tau! _

_Aria: Oh ya! Aku juga minta maaf untuk readers sekalian **bows** Soalnya nih, screen time Gray ama Lucy-nya sama sekali nggak ada! **shock berat** Yah, demi jalan kelangsungan cerita. Dan ada yang bisa menebak siapa om-om yang dimaksud Lyon? Yang bisa menebak kukasih hadiah ficlet deh, terserah karakternya siapa **kedip mata** #Pasti nggak ada yang jawab #terpuruk_

_Bagaimana cover baru yang kubuat? Bagus kan? #kedap-kedip mata Dan juga, bagaimana profile picture yang kuupdate baru? Hehehe, mesra nggak ^/^ - gaje_

_Mirajane menutup matanya. Dia dengan cepat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang bajunya. Pistol berwarna hitam pekat. Dia mendelik pada _readers(?) _dan berkata,_

_"Review. Atau kalian semua akan kutembak langsung ke otak kalian." _

_Chapter depan ada kisah tentang Mirajane :D Pasti pada Pastikan kalian tetap review dan menunggu Tetesan Air Mata yah :D #kecup pipi readers satu persatu Pasti pada penasaran kan, dengan Mirajane? Stay tuned ;) **wink gaje** _


	9. Chapter 9 : Membayar

**Anonymousgirl88: **_Hai, salam kenal! Terima kasih mau membaca fic nggak jelas dariku! *bows* _

**Moka Heartfilia: **Ichiya? Nggak, nggak. Seseorang deh. Lyon iri saja (?) Nggak ada orang yang akan nyangka siapa orang yang dipacari oleh Ur~ Lalalalal~ (Author setres)

**Himiki-chan: **Salah xD Om-Om itu bukan Jude Heartfilia :p *ketawa stres plus nggak jelas* Teori yang menarik, tapi aku nggak akan kasih tahu, Himiki-chan~ Stay tuned and tetep review yah /plak Kukasih spoiler: Jude itu baik sebenarnya lho. Tapi ehm ehm... Gimana ya? Kasih tau gak yaa...?

**bjatihowo: **Emang aku nggak buat itu rahasia kok o_O'' Yah, kalau Joshi-san pasti nggak bisa nebak siapa yang jadi pacarnya Ur *ketawa kagak jelas*

**Akemi Yui: **Salam kenal! Tolong review lagi ya c: Saya lagi stres /eh

**mako-chan: **Kyaaa Mako-chan~ *giggles* Okeee... apa ya? Ada deh, yang penting tetep nge-review ya Mako-chan!

**Hellow:** _Ma, arigatou naa~_

_Mungkin aku nggak akan bisa update cepet ya~ Gomenasai! Tapi kali ini aku update cepat kan? Oh ya, tanggal 28 April kemarin ulang tahunku lho~ (nggak penting banget ya) Tapi aku benci banget dengan ulang tahunku *sigh*. _

_Kali ini mungkin akan lebih dikit daripada yang biasanya, maaf lagi~ Aku lagi nggak mood. /plak_

_Fairy Tail bukan punya saya! Kalau punya saya, Juvia nggak bakal ada /plak Terus Graynya kubuat single aja deh, Natsu ama Lucy ._. #HAHAHAHAH #PLAK_

_Oh ya, masalah cover itu editanku c: Credit ke aku yosh~~_

_Oke deh, good~_

_Di chapter ini, akan dijelaskan sebuah cerita yang sangat penting. Asal-mula Festival Arc. Tidak penting untuk kalian, tapi ini sangat penting untuk Lucy *winks* Jadi, sudah pasti [spoiler] ada hubungannya dengan Lucy. Yang bisa nebak akan dapat...nggak dapat apa-apa. /pundung/ /gubrak/ Ini Author nggak jelas banget ya?_

_Oke deh, kemungkinan aku nggak bisa update cepat, jadi silahkan menunggu c:_

_Ojamashimasu~_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Membayar**

Tidak.

Lucy pernah mendengar kisah cinta terlarang yang kadang populer di kalangan khalayak. _Dude, _tapi bukan _incest_. Kisah cinta antara kakak dan adik adalah sesuatu yang menjijikan, Lucy tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya.

Masalahnya di sini adalah—Lyon bukan kakaknya.

Paling tidak, bukan kakak kandungnya. Mereka tidak terikat hubungan sedarah, jadi bebas untuk Lyon untuk mencintai siapapun yang ia mau. Seperti yang orang-orang katakan, Cinta itu bebas, kan?

Balik ke waktu sekarang ini, di mana Lyon menyatakan cintanya.

Lucy menghela napas. Dia lalu mendorong dada Lyon dengan keras dan kasar. Perempuan itu memijit pelipisnya dengan mata tertutup.

"Lyon nii-chan, aku terlalu capek untuk mendengar ini semua."

Lyon membela dirinya sendiri, "Kau begitu bersemangat tadi! Sekarang yang kudengar adalah, kau capek?"

"Aku capek secara emosional, oke!?" Lucy tidak kuasa untuk tidak berteriak di muka Lyon. Dia melanjutkan, "Ada masalah yang banyak, harus kuselesaikan sendiri."

"Aku keluar dari topik, tapi itu salahmu sendiri!" Tuduh Lyon. "Kau tidak pernah menceritakkan masalahmu padaku. Kau tidak pernah menceritakkannya pada orang lain, itulah yang membuatmu stress!" Lyon melipat tangannya. "Kau hanya menghindariku," imbuh Lyon dengan tegas.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu terdiam. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa karena otaknya sekarang macet. Dia tidak kuasa menahan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, kemudian dia pergi begitu saja. Dia masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung mengambil tas seperlunya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia membanting pintu depan, menghilang ke kegelapan malam.

Pertanyaannya adalah, sekarang ke mana dia pergi? Dia tidak punya tempat tinggal yang lain. Panti Asuhan? Jangan konyol. Hotel? Biaya sewanya mahal. Lucy tidak punya begitu banyak uang di dompetnya sekarang. Dengan berat hati Lucy begitu saja menghentikan bus yang lewat.

Lucy masuk dan melihat supir bus itu. Lelaki tua yang terlihat terhormat, bertubuh besar dan senantiasa tersenyum padanya. Tipikal lelaki tua di film anak-anak. Gadis itu dengan berat hati merogoh sakunya, mencoba mencari uang recehan. Dia lalu menaruhnya begitu saja di tangan lelaki tua itu.

"_Stage _berapa, nak [1]?" Tanya pria itu.

Lucy berhenti berjalan sejenak, kemudian menoleh, "_Stage 3 [2]." _Dia berucap lalu duduk di salah satu bangku. Bus itu berjalan dengan cukup cepat, karena tidak ada penumpang lain selain Lucy, pria tua lain dengan mantel kotak-kotak seperti Sherlock Holmes, serta…

"Lucy?" Sapa sebuah suara.

Gadis itu langsung mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Mirajane Strauss.

"Ah, Mira-san," ucap Lucy dalam kelegaan yang luar biasa. Dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasannya saat ini. Antara sedih bercampur haru. Dia ingin memeluk Mira dan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi di sisi lain dia baru kenal Mira… tadi, dan itu tidak sopan. Rasanya seperti canggung.

Mirajane duduk di samping Lucy sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Lucy? Kulihat kau terlihat stress."

Yang ditanyai menggeleng seraya mengangkat tangan dengan gugup. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Mira-san!"

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Mirajane tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Lucy. Lucy bisa merasakan kehangatan—dan kedinginan sekaligus. Dia heran.

"Kau berbohong, Lucy. Ada apa? Aku bisa membantumu. Tidak usah sungkan." Mira tersenyum kecil, menyatakan bahwa dirinya bisa dipercayai. Lucy menatap Mirajane dengan ragu. Dia takut, dengan alasan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

Kemudian perempuan muda itu menelan ludahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Mira. "Aku… aku butuh tempat untuk tinggal. Hanya untuk malam ini," tambahnya cepat-cepat. Dia merasa canggung luar biasa. Herannya, setelah dia mengatakannya pada Mirajane segala keraguan dan bebannya lenyap.

Mirajane terdiam. Kemudian seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Terus kau ingin ke mana tadi? Naik bus tanpa arah?" Dia menggoda Lucy. Wajah gadis itu memerah malu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur saja di tempatku?" Tawarnya baik hati pada Lucy. Lucy terkejut. Tadinya dia sempat ragu, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. Soalnya, Mirajane itu terlihat baik. Terlihat. Dia akan mencoba percaya dari sekarang. Lucy pasti bisa. _Ganbatte! Yosh!_

"Aku akan sangat menghargainya!" Serunya, hampir melonjak-lonjak gembira.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Lucy dan gadis muda bernama Mirajane sibuk membicarakan tentang festival yang akan diadakan.

"Aku sangat gembira akan festival itu!" Lucy mengemukan pendapatnya.

Mirajane tertawa, mata birunya hampir tertutup. "Ya. Orang-orang antusias sekali akan festival Arc atau festival Fantasia itu."

Lucy melebarkan iris mata cokelat hangatnya. "_Hontou ni? _Kenapa namanya ada dua?" Lucy bertanya penasaran.

Gadis di samping Lucy itu tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Lucy. "Kau mau mendengar ceritanya? Kupikir itu akan membuatmu bosan."

Perempuan di samping Mirajane senantiasa menggeleng. Dia juga mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak mungkin… aku ingin tahu!"

"Baiklah." Mirajane berdiri sebentar, kemudian duduk kembali. "Ada seseorang bernama Arc Wavayne, yang berambisi untuk membangun sebuah tempat bisnis besar. Dia juga sangat memuja seni, dan ingin membuat galeri. Arc Wavayne belajar di sekolah seni kecil di desa. Dia hanyalah anak miskin dari keluarga miskin pula. Di sekolah itu, dia seperti raja karena tidak ada orang yang dapat mengalahkan nilai-nilainya yang gemilang. Kepala sekolah mempromosikannya ke sekolah seni di pusat kota. Ongkosnya semua ditanggung pemerintah. Singkat kata, beasiswa. Arc Wavayne sempat merasa gugup. Dia datang dan berkhayal bahwa dia akan segera dikirim kembali."

Berhenti sejenak.

Lucy dengan semangat mendengarkan kisah yang dituturkan Mirajane itu. Baginya, cerita itu sangat erat di pikirannya. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar—melihat—merasakan—cerita itu entah di mana. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Rasanya itu seperti kenangan yang hilang. Cerita itu, potongan kenangan yang hilang.

"Kenyataan berkata lain. Arc menjadi siswa paling unggul—satu-satunya dengan nilai paling brilian. Hingga suatu saat, datang perempuan kecil esentrik dari nun jauh desa sana. Mungkin desanya jauh lebih kampungan daripada desa Arc. Dia tidak membawa apa-apa, bahkan beasiswa pun tidak ia bawa! Anak-anak heran, bagaimana ia bisa datang ke sini. Arc menjadi sombong karena tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya. Lalu, saat tes tiba, Arc mendapati namanya di urutan nomor dua. Spontan saja, dia kecewa berat. Siapa yang menduduki posisi pertama?"

"Anak kecil itu. Dengan rambut pirang panjangnnya dan tubuh pendeknya, dia bahkan mempunyai nilai yang sangat brilian, lebih daripada Arc. Arc jadi stress. Nilainya lama-lama menurun dan kepala sekolah mengancamnya akan mengeluarkannya bila nilainya tidak memuaskan. Sampai suatu saat, anak perempuan itu mendatangi Arc yang sedang duduk di trotoar dekat galeri seni bergengsi."

'Sedang apa kau?' Tanyanya ramah, lalu mendekati Arc. Arc mengabaikannya dan menatap kosong. Perempuan itu mengikuti arah pandangan Arc. 'Oh, galeri seni, ya? Memang hebat. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti, kau membuat sekolah seni milikmu sendiri? Tentu saja dengan galeri seninya!'

Arc membalasnya dengan kasar, 'Bagaimana bisa, nilaiku saja rendah!' Dia membuang muka. Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Arc.

'Makanya, ayo berusaha. Aku akan pindah sebentar lagi, dan ketika aku kembali, kau harus sudah membuat sekolah seninya, ya?' Dia tersenyum.

Pemuda itu terkejut. Arc berkata, 'Kau akan pindah?'

Gadis itu mengangguk. 'Un. Lagipula, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkanmu.'

Arc mendengus. 'Tidak punya? Lihat saja papan pengumuman. Kau posisi pertama!'

'Untuk nilai tertulis dan akademik,' selanya. 'Tapi bukan untuk terjun langsung dalam keseniannya. Kalau kau pasti punya bakat itu.'

Tidak ada jawaban.

'Aku pemalu dan takut. Kau pasti bisa. Pastikan kau membangun sekolah itu ketika aku kembali. Ya?' Dia mengulurkan tangan.

Kali ini, Arc menyambutnya.

'Namaku Mavis Vermillion,' perempuan itu nyengir.

'Arc Wavayne,' Arc membalas.

Arc benar-benar menepati janjinya waktu itu. Ia membangun sekolah seninya yang pertama, ia namakan Fairy Art. Katanya, setiap melihat Mavis, dia merasa telah melihat peri. Tempatnya sederhana sekali, tapi pelajarannya terjamin. Lama kelamaan, siswa-siswi yang dididik Arc menjadi unggul dan membangun sekolah seni mereka. Tentu saja yang lebih modern. Fairy Art sepi. Akhirnya Arc mengubahnya menjadi tempat pekerja seni. Mulanya tidak ada yang berminat. Tapi akhirnya jadi populer. Pekerja seni menjadi orang-orang kelas atas yang bergengsi. Semua orang menyeganinya. Bagi orang yang berbakat di bidang lain mengeluhkan hal ini.

Pria itu berpikir keras. Akhirnya dia membuat lagi, Fairy Occupation, di mana pekerja apapun akan diterima. Tadinya ada beberapa kritikan, tapi sukses juga. Arc akhirnya ingin pensiun, sebelum seseorang bernama Jiemma memohon untuknya membuat arena bertarung. Mungkin bisa melindungi kota ini. Arc menyanggupinya, dan membuat Fairy Art.

Lama menunggu, tapi Mavis tidak pernah datang. Arc sudah lelah menunggu. Dia jatuh sakit dan kehilangan semangat kehidupannya. Bahkan setelah mengadopsi anak untuk melupakan kesedihannya, itu tidak membuat dia senang. Anaknya pergi dari rumah saat ia sudah dewasa. Tapi di saat itu, Mavis hadir. Ajaib, kedatangan Mavis mampu menyembuhkannya. Semua orang berpesta, karena Arc sangat dihormati. Mereka mengadakan Festival untuk menyambutnya. Festival itu dinamakan Festival Arc.

Tapi sayang, kesembuhan Arc hanya sebentar. Dia jatuh sakit lagi. Mavis ada di sampingnya. Di saat terakhirnya, dia mengatakan,

'Aku ingin festival ini tetap berlangsung setiap tahun. Tapi kumohon, jangan namakan Festival Arc. Namakan Festival Fantasia, karena setiap melihatmu Mavis, aku selalu berfantasi kau akan datang padaku. Kuserahkan Fairies padamu. Aku…'

Kata-kata Arc tidak pernah terselesaikan. Nama ketiga bangunan Fairy itu memang dulu namanya Fairies. Mavis stress sepeninggal Arc. Dia tidak rela menggantinya dengan nama Fantasia. Tetapi, dia dengan enggan memberitahu warga bahwa nama festival sudah diganti. Publik tidak mau menerimanya. Mereka merasa, sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada Arc, mereka tetap menamainya Festival Arc. Walaupun nama resminya Festival Fantasia. Mavis, suatu hari bermimpi tentang Arc. Arc membangkitkan semangat hidupnya. Mavis bekerja keras untuk membangkitkan Fairies yang sempat jatuh.

Dia mengganti namanya menjadi Fairy Productions. Mavis akhirnya memberikan jabatannya pada Makarov, sepupu dari sepupunya. Umur mereka memang terpaut jauh, dan sampai sekarang Mavis masih hidup. Itulah… sejarah Festival Fantasia atau Festival Arc."

Mira menghembuskan napas setelah selesai menceritakan kisahnya.

Mata Lucy berbinar-binar. "Cerita yang benar-benar bagus!"

Mirajane tertawa sedikit. Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Lucy. "Kautahu, Lucy? Aku penasaran kenapa kau pergi dari rumah." Perempuan berambut putih itu tersenyum manis.

Wajah Lucy langsung memerah. Dia membuang mukanya. "Waktu ibu kami pulang, Lyon-nii marah-marah. Kabarnya, ibu menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang. Lyon-nii menyebutnya _om-om. _Huuhh…" Lucy menghela napas panjang.

"Memangnya, orang yang menjalani hubungan dengan ibumu itu sudah tua?" Mira bertanya penasaran.

Lucy menggelengkan kepala, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Begitu…" Mirajane menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lucy… maaf menyinggung ini, tapi… apakah kau sama sekali tidak ingat apapun tentang masa lalumu?" Mirajane bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Lucy terkesiap. Sebenarnya dia menyadari kilasan-kilasan dari masa lalunya, tapi dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Baginya, kilasan seperti itu sama sekali tidak penting, jadi untuk apa dipikirkan?

"Aku pernah." Lucy memutuskan untuk menceritakkan kebenarannya pada Mirajane. "Pernah sekali, atau dua kali. Waktu itu aku bertemu dengan Gray—" Perempuan itu terkesiap, karena dia mengingat Gray. Selama ini Gray tidak pernah muncul di pikirannya. Tapi kini pemuda itu muncul lagi.

Mirajane tertarik sekali. "Kau pernah, Lucy? Seperti apa?"

"Dia… terlihat seperti anak kecil. Perasaanku campur aduk. Antara kesal dan marah." Lucy mengangguk, mencoba mengingat ingatan yang hilang itu. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya sulit sekali. Seperti mencoba untuk mencari jarum di setumpuk jerami.

Perempuan beriris mata biru itu mencengkram bajunya. "Kita sudah sampai. Terima kasih, Grake."

Grake—supir bus itu mengangkat tangannya dengan hormat. Mirajane mempersilahkan Lucy untuk turun terlebih dahulu. Ketika dia turun, Lucy melihat rumah sederhana dengan petak untuk menanam bunga kecil. Ada lampu kekuningan di sana. Rumah itu tidak terlihat gelap.

"Lampu otomatis," Mirajane memberitahu Lucy, seperti dia bisa membaca pikirannya.

Perempuan di samping Mirajane itu mengedipkan matanya. Dia menoleh pada Mirajane sambil membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana perempuan ini bisa tahu apa yang dia ingin tanyakan? Mengerikan.

Kemudian pelan-pelan Lucy masuk ke dalam rumah Mirajane. Rumah Mirajane sederhana. Di ruang tamunya ada sofa panjang berwarna emas dan meja kaca yang mungil.

"Rumahku jelek, Lucy. Silahkan masuk." Mirajane menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Lucy duduk dengan canggung di ruang tamu. Mirajane menghilang ke dalam rumah. Kemudian Mirajane muncul lagi, terlihat geli.

"Kenapa kau duduk di situ, Lucy?" Mirajane menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa. Lucy bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Dia berkata, "Kukira… kau menyuruhku untuk duduk di sini."

Mirajane menggeleng lalu menarik tangan Lucy. "Tentu saja tidak, sayang." Kemudian wanita itu masuk ke ruang tengah. Ada TV LCD besar dan sofa berwarna krem yang terlihat empuk. Mejanya cukup rendah dan ada rak-rak DVD. Kebanyakan film action dan crime. Tadinya Lucy sedikit merinding karena koleksi Mirajane yang sangat berbeda dengan _image _yang selama ini dia bayangkan tentang Mirajane. Apa? Tentu saja sosoknya yang lembut, keibuan dan penyayang.

Mirajane menunduk. "Seleraku memang aneh ya? Sebenarnya di kala senggang, aku suka sekali menonton yang seperti itu." imbuhnya lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Lucy kemudian tertawa ketika dia melihat Mirajane yang menggembungkan pipinya dengan sangat manis.

"Maaf ya Lucy, aku tidak punya film komedi romantis atau cinta." Mirajane tertawa. Lalu dia mendekati Lucy. Tangannya sepertinya merapikan _dress _yang ia pakai sembari duduk. Lucy merasa aneh, karena Mirajane seperti meraba-raba sofanya. Kemudian dia mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Lucy. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan malu. "Mira-san tinggal sendiri?"

Mirajane berjengit. Dia kemudian berdehem. "Yah, bisa kau lihat."

"Ano Mira-san. Aku ingin berganti baju—"

"Tentu saja!" Pekik Mirajane, kemudian berdiri sambil meloncat ke belakang. "Lucy tunggu di sini ya? Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya."

Perempuan itu mengangguk sambil tertawa sedikit. Mirajane kemudian menghilang cukup lama. Lucy benar-benar penasaran. Apa yang sedang Mirajane lakukan sampai begitu lama?

Gadis itu kemudian pelan-pelan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia kemudian berjalan berjinjit, takut mengganggu Mirajane. Dia mengecek kamar yang terang. Pelan-pelan, dia mengintip di kamarnya. Lucy kemudian membuka pintu itu yang diiringi dengan suara berderit.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sensasi dingin di pelipis kanannya. Dia melirik apa itu dari ekor matanya. Pistol tipe Glock-17[3]. Mirajane sedang mengarahkan padanya.

"Kau membunuh adikku." Mirajane berdesis. "Dan kau akan membayarnya."

**_TBC_**

**_[1] Di New Zealand, setiap naik bus ada 3 stage. Stage 1 untuk berkeliling di sekitar area suburb, contohnya di Avondale. Ada juga Stage 2, untuk keluar suburb, atau Stage 3 untuk ke kota._**

**_[2] Sepertinya sudah dijelaskan di atas, hehe._**

**_[3] Tipe pisol yang sering digunakan badan keamanan Amerika. _**

_CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT!_

_Apa-Apaan ini!? _

_Aria: Gomen ne minna~ Nggak kesel ama author kan, karena dia updatenya sangat cepat! _

_Mirajane: Ara, aku dapet banyak screen time kali ini ya?_

_Lucy: Mira-san kowai~ *lari terbirit-birit * _

_Gray: KENAPA AKU NGGAK MUNCUL SAMA SEKALI!?_

_Aria: Gomen ne Gray! Habis, udah janji ama readers bakal nampilin Mirajane lebih~_

_Mira: Ara, Author-san. Anda belum menjelaskan tentang kenapa aku begitu seram, kan? Itu artinya bukan menjelaskan lebih tentangku._

_Aria: MAAF! *nunduk * Habis… Habis… nanti cerita jadi nggak seru lagi dong (?) _

_Lyon: Kenapa aku dibiarkan menggantung begini? NGgak asyik deh!_

_BLOOPERS NGGAK LUCU (?)_

_Tadinya Lucy sedikit merinding karena koleksi Mirajane yang sangat berbeda dengan image yang selama ini dia bayangkan tentang Mirajane. Apa? Tentu saja sosoknya yang lembut, keibuan dan penyayang. _

_Mirajane menunduk. "Seleraku memang aneh ya? Sebenarnya di kala senggang, aku suka sekali membunuh, memutilasi, mengoyak-ngoyakan badan orang (?) lalu memakannya." Imbuh Mirajane sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

_Lucy tertawa stress karena dia salah masuk rumah. _

_Aria: Salah script, oi!_

_Mirajane: *megang wajah * Ara, tapi asyik lho~ _

_Aria: Aku memang nggak humoris, jadi awkward gitu deh~ (?)_

_Dan lagi, author lagi writer's block gituu.. gara-gara ditolak oleh cowok T^T~ __ß__apaan dah. Yah, sebenarnya aku udah tau kalau confess ama dia bakal ditolak, ditambah…. Aaaaaaah T^T dia itu friggin' gay. Kaaah, kenapa aku jadi ikut sedih gini? Dia itu gay dan udah punya pacar lagi!_

_Tapi aku sudah dapat gambaran plotnya, minna, jadi nggak terlalu buruk~ lol._

_Sekedar spoiler, siap-siapin tissue untuk ending Tetesan Air Mata karena akan sangat menyedihkan c: Author yang satu ini akan membuat readersnya menangis (?) karena endingnya. Jadi tolong jangan berharap Gray dan Lucy akan menikah dan bahagia~ Oke? #giggles_

_Aku kebanyakan baca and nonton anime sedih biar lebih meresap (?) sediihnya. Aku udah mikirin plot selanjutnya, tapi belum tahu bagaimana sampai ke endnya. Plot endingnya udah aku pikirin sih. Bakal jadi seddiiiiiih sekali. /apaandah_

_Tapi itu juga belum tentu, plot bisa berbah sewaktu-waktu._

_Review ya c: Yang baca doang kudoain komputernya rusak /eh_

_Next question, Kenapa Mirajane jadi aneh seperti itu?_

_Yang bisa menjawab dengan benar... kukasih oneshot pairing apa aja c: Tapi pasti nggak akan ada yang bisa, fufufufuufu (Udah tau nggak ada yang bisa kenapa masih nanya? Dasar Author aneh nggak tau diri!)_

**_PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER!_**

_"Gray... kau mencintai orang bernama Lucy ini?"_

_"Mungkin saja... kau bukan jatuh cinta padanya, tapi pada orang lain."_

_"Aku hanya mencintainya, bukan orang lain. Hanya dia. Hanya Lucy. Aku akan mencintainya, sampai kapan pun."_

_"KAU TELAH MENGAMBIL LISANNA! _DAMN IT, _AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"_

_"Nona, anda terlihat cantik sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam nanti?"_


	10. Chapter 10 : Terkunci

_Aku sakit dua minggu ini, harus periksa darah terus dan lain lain lain lain…. Jadi aku nggak bisa sama sekali buka facebook maupun fanfiction, walaupun masih bisa nge-roleplay pakai hape mamaku…. (ketawa nggak jelas) Udah gitu yang ada di 'JIkan' ada beberapa nggak ada di sini, jadi maaf!_

_Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja ya! Maaf sekali karena _update-_nya ngaret, kemungkinan next chapter juga akan ngaret lagi -_-''' Aku akan sangat menghargainya bila ada yang mau ngereview cerita nggak jelas yang kubuat ini. Terima kasih :3 **cuap-cuap** _

_Dear, dear, dear,_

_Fairy Tail bukan punyaku, punya bang Hiro Mashima. Kalau punyaku, kubikin Juvia kebunuh dengan tragis sekali. Oke, no comment soal itu ya? Itu kan kalau, berandai-andai boleh lho ._. (tertawa innocent nggak jelas)_

_Ini balasan review, dan silahkan tumpahkan review anda lagi *bows * _

Anonymousgirl88: Heheh… kebanyakan orang mikir kalau Mirajane mengira Lucy adalah Michelle, walaupun mirip-mirip jawabannya tapi bukan ^^; Mirajane itu pinter gitu, pasti dia tahu kalau dia tidak bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa fakta :D Quotesnya Sherlock Holmes, 'Jangan menyesuaikan fakta kepada teori, tetapi teori kepada fakta." ß aku buat dengan beberapa modifikasi, hehe… Review lagi ya

Akemi Yui: Bukannya kalau ada banyak clue jadi gampang nebaknya XD Memang aku belum masukin banyak clue, tapi seiring cerita berjalan akan jadi makin rumit :3 Dan nggak ada Lucy Ashley di ceritaku lho ;) ~ *wink*

Moka Heartfilia: Benarkah? Padahal di chapter sebelumnya (saya juga lupa chapter berapa -_-) Mirajane bilang dia akan melindungi Lucy _Heartfilia _dengan hidupnya, lho! Artinya kan Mirajane sayang banget sama Lucy :3~ Dan masalah Lisanna itu salah satu faktor penting kenapa Mirajane setia banget sama Lucy, _itu clue! ;3 _

Yura 1: Om-Om? Itu hanya kata Lyon, lho! Aslinya dia itu om-om tahu deh. Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tahu (?) Dan juga Ur :3 Sayang banget aku hanya nge-_reveal _dikit tentang Mirajane ._.; Hountou ni gomenasai, ne Yura-san? Dan scene Gray-Lucy? TADA! Pemohonan anda telah terkabulkan di chapter ini ;3 Silahkan cek! Buat anda terkabulkan (?) ßapaan dah Sama dong -_- aku nggak suka Mystwalker. Pairing di Earthland bukan berarti juga exist di Edolas, kan? Iya-kan!? (maksa banget nih author =,=;) Eh maaf Yura-san nggak jawab di chapter yang lalu. Soalnya berhubung Yura-san reviewnya pas mau update chapter dan belum sempet kutulis balesannya ya…. Akhirnya di chapter selanjutnya aja deh balasannya -_-' Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini nasib seorang Aria-chi yang terjebak dalam nostalgia(?) (Heran itu lagu terkenal banget ya, bagus juga nggak /plak/dikeroyok rame-rame/ ngelindur nih author)

Yura 2: Bagaaaaaiiimanaaa ya? (author pengen dijitak) Aiiih, terima kasih 3 Aku nggak buat begitu banyak clue sayangnya ya =_='' Terima kasih juga untuk ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya! Hanya anda yang mengucapkan lho :') /eaaalebaiapasih

Guest: Aku speechless nih mau ngomong apa O_O'' Terima kasih ya sudah meninggalkan review anda. Tolong review lagi di chapter depan **bows**

Mako-chan: Itu aku nggak bisa jawab lho o3o Mako-chan bisa lihat sendiri nanti kalau ceritanya sudah selesai ihey~ *nari-nari kagak jelas * Terus makasih banget tentang cowok gay itu TT^TT Hatiku rapuh, tapi bagaimana lagi. *psst * Tapi paling nggak aku dapet pelukan dari dia lah, yang terakhir kali :'( Sakit woi! /nggak ada yang nanya/ Gara-gara dia, aku writer's block lebih dari dua hari, terus dua hari penuh muterin lagu 'Wedding Dress' by Tae Yang karena dia emang udah nikah. Tapi karena dia cowok jadi harus diganti jadi 'Wedding Tux.' Author nyanyi nggak jelas keliling kampung(?) sama lagu itu. 'See you in your wedding tux, it's not me next to you. It should be me, whooah it should be me.' /Maaf curhatan author gaje ini jadi menghalangi balasan review. **bows lagi**

Bjatihowo: Iya lah nggak kaget, soalnya kan emang kukasih tau Mirajane ada demon sidenya -,-'' dan kubilang juga bakal kasih tau tentang Mirajane di chapter ini :O Ini satu kenapa nggak pernah ninggalin komentar manis-manis ya -_-'' Selain itu aku buat ini kan kea masih berdasarkan canon gitu O_O''

Himiki-chan: Nggak juga :D Jawabannya sampa kayak yang aku kasih tahu untuk anon girl. UN ya? Kelas 6 dong? Yeaaay~ Senangnya bisa menemani Himiki-chan belajar~ *huggles * /apaan dah n ih author/ /sok kenal sok dekat/ Oke lupakan deh. Akhirnya… JENG JENG! Lihat dong :O

Arigatou buat semua yang udah review! Aria sayang kalian semua! *hug all of the reviewers * Sebenarnya aku pengen nonaktifkan anon reviewers nih ;'( bagaimana pendapat readers semua? Perlukah? /eh/eh/eh/eh

Satu lagi! Enjoy reading and review!

* * *

Lucy terkejut sekali mendengarnya dari Mirajane. Apalagi ada pistol yang ditodongkan lalu mengangkat tangannya, seakan dia menyerah. Mirajane menyipitkan matanya dengan penuh perhitungan. Suasana terasa canggung untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian Lucy secara tidak sadar meneteskan air mata.

"KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH LISANNA." Desis Mirajane. Tapi melihat ekspresi Lucy yang tidak berubah, Mirajane berdehem.

Mirajane lalu menurunkan pistolnya. Dia masih menatap Lucy dengan tajam. Lucy yang gemetar mengepalkan tangannya dan tidak bisa bergerak. Dia terjatuh ke lantai, rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Mirajane lalu membantu Lucy bangun.

"Maaf," gumam Mirajane kemudian menepuk punggung Lucy dengan hati-hati. "Aku hanya ingin mengecek, kautahu." Imbuhnya lagi lalu menaruh pistolnya di meja terdekat. Tidak lupa perempuan cantik ini menghela napas berat.

Perempuan di samping Mirajane itu menggaruk rambut pirangnya dengan bingung. "Maksudnya apa, Mira-san?"

Mirajane menggeleng dengan cepat. Dia mengangkat tangannya sambil melambaikannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf. Lucy, kau tidak tahu pekerjaanku itu apa, ya?" Mirajane menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa kecil. Wanita yang mencerminkan kelembutan hati di luar, tapi mempunyai racun di dalam.

Gadis itu tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu." Dia berucap dengan lemah. Mirajane kemudian menggandeng tangan perempuan itu untuk mengajaknya ke sebuah ruangan. Di ruangan itu, ada layar televisi tercanggih di mana-mana. Pistol tingkat tinggi, pistol berburu, gergaji dengan teknologi maksimum juga terpapar di sana.

"Aku agen Amerika, FBI. Salam kenal," Mirajane menundukkan wajahnya. "Tugasku di Jepang adalah mencari pelaku teroris yang membahayakan di sini. Dengan kata lain—"

Lucy menyambung, "Yakuza, bukan? Mafia Jepang!" Dia nyengir antusias karena berhasil menebak pernyataan yang diucapkan Mirajane.

Mirajane menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga. "Benar. Yakuza, kelompok yang paling besar. Namun, identitas kami tentunya dirahasiakan," dia berdehem sejenak. "Ada agen lain, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu."

Perempuan itu mengangguk mengerti. "Hee… dan kenapa Mira-san memberitahu hal ini padaku?" Melihat ekspresi Mirajane, Lucy buru-buru menambahkan, "Maksudku, bukannya aku tidak berterima kasih karena Mira-san sudah memberitahukannya padaku. Tapi… ini kan rahasia! Agen intelijen terkemuka seperti itu—"

Agen yang tengah berdiri di depan Lucy itu melipat tangannya. "Aku diperbolehkan memberitahu dua orang sepanjang misiku ini. Dua orang itu akan harus memenuhi syarat, dapat menjaga kerahasiaan dan orang terdekatku. Orang yang satunya adalah Master Makarov."

"Ja-Jadi…" Lucy menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Mira-san memberitahu aku? Untuk hal sepenting itu?"

Mirajane tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lucy, kau juga bisa membantuku."

"Se-Seperti?" Lucy bertanya takut-takut.

"Memasak," Mirajane tersenyum keibuan. Lucy lalu menghela napas lega. Dia mengangguk antusias, kemudian segera mengikuti Mirajane ke dapur.

"Aku akan memasak _hash brown. _Ayo Lucy!" Mirajane lalu menyalakan lampu dapur.

Tanpa basa-basi, Mirajane langsung mendatangi rak oven putih kecil. Dia menyalakan ovennya dan menekan tombol 220 c.

"Ambil _hash brown-_nya, Lucy!" Perintah Mirajane. Lucy dengan sigap langsung mengambil hash brown yang sudah disediakan Mirajane di meja tidak jauh darinya. Rasanya Lucy sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Perempuan itu mengambil _oven dish _dari lemari, lalu menaruh hash brown di _oven dish _itu.

Mirajane membuka lemari lain yang cukup tinggi. Ia lalu mengambil _kaleng spageti _dan membukanya dengan alat khusus. Setelah berhasil membukanya, Mirajane menuangkan isinya di atas _hash brown _itu.

Lucy mulai mengerti. Ketika iris biru Mirajane mengerling ke arah kulkas, Lucy langsung membuka kulkas dan mengambil empat butir telur. Tidak lupa ia mengambil mangkuk dan memecahkan telur di mangkuk itu. Perempuan itu menuang isi mangkuk itu ke atas hash brown.

Wanita berambut putih itu memarut keju dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Dia menaburkan keju itu di atas hash brown yang berwarna keemasan. Setelah itu ia segera memasukannya ke dalam oven.

"Selesai juga!" Mirajane mengelap peluhnya. "Sekarang, kita tinggal menunggu saja hasil _hash brown-_nya."

Lucy mengangguk. "Wah, aku dapat mencobanya di rumah untuk makan malam. Terima kasih, Mira-san!"

"_No problem,_" Mirajane mengangguk sambil membereskan peralatan memasaknya. Lucy kemudian mengajak Mirajane untuk duduk di sofa. Walaupun tersirat sedikit ketakutan, tapi Lucy tetap saja nekat mengajak Mirajane duduk dekat dengannya.

Dia mengangguk dengan serius. "Mira-san, sebenarnya, apakah ada seseorang yang mirip denganku?"

"Eh—?" Mirajane kaget ketika ditanyai seperti itu oleh Lucy. Lucy menghela napas dengan frustasi.

"Habisnya, Gray itu aneh sekali denganku. Aku tidak habis pikir." Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi pasrah. "Apa sih, yang dipikirkan lelaki itu?"

Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir Mira. "Kau ingin tahu, Lucy?" Mirajane bertanya. Lucy hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo!" Seru Mirajane lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke dapur. Ternyata _hash brown-_nya sudah siap. Dengan cekatan Mirajane mematikan oven lalu membuka lemari untuk mengambil sarung tangan khusus. Dia mengeluarkan loyang dari oven.

Harum dari _hash brown _itu menyebar ke seluruh dapur. Lucy yang baru masuk ke dapur berdecak kagum karena makanan itu merangsangnya untuk segera makan.

Bukannya segera menaruhnya di piring, tapi Mirajane mengambil _aluminium foil _dan mengambil jepitan untuk memindahkan hash brown ke atasnya. Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung akan tingkah Mirajane. Lalu Mirajane mengambil kotak kecil dan menaruhnya ke dalamnya.

"Mi-Mira-san…?"

Mirajane tidak peduli, dia lalu menyambar tangan Lucy lalu mematikan seluruh lampu. Segera saja perempuan itu memakai jaket panjang berwarna cokelat moka. Setelah itu dia mengambil kunci dan mengunci rumahnya sendiri. Mereka telah berada di jalanan dan menuju halte bus yang tidak terlalu jauh. Beruntung sekali, bus berwarna merah terlihat dari kejauhan. Mirajane merogoh saku jaketnya dan dia menggenggam uang 200 yen. [1]

"_Stage _berapa nak?" Tanya kondektur bus itu.

"Hm, satu," jawab Mirajane yakin kemudian duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Lucy yang kebingungan hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Tu-Tunggu Mira-san! Apa-apaan ini?!" Lucy panik. Wajar saja, dia takut Mirajane melakukan apa-apa kepadanya.

Mirajane menjawab, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kauinginkan." Mirajane menenangkan Lucy. Tapi tetap saja Lucy tidak tenang! Bagaimana dia bisa duduk tanpa khawatir, sedangkan dia tidak tahu tujuannya ke mana? Mirajane menekan tombol dan bus itu berhenti di halte tidak jauh dari situ.

"Sampai." Supir Bus itu mengatakannya dengan nada membosankan. Mirajane menunduk dan keluar dari bus merah itu. Lucy rasanya familiar dengan tempat ini… Wanita di samping Lucy itu membunyikan bel sebuah rumah. Seseorang membuka pintunya. Dia memakai setelan jas dan kemeja yang begitu biasa.

"Mira-_sama?_ Silahkan masuk." Dia menunduk dengan hormat. Mirajane tersenyum sedikit lalu menarik Lucy untuk masuk. Di dalam, seseorang sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Mirajane.

"Mira?" Gray—pemuda itu—kaget. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Kenapa? Lucy!?" Gray tambah terkejut lagi ketika perempuan berambut pirang yang ditarik Mirajane masuk. Wajah Lucy langsung memerah malu melihat Gray yang memakai kemeja—ditambah, kancingnya terbuka semuanya sehingga mengekspos dada lelaki itu.

Lucy membuka mulutnya. "I-Itu… aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku bersumpah, Mira-san menarikku begitu saja!"

"Gray, aku dan Lucy boleh makan malam di sini, kan?" Mirajane tersenyum misterius. Gray hanya bisa melongo. "**Aku ingin makan malam denganmu." **Gray hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah sebelum mempersilahkan mereka.

"Apa itu?" Gray menunjuk kotak yang dibawa Mirajane. Mirajane mengerjapkan matanya, tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu.

"Oh, Lucy tadi membuat makanan untukmu." Mirajane mengatakannya dengan tawa. Dia juga melambaikan tangannya dengan lembut, seperti ingin menggoda mereka.

Wajah Lucy tambah memerah. "Eeeh? Mira-san juga membantuku!" Dia mencoba menepis perkataan Mirajane. Tentu saja dia benar-benar malu, apalagi Mirajane mengatakannya di depan Gray begitu saja. Perempuan itu langsung bisa merasakan wajahnya panas.

Mirajane masih saja tertawa. "_Ara, Ara…_"

"Caprico, tolong segera sediakan makananku." Gray menyatakan dengan jelas apa yang dia inginkan pada Caprico yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Caprico—yang terlihat sudah tua meskipun sigap itu membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. Dia masih saja memakai kemeja hitam yang agak lusuh dan terlihat lama kalau diperhatikan baik-baik. Sepertinya sudah dirawat dengan perawatan tertinggi dan eksklusif, jadi sudah seperti jas biasa yang sering digunakan banyak orang-orang. Rambutnya yang putih disisir rapi ke belakang agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Dia memakai kacamata biru sehingga orang tidak bisa melihat langsung ke dalam matanya.

"Kita," koreksi Mira lalu melihat ke arah Gray dengan pandangan mematikan. Sayangnya Lucy sama sekali tidak menyadari pandangan Mirajane ini. Gray menelan ludah lalu melambaikan tangannya. Dia tahu bahwa Mira ingin makan di rumahnya saat ini, entah karena apa alasannya. Dia tidak tahu dan percayalah, dia tidak mau tahu apa alasannya.

"Ma-Maksudku, _kita, _tentu saja!" Seru Gray dengan gugup. Caprico membungkukan badannya lagi dengan hormat. Tidak lebih dari semenit, Caprico kembali dengan senampan makanan lezat. Tidak lain tidak bukan, pasta dengan daging terempuk. Piring-piringnya terlihat mahal dengan ukiran yang sangat manis.

Gray mengangguk pada Caprico sambil menggumamkan terima kasih. Lucy terkagum-kagum. Dia lalu dengan salah tingkah mengambil sendok dan garpu. Tidak lama kemudian dia mulai berlagak seperti dia seorang putri, sedangkan Mirajane menahan tawanya.

Lucy mengangkat alisnya. "Ada apa, Mira-san? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Dia bertanya dengan lambat. Sepertinya dia takut sekali membuat kesalahan.

Akhirnya tawa Mirajane lepas juga. Dia tawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya dengan erat. "Ampuun, Lucy! Kau tidak perlu seperti itu di depan Gray! Gray itu hanya manusia biasa, tidak lebih!" Seru Mirajane, menunjuk Gray dengan jari telunjuknya. Gray menyipitkan matanya pada Mirajane. Lelaki itu kesal karena perempuan itu bertindak seenaknya saja hari ini.

Lucy menggigit bibirnya. "Ma-Maaf kalau begitu! Aku tidak bermaksud—sama sekali tidak—untuk bersikap seperti ini…" Dia terlihat panik.

Pemuda yang duduk di samping Lucy itu berdehem. "Tidak apa-apa, Lucy. Aku errr… tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi bersikap biasa saja. Aku ini bukan orang penting." Lelaki itu menarik ujung bibirnya dengan sederhana.

Perempuan itu mengangguk dengan malu. "Maaf kalau begitu!" Lucy melanjutkan, "Sebaiknya aku pergi….ke toilet! Ya, ke toilet!" Seru perempuan itu lalu segera berdiri dan pergi.

Seorang gadis muda berambut biru menyipitkan matanya pada Lucy. "Untuk apa kau ke sini, kau perempuan jalang?" Desisnya berbahaya pada Lucy.

Lucy terkejut tentu saja, belum ada perempuan yang memanggilnya begitu. Dia mencengkram erat bajunya, kemudian dia menggigit bibirnya. Tidak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut gadis berambut pirang itu. Semuanya tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Kau mendekati tuan Gray, ditambah, **_apakah benar kau mencintainya?_**" Orang itu mengatakannya dengan menyebalkan.

Spontan saja Lucy lalu menunjuk perempuan itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dengar ya, nona…" pandangannya langsung melihat nama kecil di baju _maidnya_. "….Juvia. Aku tidak ada urusan sama sekali dengan Gray. Kau sendiri yang terlalu nekat untuk mendekati Gray! Aku tidak peduli dengan urusanmu, dan kaupanggil aku jalang!? Hey, lihat dirimu sendiri! Pergi dari pandanganku! Kau tidak berhak berkata begitu pada tamu tuanmu sendiri, kau mengerti!" Lucy hampir saja menjerit kecil tapi dia menahannya. Dia tidak ingin Gray mendengarnya, itu terlalu memalukan.

Sedangkan di meja makan, iris mata Mirajane menangkap iris mata biru gelap Gray. Mereka saling menatap dan Mirajane mencengkram erat garpunya.

"Gray, kau mencintai orang bernama Lucy ini?" Mira menghela napas berat. "Mungkin saja, kau bukan jatuh cinta padanya, tapi pada orang lain."

Gray membuka mulutnya, _"Aku hanya mencintainya, bukan orang lain. Hanya dia. Hanya Lucy. Aku akan mencintainya, sampai kapan pun."_

Perempuan itu kemudian datang. Rambut pirangnya bergerak sedikit ketika dia duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya yang sempat kosong tadi.

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Gray ke makanan lezat itu. Dia melihat hash brown yang tadi ia buat dengan Mirajane. Pelan-pelan, perempuan itu mengambil hash brown untuk mengetahui rasanya. Tapi Gray lebih dulu mengambilnya. Iris mata Lucy melebar. Dia ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau rasanya tidak enak dan Gray jadi tidak suka padanya? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Jangan!" Lucy berdiri dan hendak mengambil kembali hash brown itu. Tapi dia berdiri tidak seimbang jadi menimpa tubuh Gray. Mereka terjatuh dari kursi. Mirajane yang melihat bersiul seolah tidak melihat mereka, bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dari ruang makan.

Lucy bisa merasakan wajahnya panas. Kenapa dia bertindak begitu sembrononya hingga dia harus terjebak dalam posisi ini?

"Maaf, Gray!" ucap Lucy yang rambutnya dipenuhi spageti. Baju Gray juga kotor karena kecerobohan Lucy tadi.

Gray membalas, "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

Perempuan itu mengangguk dengan malu.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku." Gray lalu berdiri setelah Lucy menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Mereka berdua melangkah. Gray yang memimpin di depan, menuju kamar yang belum pernah Lucy lihat sebelumnya. Mereka masuk. Gray segera saja ke suatu sudut di kamar itu. _Walk-in-closet[2] _yang benar-benar keren. Lucy berdecak kagum lagi melihat kamar Gray yang begitu besar. Tunggu dulu… kamar Gray!? Warna merah menjalar lagi di wajahnya.

Gray lalu melempar baju kepada Lucy. Lucy menangkapnya dengan cepat. Dia segera melihat kamar mandi yang tidak begitu jauh. Gadis itu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang keren itu. Bahkan ada penghangat ruangan[3] dan juga TV besar di dalam kamar mandi itu! Bath tub-nya juga benar-benar keren. Lucy mengangguk dengan kagum lagi.

Perempuan itu melepas seluruh bajunya, lalu mandi ditemani dengan aroma yang sangat menyejukkan. Dia berendam dengan air panas. Pikirannya melayang, membentuk ingat-ingatan.

_"Kau tidak ingat?"_

_"Rasanya, aku pernah bertemu denganmu entah di mana."_

_"Benar-benar… tidak ingat?"_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku… Gray."_

Lucy tersadar lagi. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia… tertidur? Segera saja dia keluar dari _bath tub _lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya. Secara otomatis, hawa panas lalu menyerbu tubuh Lucy. Tadinya Lucy bergidik, tapi sensasi itu betul-betul menyenangkan. Setelah selesai, Lucy melihat baju yang diserahkan Gray. Bahkan ada pakaian dalam! Wajah Lucy memerah lagi. Dia segera memakai baju itu dengan cepat kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi, ketika dilihatnya Gray sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Gray? Ada apa?" Lucy bertanya hati-hati.

Gray menoleh ke arahnya. Tampak tersirat kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Apa aku menggunakan kamar mandi terlalu lama? Maaf, tadi aku sepertinya melamun—"

"Kau tidak akan senang mendengarnya, Lucy." Gray menyela Lucy sebelum perempuan itu sempat berbicara.

"Eh?"

"Mirajane tadi mengunci kita berdua di dalam sini. Kita terjebak. Mirajane pasti mengancam Caprico agar mengambil kunci cadangannya. Habislah sudah."

Sekujur tubuh Lucy membeku.

* * *

[1] _(Lagi-lagi) di New Zealand, Stage 1 itu $1. Tadi kan Mirajane bilang stage 1, jadi $1. Aku buat aja satunya itu 100 Yen._

_Akhirnya aku menambahkan Graylu moments setelah baku tembak di cerita kagak jelas -_-''_

_Bagian hash brown resep masakannya kuambil dari kelas memasak Mrs. Taylor yang galak banget. Untung kelompok memasakku baik-baik, kecuali si Pounamu yang bisanya ngejek-ngejek orang doang. /kenapa jadi curhat nih anak/_

_Oh ya, ada yang punya account role play? Kalau punya review atau PM kalau malu ya! /nyengir/ _

_Oke deh~ Aku udah nggak tahu mau bilang apa lagi, yang penting review aku nggak mau tahu!_


	11. Chapter 11 : Terbelalak

_Balasan review._

_Hai minna-san! Aku balik lagi! *lambai-lambai tangan ke readers* Maafin saya ya, karena ngilang begitu saja selama sebulan. Itu… sebetulnya… aku writer's block gitu, abis bagian di chapter ini –spoiler- romantis-romantis gitu… aku lagi nggak mood bikin yang kayak gitu, ya gini deh hasilnya. *pundung*_

_Jadi nih ya… aku nggak tahu next chapter bakal diupdate. Karena mungkin akan ada drama gitu, terus aku males bikinnya :''D Genre andalanku kan angst/hurt/comfort/action/crime jadi… agak aneh kalau aku bikin romance/drama. Tapi demi menyenangkan penggemar saya yang setia :"""D /plak/ abaikan apa yang baru saya bilang. _

_Ditambah, laptop perlu rusak segala lagi -_- Jadi maaf keterlambatannya ya! Hounto ni gomenasai nee~_

**_Akiyama Taiga: _**_Hey hey! Makasih makasih udah review! Memang ini bertebaran rumitnya… duaar hahahahah. Rahasia dong ;) Stay tune, 'kay?_

**_Moka Kujyou: _**_Soalnya dia mengira Lucy yang membunuh Lisanna, *spoiler* walaupun padahal bukan!_

**_Anonymousgirl88: _**_Aku juga benci niih arrgghhhararakghgh *kesel jadinya* Eh sama, aku juga sama kok! Aku cuma gasuka Gruvia doang! *peace sambil nyengir gaje* Cici apaan yah ._. Tae yang memang ganteng ^^b HAHAHAHAH #stressberkepanjangan Gapapa aku seneng kalau ada banyak tanda seru. Jadi kayak kebawa serunya gitu 3 _

**_Regina (chapter 10): _**_Eh iya? Mungkin karena aku update chapternya pas barengan Regina-san review kali ya ^^b Iya juga ya /plak Mungkin 3 chapter ke depan baru muncul permasalahannya Erza. Masalahnya permasalahannya Mirajane lebih mengambil peran besar dalam plot. _

**_Regina (chapter 9): _**_Salah xD Tapi bagus juga usaha nebaknya ^^b Hubungan Lucy ama Jellal… rahasia lol. Stay tune kay? _

**_Mako-chan: _**_Siiip deh! Emang Mirajane cocok banget jadi matchmaker. *ketawa gaje*_

**_Bjatihowo: _**_Gomen gomen, nggak sempet kubaca ulang lagi -_-'' Hehe *ketawa* Emang AU, tapi patokannya masih berdasarkan canon juga gitu lho ^^b _

_Thank you yang udah review, lanjutan review yang belum dibales chapter depan aja yaaak. *pemalas banget nih author #ditendang*_

**Chapter 11: Terbelalak**

"Ki….Kita…?" Lucy mencoba berbicara setelah keheningan yang canggung. "Ma-Maksudmu, kau dan aku? Kita berdua? Di ruangan ini?" Tambah Lucy bertubi-tubi, memastikan apa yang dia dengarkan tidak salah. Gray menoleh pada Lucy, memastikan bahwa apa yang ia dengar itu benar. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

Langsung saja sekujur tubuh Lucy terasa lemas. Dia merosot sampai tidak bisa lagi berdiri. Kemudian dia teringat ponsel. Perempuan itu langsung saja berdiri dengan cepat, menelan ludah sambil menatap ke arah lelaki bermata biru gelap itu.

"Mungkin ponsel Gray bisa—"

"Tidak." Gray menepis harapan terakhir Lucy. "Aku sudah mencoba menelpon entah Caprico atau yang lainnya, hasilnya nihil. Pasti Mirajane sudah menyabotase segalanya. Dia itu punya seribu cara untuk mendapatkan yang dia inginkan."

Lucy angkat bicara, "I-Inginkan?" Dia jadi gugup seperti ini, kenapa sih?

Gray mengangguk lagi, mengiyakan. "Benar. Pasti dia—" warna merah menjalar di wajah Gray. "Kita untuk menghabiskan malam berdua di ruangan ini."

Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Lucy _dag-dig-dug _tidak jelas. Dia panik dan cemas, apalagi Gray adalah 'bosnya' di sini. Perasaan aneh yang melandanya ketika dia divonis harus bermalam dengan pemuda ini.

"Kalau begitu, Gray, kau mandi saja." Lucy mencoba tenang. Dia mengibaskan rambut pirangnya pelan.

Pemuda di depan Lucy itu mengernyitkan dahinya akan perubahan sikap Lucy yang tergolong cepat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya," jawab Lucy cepat-cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja dengan ini, aku akan menghabiskan malam dengan—denganmu, Gray." Akhirnya Lucy menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia bisa merasakan panas menjalar dari pipinya setelah berkata begitu kepada Gray Fullbuster.

Gray tampak terkejut juga. Kemudian dia mengangguk, merasakan wajahnya ikut memerah. Dia lalu bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa pada Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa menatap kepergian Gray dengan iris mata cokelatnya.

Langsung saja Lucy menelusuri kamar Gray. Ada meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Iphone dengan _casing _berwarna biru _navy _terletak di situ. Tidak jauh dari iPhone-nya, ada figura dengan foto di dalamnya. Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dan anak lain berambut hitam-kebiruan adalah orang-orang yang terpotret di situ.

Jari lentik Lucy menelusuri figura itu. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Setiap melihat ke arah foto itu, entah kenapa—menimbulkan sensasi aneh. _Kehilangan. _Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata menggenang.

_"Gray… kau tidak menyayangi Lucy?"_

_"Tch, sudah kubilang, aku hanya belajar melukis. Bukan berarti aku meninggalkanmu untuk bermain sendiri." _

_Perempuan kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih._

_"Oke, aku menyayangimu. Jangan menangis."_

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Suara yang Lucy kenali membuatnya tersadar. Gray Fullbuster berdiri di dekatnya. Matanya melihat ke arah tangan Lucy yang sedang menggenggam figura itu erat-erat.

Lucy langsung saja melepaskan figura itu. "I-Itu…"

_Jujur atau tidak._

Tiga kata yang terus berputar-putar di kepala Lucy. Dengan berat hati, perempuan itu terpaksa mengatakan kebohongan pada Gray.

"Tidak… entah kenapa… aku…"

Gray tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Apapun yang melintas di benaknya, dia tidak ingin lagi bertanya tentang penyebab Lucy menangis. Kemudian dia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam. Sudah terlalu malam untuk mereka berbincang. Terlebih sepertinya Lucy lelah.

"Tidurlah," Gray memotong perkataan Lucy. Lucy yang baru ingin menjelaskan mengerjapkan matanya dengan kecewa. Kemudian dia merangkak ke bagian dalam tempat tidur. Dia tidur membelakangi Gray. Entah kenapa, kemaluan yang ia rasakan langsung lenyap karena rasa kecewa itu.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu diam saja. Lucy tidak bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran orang yang di sampingnya, yang berarti Gray tidak menaiki tempat tidur untuk tidur di sampingnya.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalanya. Dia melihat Gray yang masih berdiri dan menatap figura itu dengan pandangan sendu. Gadis itu berucap, "Gray."

Pria itu tersadar.

Dia kemudian menatap Lucy dan menggaruk lehernya dengan gugup. "H-Hey Lucy. Kau masih bangun? Kukira kau sudah tidur."

Lucy mendengus. "Aku tidak akan tidur semudah itu, kautahu. Daripada itu, kau yang harusnya tidur. Tidurlah di atas sini."

Warna kemerahan langsung terbentuk lagi di pipi Gray. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Maksudmu denganmu?"

"Ya." Dia menjawab tanpa basa-basi. Menyadari nadanya mengesankan dia berharap Gray tidur dengannya, Lucy langsung mendehem. "Maksudku, kaubutuh tidur, kan? Tempat yang paling baik untuk tidur ya… di tempat tidur." Lucy mengangkat bahunya dengan gaya lucu.

Gray akhirnya menyetujuinya tanpa banyak omong. Dia memang sudah mengantuk tapi menahannya, bingung tidur di mana. Pemuda itu naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan gugup. Dia lalu berbaring di sebelah Lucy. Lucy yang melihat itu langsung saja merona. Selimutnya hanya satu. Dengan hati-hati dia menggeser selimutnya agar Gray bisa memakainya.

"Ini… pakailah."

"Kau pakai apa nantinya?" Spontan Gray membalas Lucy.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu menunjuk selimut yang sama. "Be-Berdua saja."

"Berdua?" Tawa aneh dikeluarkan Gray dari mulutnya. "Biasanya kau yang mengatakan aku mesum, tapi kini?"

"Su—sudahlah!" Lucy langsung mengganti topik. "Intinya kita harus tidur. Besok kita akan kerja, kan? Urghh, ini semua gara-gara ide konyol Mira-san!" Perempuan itu memajukan bibirnya dengan sebal mengingat perempuan berambut putih itu. Gray dalam hati menyetujui perkataan Lucy.

Mereka berdua menutup mata.

Tapi Lucy tahu, dia tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya masih tetap bekerja. Sekarang ia seperti orang mesum seperti yang dikatakan Gray. Benaknya menciptakan fantasi-fantasi tidak terbayangkan; dengan dia dan Gray sebagai tokoh utama. Bagaimana kalau Gray malam-malam memeluknya—dan dia tanpa sadar juga memeluk Gray—kemudian… kemudian…

_Poff! _Langsung saja warna merah menjalar di wajah Lucy. Entah sudah yang keberapa hari ini Lucy bisa merasakan wajahnya panas. Dia ini nakal sekali sih, membayangi dirinya dengan Gray! Lucy mengomeli dirinya.

Pelan-pelan ia melirik Gray yang tidur telentang. Ah… sepertinya pemuda itu telah tertidur. Wajahnya sangat polos; dia terlihat lelah. _Apa yang membuatnya lelah? _Batin Lucy dalam hati. Dia seperti orang dalam keadaan depresi.

Dan sekarang, ia mendapati tangannya menyentuh wajah Gray. Pelan… tangan itu menelusuri pipi pemuda itu sampai ke bibirnya. Rasanya Lucy ingat sensasi ini. Sensasi yang pernah ia rasakan, entah di mana…

_"Lucy menyayangi Gray."_

Dia mengerjapkan matanya. Apa yang ia lakukan lagi!? Cepat-cepat Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tidur agak menjauh dari Gray. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Dia tidak pernah tidur seranjang dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Kesampingkan Lyon dan ibu angkatnya.

Akhirnya, Lucy tertidur juga. Sepasang mata membuka, memperlihatkan iris mata biru gelapnya. Gray belum tidur. Halus sekali, kepala Gray menoleh untuk memperhatikan gadis bersurai pirang itu. Rambutnya indah sekali. Walaupun tidak terlalu panjang, tapi enak sekali untuk dipandang.

"Kau diam-diam tertarik padaku, eh?" Sebuah seringai manis terbentuk di bibir Gray. Dia senang sekali mengetahui paling tidak Lucy penasaran dengannya. Dia sudah berani menyentuh wajahnya tanpa seizinnya. Artinya, Lucy mempunyai keinginan yang sama dengannya. "Kalau begitu—" dia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh lembut pipi Lucy yang merona. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar mendekat pada Lucy. "—Pangeran boleh dapat bagiannya, kan?" Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Lucy dengan pelan. Dia hanya menekannya saja, dan ciuman itu berakhir.

"Selamat malam, Lucy-ku."

**XXX**

Begitu terbangun, Lucy menyadari tangannya melingkar di sekujur tubuh Gray. Langsung saja perempuan itu melompat menjauh, kaget. Gray yang sudah terbangun melirik Lucy dari ekor matanya.

"Sudah bangun?" Dia mengatakannya dengan nada yang dipanjang-panjangkan. Lucy menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Aku sudah capek, tidak bisa bergerak kaupeluk terus." Bohong. Padahal Gray senang sekali dipeluk Lucy seperti itu.

"Bu-Bukan aku!" Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik. "Aku tidak sadar, jadi itu tidak dihitung—"

Gray melempar handuk bersih yang sepertinya baru ke wajah Lucy. "Cepatlah mandi. Pakaiannya sudah disiapkan."

Pemuda itu berdiri untuk berjalan ke bagian lain kamarnya yang sangat besar itu. Lucy tanpa banyak bicara berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia memutar keran _shower _agar air hangat mengalir. Air itu membasahi tubuh Lucy dengan lembut. Segera saja Lucy mengusapkan sabun ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan rata. Setelah selesai, dia membasuh tubuhnya sekali lagi.

Dia keluar dari _shower _itu. Dia melihat ada sikat gigi yang masih baru dan krim pencuci muka. Kemudian Lucy langsung membersihkan mukanya dan menggosok giginya. Akhirnya dia selesai, Lucy berpakaian dengan rapi. Saat ia keluar, Gray sedang menonton TV. Dia tidak memakai apa-apa sebagai penutup dadanya.

Sial, lagi-lagi wajah Lucy dipenuhi rona merah. "G-Gray. Aku sudah selesai."

"Hn." Jawab Gray. Dia lalu melirik jam. "Untung saja kau bangun lebih pagi. Baru jam enam. Kita masuk kerja jam sembilan. Aku akan mandi dulu. Tolong siapkan bajuku." Pria itu melesat ke kamar mandi.

_Siapkan? _Lucy menggerutu kesal. Tapi dia tetap saja ke lemari dan membukanya. Baju Gray memenuhi _walk-in-closet _itu. Ada kemeja-kemeja yang sudah pasti mahal harganya. Lucy menyambar kemeja biru kotak-kotak dan celana hitam yang biasa ia lihat. Matanya menelusuri lemari itu, menemukan tempat Gray menyimpan celana dalamnya.

"Ce-ce-celana?" Lucy tergagap ketika melihatnya. "Ambil tidak ya…?" Nadanya terdengar seperti dia membayangkan tentang Gray. Perempuan itu tanpa banyak omong mengambil satu pakaian dalam Gray. Dia mengambil seluruh pakaian yang sudah disiapkannya dan mengetuk kamar mandi Gray. "Gray, aku sudah mengambil pakaianmu."

Dari dalam, sepertinya Gray menggumamkan nama 'Lucy' jadi dia mengira dia boleh masuk. Ketika Lucy membuka pintu kamar mandi, pemandangan Gray yang tidak berpakaian apapun membuatnya menjerit. Pakaian yang dipeluknya itu langsung jatuh berhamburan. Lucy menutup matanya dengan tangannya, walaupun dia masih bisa melihat Gray dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Lu-Lucy!?" Pekik Gray kaget sekali melihat perempuan berambut pirang itu berdiri sambil menjerit. Insting pertama pemuda itu untuk segera menutup tubuhnya. Dia mengambil handuk dengan cepat. Bulir-bulir air menetes di seluruh tubuhnya. Lucy sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, menjatuhkan pakaian yang sudah dipilihnya di lantai. Gray mengangkat alisnya, kemudian mengambil pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Lucy. Seringai puas ia tampilkan ketika melihat celana dalamnya ada di antara pakaian yang disiapkan Lucy. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa melihat keluguan akan ketertarikan Lucy padanya.

Gray sudah memakai pakaian, keluar dari kamar mandi. Lucy sedang berjongkok di depan sofa sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa yang sedang perempuan ini lakukan? Gray menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak habis pikir.

Pemuda itu menepuk pundak Lucy. "Ayo, mungkin saja pintunya sudah dibuka Mirajane. Ah, aku belum memakai dasi."

"I-Ini," sembur Lucy begitu saja sambil menyerahkan dasi biru gelap di tangannya. "Ta-Tadi aku lupa memberikannya padaku."

"Melempar," Gray mengoreksi kata-kata Lucy.

"Habis, tadi kau bilang 'Lucy!' Jadi kukira kau mengizinkanku masuk."

"Aku sedang mandi, tidak mungkin membiarkan orang masuk. Lagipula, kenapa kau masuk ke dalam kamar mandi saat tahu ada orang di dalam sedang mandi?" Gray menggoda Lucy, membuat pipi Lucy merona lagi.

Dia membalas, "Mungkin saja kan, kau sudah memakai handuk! Aku kan tidak tahu! Kukira kau menyuruhku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi!"

"Ada meja di sebelah pintu kamar mandi. Kau bisa taruh di situ."

Lucy langsung menoleh untuk memastikan kebenaran dari kata-kata Gray. Benar, memang ada meja kaca kecil di samping pintu kamar mandi. Mendengarnya, Lucy membuang mukanya. Gray segera mencoba untuk memakai dasinya. Tapi sepertinya ketegangan yang tercipta di antara mereka membuat Gray jadi gugup untuk memakai dasi itu.

"Kau tidak bisa memakai dasi ya?" Lucy melipat tangannya curiga. Gray yang sedang sibuk membetulkan dasinya tersentak.

Dia menggeleng. "Tentu saja aku bisa! Enak saja kau meremehkanku."

"Buktinya." Lucy menunjuk dada Gray dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau sama sekali belum selesai memakai dasi, padahal sudah lewat dari lima menit."

Gray tidak peduli dengan perkataan Lucy. Dia berusaha keras untuk memakai dasi di tengah ketegangan itu.

Lucy berjalan mendekat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Gray untuk membantu Gray. Wajah Gray memanas. Kenapa dia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini, sih? Jantungnya berdetak tidak keruan. Jari-jari Lucy menelusuri dadanya untuk membuat dasi itu dengan rapi terpasang. Setelah selesai, Lucy mendongak untuk melihat reaksi Gray. Wajah Gray sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"G-Gray? Wajahmu kenapa?" Lucy memiringkan kepalanya.

Gray menggeleng kemudian menjauh dari Lucy. "Ayo, pergi."

Mereka kemudian segera menuju pintu. Gray mencoba membukanya, memegang gagangnya dan menekannya. Lucy berharap-harap cemas. Setelah detik-detik _slow motion _yang begitu dramatis, kenyataan berkata…

Pintu itu terbuka!

Lucy rasanya ingin bersorak-sorak gembira karena ini. Gray menghembuskan napas lega mengetahui pintu itu bisa terbuka. Perempuan berambut pirang di sampingnya menunggu agar Gray keluar. Menyadari itu, Gray keluar dari kamarnya, membuat jalan untuk Lucy. Lucy keluar dengan perasaan gembira. Dia tersenyum senang.

Caprico langsung saja muncul tidak jauh dari mereka. Dia memakai jasnya yang biasa, dan tidak ekspresi di wajahnya. Caprico menunduk pada mereka sedalam-dalamnya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Nona Mirajane—"

"Yap, aku sudah tahu. Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah." Gray mengangguk sedikit pada pelayannya yang terlihat setia itu. Caprico menunduk sekali lagi karena perasaan bersalahnya.

Dia menunjukkan jalan ke arah meja makan, walaupun mereka sudah tahu. "Silahkan, makan pagi, Tuan, Nona—"

"Lucy." Gray menambah cepat-cepat.

"Nona Lucy. Ayo, silahkan." Caprico mengangguk. Sekilas Lucy bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya tersirat kesedihan ketika mengatakan namanya. Dia lalu mengangkat bahu. Di pikirannya, tidak ada gunanya mencampuri urusan orang lain. Setiap orang berhak untuk menyimpan rahasianya. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja memaksa orang untuk memberitahu rahasia mereka kepadamu, kan?

Di meja, tersedia roti ala prancis yang terlihat menggiurkan. Gula-gula halus disebar di atas roti yang dibakar itu. Ada caramel pula, yang membuat setiap orang ingin menyantapnya.

Lucy duduk di salah satu kursinya. Begitupula Gray. Mereka duduk bersebrangan. Suasana canggung ketika alat-alat makan saling berdentingan. Perempuan berambut pirang itu meneguk susu rendah kalori yang sudah menjadi bagian makan pagi mereka.

Tiba-tiba, ada orang yang menyembunyikan bel. Pikiran Gray langsung berpusat pada Mira. Mira. Mirajane, Mirajane. Pasti dia ingin memastikan apa rencananya berhasil. Dasar dia itu. Kadang bisa mengerikan, tapi kadang bisa menjadi _matchmaker _yang begitu menyeramkan. Intinya, dia itu menyeramkan dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan.

Caprico melesat ke depan untuk membukakan pintu untuk tamu mereka. Sedangkan Gray dan Lucy melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang tertunda gara-gara bel itu. Ketika mereka menyadari, pemuda berambut merah muda berdiri di depan mereka dengan mata terbelalak.

_Oh, tidak._

* * *

_Jumlah kata emang lebih dikit, gomenn... minggu depan kubikin lebih banyak ^^b Writer's block melandaku, nggak juga sih. Cuma lagi stress aja akhir-akhir ini._

_Ok, review? _


End file.
